


The Target

by XanderInkWaster



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderInkWaster/pseuds/XanderInkWaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set six years after graduation Cammie is undergoing a deep cover operation in the Arab country of Ujdrary. There she must uncover a secret attack a terrorist organisation is planning. However when British intelligence get involved along with mysterious third parties Cammie must race through the streets of Ujdrary with the evidence of where and who is really behind the attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arab Republic of Ujdrary 2pm

The sun was at its hottest right now and still would be until the evening, the heat was enough to break westerners or anyone else not use to its heat. To these people though it meant nothing, their skin and bodies were used to it and so was hers now. After ten months of deep cover she knew how to blend in with the locals, she was one of them. Lived their lives, talked their talked, and shared their beliefs, however she didn't believe them.

She stood now in a shaded alley carefully watching a building on the far side of the busy street. These streets were not like back home, they were claustrophobic. There was noise everywhere and always, people walked having to push through everyone else, the heat got thicker in amongst everyone and the smell of sweat and dry heat hung in the air. It almost choked the oxygen completely.

Today was like no other though. There was a heavy stillness concealed within the atmosphere, she could feel it. Today was no secret everyone knew of the American Diplomat arriving at three. Security had been heightened but even she believed it wasn't enough.

Something was being planned in the inner circles of the community. Terrorist would see this as the perfect opportunity but she knew something else was going on. Her contact had told her a week ago that something big was being planned for today.

Ten months of work was now showing something. Things had been quiet for far too long. The group she had been tracking were now revealing themselves but she knew something much larger than a mere bombing. She had passed the information off to her handler and was ordered to pull out.

She stayed, her gut instinct had told her more was to be revealed. This group made major movements when involved in attacks, something much bigger was being planned. She knew it, the public knew it, there had been talks in the mosque's, in the streets. The bureaucrats and politicians don't understand just how much these people live. They don't understand their beliefs or feel the tension underlining everything.

Soon though she would have the proof she needed and hopefully prevent a major attack. She waited patiently her face hidden but eyes ever vigilant and watching. Her contact had entered almost an hour ago. Longer than usual she thought to herself. The shaded alley protected her from the heat but not by much. Everything just seemed off today but she was trained not to panic.

Her eyes scanned quickly the surrounding street, nothing out of the ordinary accept… the van parked in an opposite alley. She couldn't see the entire van, only part of the front bumper and wind shield. She left the shadows and made her way over towards the building.

2.10pm Inside the Van

Major Thomas Anderson checked his watch, five minutes to go time. Six of them sat in the van all ready to go, their briefing already done and now only waiting for the go sign. Anderson knew his team well, he trusted them each with his life and knew they trusted him the same. He'd worked with these lads for years, each of them earning their spot in the Regiment. The Regiment is what all the SAS call themselves.

He studied each one of his men behind their black masks and army fatigues. Covert assignments were done in the utmost secrecy but today they had to make an exception and carry it out in daylight in front of the country's populace. Anderson disliked the exposure and even objected to it asking it to be passed onto the American Special Forces.

His request was denied and so here he was after only two hours of prep time. He also disliked his new addition to his team. Someone he only met for the first time two hours earlier. He was going to protest against that also. Not knowing the details why or seeing his service record annoyed him greatly because it could cause a problem when in the field. He did request this new member's file but then wished he hadn't.

The file was completely blotted out in black ink, he knew what that meant so never asked. Now here they sat waiting together. The phone in his vest rang. He quickly answered it, the conversation was short.

'We're go,' he said plainly. Everyone checked their weapons and rushed out the van at speed. He turned to the new comer, his face still covered behind a new armour and helmet from when they first met.

'When we breach you wait here until we clear the area and call you. Understand?' A simple nod was all he got and he followed his men preparing to breach.

She made it to the building quickly and knocked on the door. She knew a guard stood behind it. The door opened barely a fingers width but it was all she needed. As soon as the door opened she fired the small calibre round straight into the guards throat and he fell backwards opening the door wider for her. Stepping inside she felt the hot air cool slightly but not much and her eyes adjust to the sudden dullness.

She quickly made her way downstairs keeping her sidearm hidden from view as she took the steps as quickly as she could. A door was at the bottom of the stairs guarded by two men, each of them armed. She slowed her pace as she neared them. Both guards moved towards her and she kept her head bowed slightly. Switching to Arabic she spoke softly,

'Soldiers they're here. Outside.' She pointed up the stairs for effect. The guards glanced briefly at each other and she used that distraction to make her move. Bringing her sidearm up she fired one shot into the guard's on her left throat. The second received a blow to his trachea choking the air from him and preventing him raising the alarm, a follow up blow to his nose pushed him back against the wall and then two quick shots to finish him off.

She pushed the door open slowly and searched for anymore guards. There were none so she made her way into the back of the crowd. She had to find her contact before the Special Ops team got in.

Anderson and his team made their way through the building steadily, Bravo team had made their entrance from the roof and were already clearing the floors while Charlie provided sniper support at the entrances. A drone provided tactical support for the teams.

Anderson checked his watch, 2.16pm. They reached the staircase leading down, Anderson took point. He took the stairs fast but stealthily. His comm link crackled as over watch updated him of how many bodies were in the building. Someone had just killed three guards and had made their way into the meeting room.

Anderson's sweat seem to cool, this mission was getting more complicated. Too many players and not enough intel was being shared. Most likely they had stumbled into an American spooks operation. He refocused and checked the bodies at the door. Both were dead. Professional. He order his men to prepare to breach. Bravo had secured all the floors making sure no one surprised them.

Anderson counted down from five.

She found her contact standing alone while everyone else prepared themselves. She made her way quickly over.

'Nadia,' she whispered. 'Nadia we got to move.' Nadia stared bewildered.

'Cameron what are you doing here?' Cammie didn't have time to answer, the door blow open and two flash bangs immediately followed the initial breaching charge. Cammie did what she could to protect her senses and Nadia's. Gripping Nadia she pulled her away from the firefight now ensuing.

'This way Miss Cameron' Nadia led them to a back door not on the schematics. Cammie followed her out the room and down another set of steps.


	2. Chapter 2

British Embassy 2.20pm

Rebecca Baxter stormed through the halls of the British Embassy. Her dark hair bobbed up and down as she walked quickly, her eyes were on fire and she was aiming to direct her fury at someone in particular. Richard Morison.

Richard Morison was an old fashioned covert handler for MI6 and British Special Forces. He ignored the red tape and clearly had no respect for Rebecca. He was a hard man to accept the change of female Intelligence officers, especially young ones without experience, running and overseeing operations.

Rebecca marched into his office, she didn't care he was in a conference call with the General.

'What gave you the bloody right to run a covert ops mission in this country and in broad daylight for fuck's sake? She fired at him, her eyes and posture wanting an answer.

Richard despised her being his superior and quickly ended his conference call. He leaned back in his chair, arms folded and gave off his usual uncaring posture of her presence.

'That's classified and need to know Rebecca.' His posture didn't change and he just stared at her.

'Classified? I'm head of operations here Richard everything has to go through me,' she let her anger show and clenched her fists tightly to control herself from slapping that look off his face. 'Authorisation is required by Headquarters before the on sight Handler then verifies it's a go order.'

'I read your file Rebecca, you weren't so keen on following the rules when you were a field agent,' Richard countered.

Rebecca leaned over his desk, 'A good field agent knows to follow their gut but still never deviates from their mission. They calculate and adapt accordingly. Who authorised the order and when is it going down? I want all the intel on this operation and I want it five minutes ago'

'To late Rebecca, operation went go,' he checked his watch. 'Eight minutes ago. No more contact until the operation is concluded then a full debrief back at base and any intelligence recovered comes back to us.' He leaned forward also over his desk and looked up at her.

'MI6 may have changed its image to adapt to the modern world, but its foundation is still the old ways and within its walls we operate through experienced intelligence officers.'

Rebecca narrowed her eyes at him, 'Give me the intel and bring me up to speed now Richard.'

2.25pm OVERWATCH

'Alpha One Alpha One this is Overwatch,' the voice crackled through Anderson's earpiece.

'Go ahead Overwatch this is Alpha One,' Anderson and his team had cleared the room of insurgents and were now gathering any intel for the spooks back at base.

'Alpha One we are tracking two suspects escaping out a hidden entrance on the south side through the alleyways. Lone Wolf is in pursuit.

Nadia hurried down the alley Cammie right behind her. They ducked between the back alleys zig-zagging to avoid any detection and precaution in case they were being followed. Nadia nodded to the open street.

'Come on we will get lost.' Cammie checked behind her double checking again then made her way into the rushing flow of bodies.

Lone Wolf chased after his targets, both of them had made a noise coming out the door down the alley. He gave chase, his speed easily catching up quickly but he then realised they had blended into the crowded streets.

Dressed in the army fatigues he couldn't risk entering the streets so instead found a ladder leading up to the roof. He climbed as fast as he could and leapt between the building's roof tops parkour style. Peering down into the street his advanced HUD system picked his targets out of the crowd and he followed from up top. He waited for them to enter a building or duck into another alley before he would strike.

Cammie pushed and shoved between a now heavily growing crowds, she nearly lost sight of Nadia who was short and nimble enough to squeeze though the bodies no problem. Her gut began to tell her something was about to happen soon and she needed to know what before it was too late. adia grabbed Cammie's arm and pulled her to the side and entered a building.

Lone Wolf watched his targets pull away from the increasingly growing crowds and enter into the building whose rooftop he stood on. Jumping down to the ground he searched for a back entrance and sneaked in.

'Overwatch do you have my position?' he asked once inside.

'We have you Lone Wolf, Alpha One en route to you now. ETA 3 minutes.'

'Copy that Overwatch, engaging targets,' Wolf said and

Cammie and Nadia climbed the two flights and knocked on the door. Cammie waited as Nadia chatted with whoever answered. She knew what they were saying, but let Nadia do the talking and soon both of them were allowed to enter.

Lone Wolf heard the knocking on the door and one of the suspects talking rapidly to someone. He peaked down the hallway and watched them both enter then quickly made his way to the door. He could hear the voices inside. Drawing his weapon, a MP7 he steadied himself.

Cammie watched as Nadia handed a laptop and instructed to take it to another destination. Cammie heard the address and realised it was close to the American Embassy. Her gut jittered more, as she thought of different reasons why that address. The biggest target there was the Prince and the American Ambassador in the city so why near the embassy?

Her thoughts were cut short though when Nadia turned and started walking towards her. Cammie raised her weapon.

Lone Wolf kicked the door in. His weapon already up he assessed the situation rapidly and had already concluded who was a threat and who wasn't. Two of the Insurgents had weapons the third stood paralysed, unmoving. He squeezed the trigger.

Cammie fired.


	3. Chapter 3

Nadia stood frozen and shocked. Cammie had just shot and killed the man in front of her. Her mouth though covered by her niqab was agape. Cammie walked over to the body and checked his pulse. Cammie then turned to Nadia.

Lone Wolf burst fired a five round spread into each suspect. The last one tried to run past him and received an elbow to the head instantly knocking him down dazed and barely conscious. He cleared the rest of the room before checking in with Anderson and his team.

'Alpha One this is Lone Wolf, two confirmed KIA one in custody and prepping for interrogation,' he grabbed the still dazed suspect and secured him to a chair with zip ties. Anderson and his team arrived at the scene stealthily to avoid attracting the angry mob already making itself known on the streets outside.

The team set up communications and kept lookout. Overwatch stayed online overhead and Anderson approached the now aware suspect and knelt down in front of him while slowly drawing out his knife.

'Quick give me the laptop,' Cammie ushered Nadia to come over to the table. Nadia hesitantly made her way over trying to avoid staring at the bloody hole in the man's chest. She felt light headed. She had seen bodies before but never had she seen someone being killed.

Cammie watched her slowly pass the body. Feeling sorry for the young girl Cammie grabbed a sheet from a closet and covered the body. Nadia's could only watch as Cammie acted as if it was all natural. To Cammie it was and it wasn't. Nothing is natural about taking a life, but her training and experience had prepared her for it.

Cammie gripped Nadia and ushered her toward the table and removed the laptop from its case. She set it on the table and opened it. Luckily they hadn't password secured it, but when she opened it she noticed hundreds of thousands of code running.

'Shit,' Cammie whispered to herself. She wasn't a tech geek but she knew what code like this could do a system, specifically to breach military or highly secured systems. She had seen plenty of similar codes that the CIA used and the Chinese. What didn't make sense was where a country like Ujdrary managed to write such a code.

Cammie had to get this laptop to the embassy but knew this was only part of the attack. She needed to find the source of where they were planning this attack. Nadia stared at her.

'What is it?' she asked.

'This code,' Cammie pointed. 'It's that sophisticated it could hack into or even shutdown our most advanced military systems in NATO. Nadia I need you to take this laptop to the American embassy as quickly as you can. Do not stop for anyone or anything just go straight to the gates and hand the marine there this card.'

Nadia stared at the blank card with a twelve digit gold number engraved in it.

'Once you hand it over ask to speak to Marcus Holt. If they ask who sent you just say the Chameleon.'

'What about you Cameron,' Nadia asked confused and nervous. 'What will you do?'

'Me Nadia I'm going to the address they gave you and see if there are any more leads as to what the target for their attack is.' She looked at her watch. 2.45pm. The Ambassador would be arriving with the President's advanced security team for next week.

'Nadia please I need you to do this for me. Something bad is going to happen today and the safest place I think for you right now is the embassy. They will look after you better than what I can. Please Nadia? I'm asking as a friend, will you help me?'

Nadia looked into those soft caring eyes. Cameron wasn't like the previous agent. She was kind and honest and had become a friend. 'Okay, okay I'll do it,' she answered silently.

'Thank you Nadia,' with that Cammie led Nadia out the door and repeated her instructions once again. Once alone she waited several seconds before leaving through another exit.

Jim Macrimmon watched the growing crowds as his superior checked in with HQ. He had been in angry crowds before, both as a kid and when he had signed up. He also knew when a crowd turned hostile it would get dangerous especially for any westerner. No doubt the news of the yank politician was what was causing it.

Jim had been in Arab countries before running advanced security for the bureaucrats and had been caught with his back to the wall against hostile crowds. Anderson had saved his life that day and he felt indebted to him ever since.

'Vehicles are on their way to us, but the crowd seems to have started blocking the roads. So lads it looks like we have to sit tight or either make our own way back.' Anderson announced.

'What about the van sir? Can't we make our way back and then hightail it back?' Dan asked.

'Negative, Bravo and Charlie evac'd using the van five mins ago and are already stuck being directed by Overwatch which has also left us for the time being.'

'Sounds like shit about to hit the fan sir if you ask me.' Graham 'Grey' added from the couch.

'Well no one asked you corporal, but you're right and I feel the exact same way.'

'Feels like Beirut over again sir except only this time the fucking yanks aren't the ones watching our backs thankfully.' Jim said from beside the window.

'I wouldn't be so sure of that Jim. Overwatch told us someone had entered before we raided those bastards and then escaped before we even mopped up. Wouldn't be the first time the spooks keep secrets from us. They may call themselves Intelligence but I've yet to see them do it properly.'

Wolf stood leaning against the wall listening but not joining in. He knew what family meant to these lads and they trusted each other with their lives. He hadn't been given that honour yet. However he had it for his own team back in the UK.

2.55pm

Macey McHenry approached her team of Secret Service Agents. All of them were the advanced security team for the President and the other members of cabinet. Whenever they were flying out of the country it was Macey and her team's job to assess the security of where they will stay and visit.

'Aaron we're landing in five have everyone secured and make sure the ground team knows we want the car ready twenty feet from the plane once it stops.' Aaron nodded then started speaking into his radio.

'Linda you and your team secure the ambassador and wait for my team to give the clear before you exit. Grace make sure the pilot is ready to take off if the need arises.' One by one she checked over each agent then made for her seat and fastened in as the plane made its descent.

Cammie ran through the streets as quick as she could following the route on her phone to the address. The crowd was getting thicker, their chants and shouts becoming a roar, underneath she could feel the tension like a coming storm. Except this storm would result in lots of deaths unless it was prevented. She couldn't help, but wonder that this was all planned weeks in advance.

An angry mob created the perfect cover for terror groups to operate behind the scenes. They simply just needed to keep adding fuel to the fire. She felt herself being knocked to the ground almost as a sudden rush of bodies pushed from the back.

A loud uproar could be heard as a plane descended from the sky. Cammie looked up also, she didn't need to check her watch. Time was running out.


	4. Chapter 4

Ujdrary National Airport 3.10pm

Macey watched as the Ambassador stepped off the plane, his large body looking fit and healthy for someone his age. His personality never went with his age. If dyed his hair dark brown or even a dirty blonde he would certainly swoon any lady with his looks. Macey herself had to admit he was very eye catching. His silver hair and wrinkled eyes is what really showed of his age, but you would have to look hard and passed that ridiculous humour and charming smile before you would notice it.

The Ambassador shook hands with the Prince's foreign diplomat. They both shared a small joke which probably wasn't funny at all but mere politeness of the two. The Ambassador gestured with his hand for the Prince's diplomat Ari to ride with him in his limo. The diplomat refused at first, but the Ambassador persuaded more and soon Macey watched the two of them approach still sharing some jokes. The real talking would take place in the car.

'Ambassador.' Macey said while opening the door for them.

'Macey darling you know I've asked you to call me Christopher or Chris,' his broad smile flashed at her and Macey suppressed hers, but a small smile creased her face. She was thankful she didn't blush and that her eyes were hidden behind the dark sunglasses.

Chris and Ari entered the limo and Macey signalled for everyone to move. She rode shotgun while her team had the first black SUV behind and in front of the Limo. The military Humvees took point and rear. Their convoy sped out over the runways then continued with their high speed into the city.

BRITISH EMBASSY 3.20pm

Rebecca had finished being debriefed on the operation and was still furious. She however kept herself professional and had to deal with the situation now at hand. The Americans had landed and Alpha Team still wasn't recovered along with their suspect for debrief. Worse was the fact that a mob nearly half the residents in the city were making their way towards the US embassy.

She couldn't help, but think something horrible was about to happen. Richard's mess was now going to be hers and she knew he was the type not to take the blame whenever he could pass or throw it onto someone else. She had to make him work with her and not against, especially with a day like today.

ANDERSON

Anderson and his team waited patiently in the apartment when they heard the cars arrive. What else they heard was what concerned them. The crowd had died down in their area as they had moved on toward the city centre but a few youth remained and were now attracting attention.

Stones and bricks could be heard pounding off the vehicle's plated armour. Thankfully it was only bricks and not bullets. Anderson hoped that it would never come to that, but if it did he would not hesitate to act. Unlike the regular army the SAS didn't operate under the same rules of engagement when in hot or combat zones.

Anderson led out first followed by the rookie Wolf, then came Jim and Dan with the suspect. The last two out was Grey and Doc who rode in the second vehicle. More stones hit the vehicle and Anderson gave the go ahead to step on it. The driver wasted no time, a young lad who clearly hadn't been in a hostile environment before except from maybe a gathering of school boys during a fight.

Anderson took out the satellite phone and checked in again, keeping HQ updated of his teams status and whereabouts. The cars turned down another street but found their path blocked by a bus. The drivers moved into reverse, but the youths blocked them in and pounded the vehicles with rocks at close range. Some even tried to yank the door open, Anderson order the driver to cut down the alley.

NADIA

Nadia was pushed forward with the crowd towards the Palace Hotel. She began to get scared of the atmosphere around her. She wished Cammie was here with her. Steadying herself and gripping the laptop tight in by its strap she pushed and barged her way to the side of the street. The thick mob of bodies surrounded her suffocating.

CAMMIE 3.25pm

Cammie had finally found the building and entered. The place seemed empty so but she knew someone had to be around. With the mob outside the organisation would be free to operate inside the buildings away from attention. She then heard speakers being blasted through the streets, most sounded like they were moving, and probably mounted on pickup trucks any other kind of transport.

Cammie guessed that they would be somewhere upstairs so she climbed the flights of stairs and peaked down the hallways. First floor she got lucky and saw a sentry looking out the window.

'This must be the right place then,' she thought to herself. Bowing her head she made her way down the corridor aiming to act as a resident. The sentry turned with a jump at seeing her and ordered her to stop his weapon partly raised. Cammie knew she couldn't raise her weapon in time so instead pretended to cower away afraid of his weapon.

Cammie started blabbering quickly in a frightened tone and the guard approached her trying to calm her down. Once he got close though he lowered his weapon to lay a reassuring hand on her and that was his mistake. Once Cammie saw him remove his finger off the trigger and handle she lashed out. Her boot cracked against his shin forcing him to fall on one knee which then allowed her to follow through with an uppercut to his jaw.

The sentry's head flew back with the force it was hit and near raised him back on his feet. His teeth cracked and broke and part of his tongue hung off. The next thing he knew was stars as Cammie secured him in a choke hold and he passed out.

Cammie grabbed his weapon. It was an AK74U the shortened version of the assault rifle and used for CQB environments but still have the full fire power of the assault rifle version. Keeping the rifle up and ahead of her she edged towards the door he was guarding. She wasted no time and kicked the door in but then wished she hadn't.

Standing inside stood at least six men that she could see and two females. Cammie opened fired first capitalising on her surprise, speed and deadly accuracy. She dropped three of the men and wounded a fourth before they had the sense to react and dive for cover. Cammie dove to the floor into the room and shot another assailant behind the wall. Rolling over to cover of her own she dodged a hail of bullets that ripped up the floor where she had been a second ago.

The convoy had finally made it off the Highway and was now following the Ujdrary Secret Police to the Palace Hotel. A route had been cleared by them for the Ambassador, but crowds had been doing their best to block it off. Thankfully hundreds of police had lined up on the sides of the streets and used fences, cars and men to keep the angry mob back.

She didn't know what was being said between Ambassador Chris and the foreign diplomat, but she knew that they both must be staring out their windows. The Prince had clearly made a lot of enemies by wanting to defect to the west. Macey's ear piece came alive and she heard the front car say the hotel was in sight now.

'Roger that vehicle one,' Macey hit the intercom button so she could let Chris know. 'Sir we're about five minutes out.' She heard the shield divider wind down and Chris shout thank you Macey through to her.

When they reached the Hotel the Prince himself came out to greet Chris and they both talked baseball for some reason. Perhaps the Prince was a fan of the sport. They both seemed to be picking up on a conversation they hadn't finished. Macey and her team separated from the main group and checked in with the security immediately. Macey noticed a handful of marines posted outside and requested to speak with whoever was in charge.

ANDERSON 3.35pm

Anderson directed the driver as best he could trying to find a way back onto the main highway or street. So far they had found themselves in what both looked like the poor and rough part of the city. They kept a steady speed neither fast in case the missed a potential opening, or slow in case a sniper was nearby.

'There, there, Anderson pointed. 'Turahj highway that sign, that where we need to head down. Anderson barked his orders professionally. The driver followed his commands and soon they found themselves out of the slums and back onto paved road. The travelled down a bit then saw a woman wave at them to stop. She held a case over her shoulder and was running towards them.

'Sir should I stop?' asked the young driver.


	5. Chapter 5

UJDRARY CAPITAL 3.35pm

Nadia waved down the convoy desperately. She had been pushed with the crowd to the US embassy, but the American's had barricaded themselves inside. They had shut the gates and kept the crowd forty feet back at gun point. She had watched the crowd chant and be stirred on by men in masks.

Unable to find a way in made her way back trying to head to the Palace Hotel but she soon learned that a mob was now heading there too. Her only option left was the British embassy which hadn't attracted any attention yet.

Once she had pushed her way through all the crowds she headed back the streets until she happened to find a military convoy. If they were American she could get into the embassy now and tell them what she had and about Cameron.

The three cars stopped and one of the men got out his face covered with a black mask. He probably was the officer, he stood behind the cover of the armoured door and shouted out to her to drop the bag. Nadia did as she was told and stepped back from it.

'I need your help, I have information,' Nadia shouted. 'I need to get to the American embassy I must speak with Marcus Holt.' The officer just ignored her though. Another soldier stepped out of the car, this one tall and had his face also covered but with a helmet and dark visor. He stepped forward and she could see his body armour was different and thought to herself if this was really the one in charge.

He held something in his hand and held it towards the laptop bag lying a few feet away. Nadia guessed it was some sort of device to detect if there was explosives. The soldier held it for a brief moment then lowered it, turned to the first soldier and nodded. Nadia kept her hands raised as a few more soldiers stepped out. Two of them made their way towards her.

When they reached her she tried telling them what Cammie told her to say but they didn't listen. Instead they checked her for weapons then yanked her arm and led her toward the cars

'You got to understand I have information for Marcus Holt,' she repeated herself as one of them led her to the officer and the other grabbed the laptop. Once she was in front of the officer he finally asked her what information.

'Well now lass what information do you have?' He's not American Nadia noted to herself. She'd stopped a British convoy.

CAMMIE

Cammie pressed herself tighter against the wall as bullets smashed through the weak plastering. Soon she would have no cover at all. She blind fired a couple of shots and the terrorist dove for cover, now was her chance to peek round her cover and kill another shooter.

She caught him in the shoulder, neck and chest. The unlucky bastard dropped to the floor instantly dead. This spurred on the hate though of the female terrorist who screamed and largely wasted her shots shooting at the wall Cammie was behind. Lying flat Cammie rounded her cover again and shot the woman in the foot.

The woman instantly lost her balance and once she fell her head was in Cammie's sights. It was the last thing she saw. Cammie recovered herself and rolled behind the couch further in the room. She counted off how many she had killed.

Eight on entry, she downed three and wounded another, shot another covering behind a wall when she dove inside and two more just now. That left two that she knew of but one of them wounded. Cammie waited for a few more seconds before she took note of the silence around her. Carefully peering over the couch she noticed a back door open. Two of them had got out.

Cammie tossed the AK down and leapt the furniture giving chase. If they had ran then they were important. She ran out the door and searched the street below. She saw them, one the other female. They had already climbed down the steps and were on the street. Cammie started after them. She leapt over the railing when she was about six feet from the ground. Landing steadily she ran as fast as she could before they had a chance to get reinforcements or mix with the crowd that was just a few blocks away.

The couple turned and saw her. The woman brought her AK round and blindly fired at her. Cammie knew there was little chance she would get hit but still dodged to the side making the woman's task more difficult. It worked.

The kick back on the AK and the woman one hand firing it lost her grip and it dropped from her. Now Cammie drew her weapon and shot the woman in the leg. They both fell to the ground, the woman screaming and the man groaning in pain. He drew a sidearm as Cammie neared him, but he didn't point it at Cammie. Instead he shot the woman first then turned the gun on himself.

'NO….,' Cammie shouted.

UJDRARY Southern City Baijah City 3.37pm General Sadeem and Russian Diplomat Urii

'Sir the laptop never made it to the location.'

'Where is it now?'

'It was headed to the American Embassy, but then turned and headed back the way it came. It stopped in the street for a moment and his now moving quickly. Most likely whoever has it is now in a vehicle.'

'Where is it heading?'

Unknown sir, but my calculation is that it's headed to the British Embassy. It first tried to get to the Americans, but reports say they have barricaded themselves inside and are evacuating none essential personal.'

'Can we intercept?'

'Already in motion sir. Nikolay and his team are moving into position now and will be ready for them.'

'Good, I want no survivors to tell we were there. When does the General arrive?'

'Few hours yet sir, we need the laptop first before we can begin.'

'You make sure our asset knows that is the number one priority.'

'Yes sir.' The young soldier left and left the two men to continue speaking.

'Everything is going as planned. Do not worry.'

'A little leaven leavens the whole lump General.'

'Hmmm? What is that?'

'The bible.'

'I didn't know you were a man of faith.'

'Indeed I'm not, but I am a man of quotations and right now this could be our little leaven unless we get back on schedule.'

'You maybe should be a man of faith my friend everyman needs to believe in something greater than he.'

'We're not friends General and I do believe in something greater. That is why I volunteered to carry out this mission.'

'I think I understand and share your same vision of greatness.'

BRITISH EMBASSY 3.45pm

Elijah Worthington made his way to Rebecca's office, the corporal in the communications room received contact from a British spec ops group that claimed to be in UJdrary. Elijah wasn't military but even he knew that British Special Forces in Ujdrary meant that it was Rebecca's department with MI6.

MI6 loved to keep secrets from the government. Their work and operations may have a reputation but since he started corresponding with Rebecca these past few months, he had learned how cunning and ignorant of the rules they are. A lot of their operations were for personal gain or not even heard of by the Prime Minister or any member of parliament. Everything they did was behind closed doors with the fewest members possible. Hell even the different departments didn't know what each other was up to.

Continually walking he reached Rebecca's door and knocked. He heard her voice which seemed to be in an irritated tone call him in. He entered in and quickly placed the note onto her desk.

'Communications room got a call on the secure channel five minutes ago. Seems that there is a specs ops team operating illegally in the city, but have information of an imminent attack.' Looking up from her desk Rebecca grabbed the note. She read it through, then did it again.

'Have you contacted them back?' Her worse fears had come true. Not only was there going to be heavy repercussions for a British military operation having been carried out on a so called willing ally, but the fact that it was illegal and not shared with the Americans or sanctioned officially by the government. Now they had an imminent attack coming and they didn't know who or what the target was.

'Do the Americans know?' she asked Elijah.

'No they do no. We haven't passed on the information until it's been verified. We've received hundreds of threats before today you know that well enough. We need to see proof of the matter before we act. Also we haven't contacted the team as they are waiting on a senior MI6 official or officer who liaisons with Intelligence.' Elijah stood there waiting for her reply.

'Assemble a meeting with Duncan and Jamie right now. Have them wait in the conference room and I'll be along with Richard after we verify the threat.' Elijah nodded and left her office quickly. Now alone she called for Richard. The stupid idiot's operation had been blown now, but the more pressing nature was what to do if the threat is real. His team might have just stumbled onto something.


	6. Chapter 6

UJDRARY CAPTIAL 3.35pm

'NO….,' Cammie shouted. The man pulled the trigger, Cammie waited for the distinctive sound of a gunshot. It never came. Confused the man looked at the gun. Cammie ran and leapt on top of him before he caught on that it had jammed.

She landed on him heavily making sure her weight jolted him then pinned him to the ground. Using one arm to wrestle the gun from his grip while she used her forearm to press down on his throat. She heard him gargle and choke, his wounded shoulder making his arm useless to him and Cammie's hand pinned his wrist.

The man however was still strong. With what failing strength he had left he strained his gun hand to push up. Cammie pressed down harder in twenty seconds or less he would pass out from the pressure on his windpipe. So she held him pinned to the ground.

The man's struggles ceased and his body relaxed, eyes closing, grip loosening. Cammie relieved the pressure and looked around her. No one in sight. Grabbing him she dragged his unconscious body back to the building she had a firefight in.

The man was certainly heavy it took her near ten minutes just to get back. She carried him up the flight of stairs, straining and puffing, but she finally made it back. She set him down on a chair and went about searching the place for any information. Her suspect would regain consciousness soon, but wouldn't be a threat.

She'd try and get more answers from him when he awakened. Right now though she needed evidence as to what this group were planning today and what was their target. With everything going on in the streets and the arrival of the US Ambassador meeting with the young Prince, Cammie became worried whatever happens today would change US policy and influence in the Middle East.

She found nothing in her search except explosives and cut out sections of a blueprint. It was their target, but where? Her suspect began to stir in his chair and woke up. Cammie walked towards him quickly. The man had barely opened his eyes when he felt a boot slam into his chest and knock him over.

Cammie knelt over him. 'You and I are going to have a chat.'

1 MILE FROM PALACE HOTEL 3.48 pm

Jaheem Sayed marched with his fellow believers, patriots and even friends. He believed in a better Ujdrary and he was not missing his chance to stand with everyone against western hypocrisy. To long have America influenced their leaders, their puppets who they put in power over a country that wasn't theirs.

He remembered the promise they had told him. He believed it, he wanted it, and he was part of it. Men and women like him, thousands, hundreds of thousands of them across the country were gathering today. This special day. When Ujdrary would be its own nation again.

He was young yes, but he was strong and that is what his country needed. Young strong men, courageous to take up arms and fight for freedom. The right to govern themselves how they choose. Without other countries stealing their wealth, ruling them from behind the seat of government. No more. Today was the day they give back to the people and all those who stood against them will be punished as traitors.

He looked around him now at the growing crowd of thousands. He felt tearful with joy. For once they were united, marching as one. Sharing a common belief, enemy, dream. Onward and forward he marched with them. He felt proud of everyone with him. He only wished his sacrifice would be remembered and that he would not die in vain.

2 MILES FROM BRITISH EMBASSY 3.50pm

Anderson and his team drove through the crowded streets quickly. He now had an important item that needed to be delivered safely. The crowds were heading mostly towards the Americans which was good, but now a crowd slowly growing was heading to the same destination as him.

Anderson sat in the second car along with their witness, Jim and two privates. The rest of his team Grey, Dan, Doc and the rookie Wolf brought sat in the last vehicle bringing up the rear. The embassy's MP's sat in the front vehicle. Anderson was on the sat phone with the embassy while Jim asked Nadia some more questions.

'Mam we cannot confirm if her story is true or not. The laptop files are tightly secure but the code is still running in a separate window. This will require tech support once we get back. Our ETA is three minutes.'

'What about your package does she have any weapons or carrier of any kind?' Rebecca asked.

'Negative Mam. We scanned her for weapons or biological agents on contact, she came back clear for both. Mam might I say she seems like the real thing. She gave us a name of a CIA station chief whom I know well. Details aside this man deals with high scenario counter terrorist situations. If he is running an op in Ujdrary it's safe to say something is going down.'

'Agreed Major. We have been picking up a lot of chatter. It seems the US embassy has been barricaded off and started evacuations.'

'Evacuations Mam? If the Americans are evacuating what is our status?'

'Yet to be confirmed Major. We are in a tight spot as we gave all our air support to the Americans. Once they have finished our non-essential personal and nationals in the city will be evac'd also.' Rebecca held back a frustrated sigh.

'Major get your package here safely and we'll discuss our security and plan of action.'

'Yes Mam.' Anderson replaced the phone in his vest pocket. He turned to Nadia, but then a loud bang and jolt shook him ferociously. Their vehicle had been slammed into by a massive truck and slammed them through a building.

The lead car didn't stand a chance. The bus came out of nowhere blocking their path forcing the driver to break. Once he did, he had barely put it in reverse when two rockets exploded through the armour plating. The car itself lifted twelve feet into the air, a third explosion catching the fuel before crashing back down in a mangled burning heap.

Dan, Grey, Doc and Wolf faired better. The diver reacted quicker by swerving rather than breaking. The first rocket missed, but the second caught the front left wheel and spun them several times in the air right into a buildings wall.

Jim dazed had cuddled Nadia using his body to protect hers. Thankfully his armour protected him, but they weren't prepared from the blinding light and deafening sound that followed. Whoever had attacked them had tossed a flash bang inside and it went off in the confined space creating a painfully loud bang which could of permanently put any of them deaf or nearing a hearing aid. Just as quickly as the grenade went off the side doors were yanked opened and through the dizziness Jim heard voices and felt hands pull him out along with Nadia. He gripped onto Nadia pulling her back to him, but felt two slugs slam into him. Anderson sat upfront to dazed to even know what was happening. His muscles wouldn't respond, but his eyes saw what was happening.

He heard the gunshots and saw Nadia being dragged off into one of two black motors. One of the men kitted out in mercenary gear threw the laptop in the other vehicle. Both sped off, but a group of men stayed. Anderson saw one of them pull a machete and make his way towards him. Struggling Anderson finally managed to grip his sidearm, but by then it was too late. The man, a tall wide structure yanked open the door and gripped him. The next thing Anderson saw was something out of a movie.

One second the man was gripping him the next he was gone as a door hit him, sending him flying twenty feet. Gunshots were now exchanged as Anderson saw Wolf jump into view. Wolf fired his sidearm with deadly accuracy. Each bullet hitting its target and though outnumbered six to one he fired before anyone of them brought their arms to bear on him. Anderson had never seen someone move or fire with such speed. He must have fired an entire clip in a mere two seconds then re holstered it back at his thigh like a gunslinger.

The gunfire ceased and he felt Wolf pull him free from the vehicle. Standing straight he felt the effects wear off and saw his team securing the area. Doc was seeing to Jim who had taken a few shots into his Kevlar. Grey and Dan formed a small perimeter.

'Sir what the fuck just happened?' Dan yelled.

'Who was that sir?' Grey also asked.

'No idea lads, but whoever they are they got Nadia and the laptop,' Jim said through gasps of air. 'I'm sorry sir.'

'It's ok. My fault.'

'Sir we need to get that laptop and the package back,' Wolf said stepping forward. 'Situation has changed and we must act now that the threat is real.'

'What you on about rookie?' Dan asked.

'He's saying that we now know that there is an attack imminent because no one would be stupid enough to attack us in broad daylight unless they really needed to. Whatever evidence is on the laptop and any information Nadia could provide was worth the risk of exposure.'

'I'll track down the vehicles sir, I hit one of them with a tracker. You get your team back to the embassy and regroup. I feel you may be needed more today,' Wolf said and then ran off down the road in the direction the vehicles headed.

'What the hell was that?' Dan asked as they watched Wolf run off at high speed. Anderson wasn't sure but had a feeling that Wolf wasn't a rookie at the job.

'Lads we got to move. Dan, Grey you're on point Doc you bring up the rear. Let's move.'

PALACE HOTEL 4.05pm

Macey stood out in the hall of the Hotel. She admired the ancient texture that the Hotel kept. Marble floors and pillars, green plants and fine arts decorated the place. The modern look came from the plasma TV's, speakers, and lights. The Hotel was full of VIP's and the mix of security created an issue for her.

Not everyone was cooperative and there was rivals here. Political and businesses. Yet with the presence of a few armed marines and Secret Service agents she knew they all be well behaved. Or so she thought.

At the main gate the crowd had arrived and was growing stronger. They made their presence known with shouts and chants. American flags and photos of the Prince were being burned, a few even ran at the enormous iron gates. Cameras on the high walls were knocked by well-aimed stones.

Macey heard the alert through her ear piece. People were coming over the wall but riot police arrested those who immediately came over. Macey felt the situation heating up and called over another agent.

'What's the number for the embassy?'

'I'll get it right away mam.'

'Do that.' Macey opened the door where the Prince and Christopher chatted together.

'Macey my dear what seems to be the problem?'

'Sorry your Highness. Sir, but get your things ready we may be leaving shorter than we planned. Security I fear will not hold back the mobs that are growing just outside. With your permission sir we must get back to the Embassy where security will be tighter and your safety much more secure.'

'I cannot leave the Prince to the mob that want his head darling.'

His beautiful stubborn eyes looked into Macey's, but she kept herself professional despite softening her eyes at him.

'Sir your safety is my priority along with assessing security in advance for the President. I can conclude with certainly that the security situation is unstable and that lack of communication from the embassy put us in this scenario. They should have warned us about the ground situation better.'

'I'm not leaving unless the Prince and his family come with us or you can provide him with additional security. I never leave an ally to face a hostile crowd.'

'Sir we can get him to the embassy for evac along with yourself, but we must prepare to move now and fast before the mob break through the gate.' A large explosion caught her attention and everyone's. Macey regretted speaking so soon. She ran out into the hall and looked out the large glass windows onto the grounds. The agent she sent to get the embassy's number handed her the phone.

'This is Special Agent Macey McHenry we have a code three and in need of immediate marine support.'

Macey?' asked the startled voice on the other line. 'It's Bex.'

'Bex? Bex you need to get us reinforcements here now. We're at the Palace Hotel with the Ambassador, Prince and unknown numbers of other civilians. Why did you answer?'

'The American embassy has gone radio dark. All communication ceased from them nearly three minutes ago. Get your men secure and wait, I'll send support to you.'

'Thanks Bex and do hurry.' She tossed the phone back at the agent and stood watching the grounds.

A few seconds passed and over the slope she saw the angry mob march towards them chanting loudly.


	7. Chapter 7

BRITISH EMBASSY 4.10pm

Rebecca had rushed back upstairs after Macey called. She met Anderson and his team on her way to the conference room. Anderson gave her a short debrief of what happened She also gave his team a debrief on Macey's situation and had them leave to assist. Her mind raced with everything what was happening.

Making her way to the conference room she entered and sat down at the bottom of the table. The four other men in the room was Jamie Monteith, an old bag who would most likely side with anything Richard said. Jamie was one of the British diplomats here.

Next was Captain Brian Gallagher, he slightly older than herself, but had a lot less experience in a combat or hostile zone. She knew he'd side with her because he did always think of the safety of others and had no political look to things.

Richard of course sat relaxed even though the current situation was severe. Last in the room was Duncan Macleod. He was a former Colonel in the Queen's Dragon Guards now Chief diplomat for the British government in the Middle East. He'd seen a lot of action in a lot of places. He may have a dislike to MI6, but he was a man who did the right thing.

She at least had him on her side, since Richard and he always argued. He was only a few weeks from retiring and had been taking his duties lightly, passing them onto his successor Jamie. However in the current situation he had returned back to his old self. Calm and collected, authority seem to exceed from him and whatever he said was final and carried out.

'Rebecca?' Duncan asked, beginning the conversation. 'What's are situation?' Everyone turned to her.

'Well let's just say things aren't cricket like. Anderson and his team were ambushed about a mile out which caused us to lose possession of a valuable piece of evidence, the US ambassador and the Prince are trapped inside the Palace Hotel and the American embassy I fear is no longer in control. Oh and we have a missing operative somewhere in the city chasing down our missing evidence.' She let out a deep sigh and heaved in a deeper breath.

'Wait Mam,' Captain Gallagher began. 'What evidence?'

'You not need concern yourself with that Captain,' Jamie said.

'With respect Sir…I believe I do have the right to know. Especially if it concerns the lives of the civilians and other non-combatants.'

'Captain we will tell you in due time, but for now your priority is the safety of those inside this building and fortification of it.' Brian seemed to be satisfied with that answer and nodded slightly at Duncan. 'So where is Anderson and what's our plan of action?' Duncan asked everyone, but looked to Rebecca.

'Sir I sent Anderson and his team to help out the US Ambassador and the Prince. If they can secure an exit for him we must take it and if anyone can do it those men can. What we must decide though is once they assess the situation where do we escort them to?'

Jamie furrowed his eyebrows. 'We escort the Prince and Ambassador here of course.'

'The airport is closer and the plane is still on the runway. If we can have the ambassador and the Prince escorted there safely then this carryon will certainly calm down. It is the Prince they are after remember for signing a treaty with the west.' Richard said, eyeing Rebecca for a brief moment.

'The mob might want the Prince, but I assure you other forces are at play here. One who took our witness and evidence? Two who is the terrorist organisation we conducted an illegal operation against?'

'They could be one and the same Baxter,' Jamie said not hiding his unfriendly tone.

'Listen you fool. An SAS team was attacked in broad daylight. Terrorist would not even do that for a laptop. Their methods are a lot simpler and at times more effective. Whoever did it by Anderson's debrief says they were highly trained, professional and well organised. They were in and out in seconds. The bodies of the ones killed were Arabs though, but that was easily a cover. Anderson is convinced the laptop was tracked and from our witness statement she was a courier.'

'Enough Jamie,' Duncan said. 'Rebecca is right there is more than one party involved and your priority,' he pointed at Rebecca then Richard. 'Is to find out who. Find out and get in contact with our missing man. Captain… secure and prepare an evacuation plan for all non-essential personal and any other nationals that seek asylum here. Jamie with me. We must contact the government see if they can contact the Americans or at least find out why their embassy went dark.'

Everyone got up to leave apart from Richard and Rebecca. Richard waited until everyone had left.

'I know we have differences Rebecca, but I'm putting them aside. You're right about other players being involved. However our missing man I'll run that angle you run Anderson and his team.' He said, still in his relaxed position.

'Something tells me you're hiding something from me Richard.' Her eyes narrowed at him.

'I am, but it's because I'm under orders from someone who doesn't exist.'

'You take orders from ghosts?'

'When you've been in this game as long as me you learn and hear things that are supposedly legends and myths are really true.'

'What do you mean Richard?'

'You'll learn one day, but right now we must get moving. Please don't ask to get involved any deeper on the operation earlier.' With that Richard left Rebecca alone in the room. He patted her shoulder gently on the way out and she couldn't help feel that it was a warning. She soon left also.

CAMMIE 4.15pm

Cammie got the information she needed. Turns out the laptop she and Nadia found was supposed to be dropped off at this address then picked up by someone. Her suspect didn't know who though or what the code was for.

Her suspect sat unconscious in the chair while she went to the bathroom. Cammie let the cold water run over her hands for ages, the heat of the day and everything that had happened so far had drained her a little. She hadn't realised just how much she needed a drink of water.

Cupping her hands she drank in large gulps before removing her hijab and splashing water over her face and head. She welcomed the cold water and relaxed her body, she continually let the water run over her hair which she had dyed a darker blonde.

She removed her beige abaya dress also. Underneath she wore her western clothes, cargo trousers, sand coloured boots and a white tank top. She felt her skin sticky with sweat and quickly used a sponge to cool herself.

She looked at herself in the mirror, hands gripping the sides of the sink. She stared blankly at her reflection. Her mind raced with thoughts of what she was to do next. She was getting no closer to finding out who was the ring leaders or what they had planned.

Sighing she turned around and heading back into the main room, but when she exited the bathroom she felt a hard blow to the side of her head.

USA, WASHINGTON, PENTAGON SUB LEVEL B3

'Sir reports from the British confirm Ujdrary is a hot zone and no longer stable.' CIA director addressed the NSA chief.

'General Asher?' asked the NSA chief.

'American forces cannot enter into a country without the country's leader's approval. Any act of our forces would be considered invasion. However we can send a Special Forces team, but for what purpose would be their mission?'

'Their task General is to ensure the safety and evacuation of Ambassador Helpps and the Prince along with his family.'

'What about everyone else?'

'They are secondary objectives, priority is Chris and the Prince along with his family. General, the President wants a plan within the hour.' All eyes directed back towards Asher.

'From reports and an evacuation like that we are gonna need a considerable force on the ground. We have a carrier group in the gulf and a troops four hours away inland. They are our closest and only hope to get there in time. I suggest we mobilise now and wait.'

'Wait…wait General? For what?'

'If the British can secure the Prince safely then he can call the President and give him our permission to enter his country.'

'General you are go. Gentlemen we'll call the British back and bring them up to speed.'

WOLF 

Running through the streets Wolf chased after the people that had attacked them. They had taken the girl also, but his orders did not include her. Wolf however never liked to leave innocent people to get hurt.

Once he had disappeared from Anderson and his team he had called and checked in with his superiors. He had apprised them of the situation and the status of the laptop. His orders remained the same. Find and destroy it before the Americans got their hands on it.

No one knew who wrote the code, but he did. Met the man face to face a few days earlier. That was how the British Intelligence was able to trace the buyers to Ujdrary. What was unknown though and unforeseen was everything that was happening in the city today.

Anderson had not known his true reason for being on the mission. Anderson didn't know who he worked for or who Wolf was. Stories had gotten round though in the past two years about him and his team. Many people didn't think they existed.

He heard the stories, knew them all to be wrong. Well partly. He also knew though that if it was ever revealed the public and today's society would never accept him and his team. Maybe one day they would, but not now.

Taking another short cut through an alley Wolf came out into the middle of the street in front of the black SUV's. However there was only one and it picked up its speed heading straight at him.

CAMMIE

The blow to her head stunned her but the bathroom's door frame caught her from falling completely. The second blow hit the left side of her face. The blows were heavy and hard, but she remained balanced.

Catching the third blow she twisted her attacker's wrist until it snapped. She heard his scream or squeal rather and him immediately dropping the object. It landed with a thud then she drove the heel of her boot into his chest sending him backwards.

She looked down at the object and saw that it was a brick. Struggling from her dizziness she made her way over to her attacker who also was getting up. She noticed her attacker as the suspect she had interrogated.

She felt the side of her head. It was wet and she didn't need to look at her hand to know that it wasn't sweat. Her left cheek was also bleeding a little nothing serious there, but she knew her head was going to need stitches.

Her attacker got to his feet steadily and looked at her venomously. She saw the pure hatred and rage in his eyes then he charged towards her. Cammie was still dizzy to even avoid the collision. They both hit the floor, but him on top.

Her attacker drew back his good hand preparing to deliver another blow to her face. Cammie threw up an arm to block, but what she hadn't realised was that he had a knife and was plunging it towards her. Too late Cammie felt the knife slash her left hand. A deep cut oozed out her blood.

She felt the blade had cut deep and screamed once the stinging sensation now came. Her hand dropped to the floor bloodied. Her attacker brought the blade down again aiming for her throat, but Cammie was faster.

She stopped the blades descent with her forearm blocking his. He still had weight advantage though so Cammie tried shifting herself underneath him ready to flip him over her.

Her attacker noticed her intensions and put his full weight on her and using it to drive the knife into her.

Cammie found herself in a dangerous position. Unable to shift her weight or free her legs, her eyes hazy from the blow and bleeding out she felt the pressure on her forearm increase and the blade slowly descend. It reminded her of the scene in Saving Private Ryan which made her cringe at the thought.

Using her wounded hand she stabbed her thumb into his eye. Her attacker roared and pulled back. His broken wrist useless to Cammie's assault as she plunged her thumb deeper and hooking her grip.

The man roared in pain as blood gushed out and down Cammie's hand. His pressure released and he pulled back quickly. Now free Cammie drew back her boot and smashed his jaw. She heard the snap of his teeth and his body fell backwards.

She heard hi muffling and moaning in pain as she got up steadily, lifting the knife that he had dropped. She stood over him knife down at him. She had never killed anyone like this. Sure she had shot people, but she had never killed someone who just lay there with a blade. She didn't know if to do it quick or slow. She didn't know where either, the throat, the heart? She asked herself.

Blood from her head ran down her bruised face and her hand felt numb. She felt sick and knew she might have a minor concussion. She dropped the knife and drew back her boot again and settled for kicking him unconscious.

She turned round and walked back towards the bathroom. She made it just in time as she puked into the toilet a few times before collapsing unconscious herself.


	8. Chapter 8

ANDERSON 4.20pm

When Anderson had made it back to the embassy he had briefed Rebecca on their mission before she had requested they head back out. Seems the US embassy had gone dark and their fears of abandonment or if it had been overrun might be true.

He and his team were to rendezvous, aid, and support and escort the US ambassador and the Prince to the airport. Rebecca had called in a minute ago to tell them that was the plan. If the ambassador and prince along with his family got on the plane then the crowd might disperse and the embassy could also be evacuated with the support of American forces.

Anderson and his team had gotten themselves rearmed and planned enroute to the Palace Hotel. Keeping gin contact with the agent in charge Anderson received three minute updates apprising him of how the situation was going.

So far what police and hotel security along with a handful of marines and agents was at the Hotel was holding back the crowd around thirty feet from the entrance. However the crowd was growing larger and Anderson knew the outcome sooner or later. Hopefully later.

'Major Anderson, its Special Agent Macey again. We now have hostiles mixed with the crowd.' Macey said her voice calm, but Anderson could hear worry in it.

'Agent Macey do not fire whatever you do. Make sure no one gets trigger happy. I understand it might be hard, but just identify the ring leaders and the hostiles. Have the marines there pick out the targets individually. If it kicks off they are the first ones. Bullets flying might scare the rest of the civilians.'

'Major I understand. I must also ask than you enter through the rear entrance. The area around there is clear and a short walk for the ambassador and Prince with his family. The crowd won't be able to see them either.'

'Agent Macey how many tourists are with you?' Anderson asked while Doc took a sharp turn onto the main highway.

'At this moment we have a number of thirty three civilians along with some private bodyguards.'

'Gather them all up and tell them to make their own way to either the airport if they have a private jet and if they don't head to the British Embassy. Do it now. We can't secure everyone with our small numbers and we don't need a huge convoy.'

'We can't send them without support Major. Right now they feel safe and secure. I've got scared people relying on the military presence we have.'

'Macey listen to me. If this turns violent which I'm telling you now is definitely going to happen our orders are to protect the Ambassador, Prince and his family. Those civilians will be second priority. If we take them to the airport and they realise they do not get on the plane, we're going to have a small riot with them and that will cost lives.'

'Major I cannot send these people without and escort. They depend on us for their safety and I for one will not leave them' she said firmly. She could here Anderson let out a frustrated sigh.

'Fine Agent Macey we'll do it your way. I'll see if the airport can have a plane standing by for the other civilians you have them ready to leave now we're ten minutes out.' Anderson didn't wait for her response. 'Step on it Doc.'

Doc floored his foot to the floor. Strangely the highway was baron of any vehicle, but it made their journey easier and quicker.

WOLF

Bullets cracked and whizzed around him from his side. They were shooting at him from the windows as he ran towards the overturned SUV. When he had run out onto the road the driver had sped up aiming to run him over.

He had raised and fired a few shots cracking the windscreen, but the reinforced class failed to break. With only a few feet left he had ducked down flat and shot out the tyres. That had done the job, sending the car into a spin. He had got up to his knees and leapt out the way, but not before laying a grenade down.

When the car passed over where he had been milliseconds earlier he fired a single round hitting the grenade. The explosion caught the underside of the car's rear wheel and flipped it onto its side. The burning wheel had come clean off and spun high into the air.

Running towards the vehicle he started taking fire from one of the vehicle's occupants. His fire was inaccurate, but enough to cause the attraction of surrounding terrorist. Well that along with his loud explosion. Now he was taking fire from multiple angles. With no cover from the high calibre rounds he ran for the armoured SUV.

Making it to the SUV he leapt over to the other side checking to see if anyone was still alive inside. The driver was, but the others were only badly bruised. That was not what caught his eye though. Nadia lay bound in the back seat and stuck under the body of one of her captors.

Wolf booted the glass breaking it then quickly disposed of the survivors. Bullets bounced off the armour, but he could hear voices shouting. They were moving towards him and fast. Peering round the back of the SUV he saw three approaching. He made short work of them, firing three burst shots with deadly accuracy.

The others stopped and thought twice about approaching the vehicle after seeing three of their men drop dead. Instead they moved to the sides of the street and laid down fire power. Ducking back inside the vehicle Wolf grabbed the body off of Nadia.

He heard her muffling and screaming behind the gag. But he ignored her. He made to grab her, but her frantic mumbling stopped him. Removing the gag she burst into tears.

'My arm, I…I think it's broke' she said through the tears. Wolf leaned down in the confined space and turned on his X-ray vision. From inside his HUD lit up as he changed it. Her arm wasn't broke, but he could see that her left shoulder had been dislocated from the crash. He turned back to normal vision.

'You're ok Nadia it's not broken just dislocated. Now I got to move you first before I can fix it ok.'

Nadia nodded still teary eyed. She winced and cried out as her rescuer pulled her free from the wreckage. She could hear the bullets smack into it and she got nervous. She could hear their shouts.

'More of them are coming they're going to rush us' she said panicking.

'I know I can hear too' Wolf said as he propped her up against the roof of the SUV. 'Stay absolutely still.' Gripping his weapon he moved to the back again and peered round

'Hardly going anywhere' Nadia said, still bound. She watched this mysterious man wait as the footsteps of their attackers got close.

The first one appeared round with his weapon up. What he didn't expect was the fist that smashed his face and gripped his weapon, tearing it from his grasp.

Wolf used the butt of the AK to break the man's skull with a single blow, then flipped it round and switched it to single fire. His MP7 hung from his strap and he broke from cover firing with precise accuracy. The bodies dropped one after the other most of them not getting a shot off. To conserve his ammo he used a double tap on each one. The ones at close range getting head and chests shots and the ones further out, two chest shots.

Eight bodies dropped before he took suppressing fire from three others still in cover. He took a stray round to the chest, but his armour shrugged it off easily without knocking him down. He kept his weapon up and fired the rest of the clip at each target as he made his way closer to them.

His firing forced them to stay cowered behind their cover. One made the stupid mistake of thinking he could return fire. Now Wolf only had two left to deal with. He heard the familiar click when you run out of bullets. He still advanced and switched to his MP7, but didn't fire this time. His target think he was out of ammo peered round from their cover positions.

The first one found the barrel in his face and even the flash of the round being hit. It was all he saw and then it was over. The other hostile saw his friend drop dead in front of him. When his body hit the ground he saw the man standing with his weapon now aimed at him. He didn't have time to bring his own weapon to bare before he felt the two bullets send his body slamming to the ground.

Wolf took a few more seconds to secure the area. Once he confirmed there were no more hostiles he ran back to where Nadia was. She sat unmoving and watched as he knelt down beside her and used his knife to cut her bonds.

'Thank you; she winced. 'How… how did you find me?'

'I had a tracker on the vehicle, I thought the other would be with you also. We still need to retrieve the laptop.' Wolf said. Nadia looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

'I see. You didn't come for me then, but the stupid laptop. I'm amazed how you westerners believe a machine is worth more than human life.' She winced has he lifted her arm.

'I don't value human life below unloving things. However I do follow my orders and complete my mission. I would never have left you to the hands of these maniacs.'

'Maniacs? You do know these are my peop…aaahhhhh.' Nadia screamed has Wolf yanked her arm popping the shoulder back into place.

'All better?'

'It still hurts, but… yes I can move it.'

'Good lass now come on we got to get out of here.' She went to push herself up, but was surprised when Wolf carried her bridal style away from the wreckage.

'I can walk you know.' She said narrowing her eyes out her.

'I checked you over for other injuries. Your ankle is actually badly bruised. You most likely have sprained it. I'll carry you to a safe place then return for you.' He said.

'You're leaving me?'

'I still need to find that laptop.'

'Do you even know where to look in the city soldier?' she asked and Wolf stopped. 'That's what I thought.'

'I was going to ask you where if you had any idea where they might have taken it.'

'Perhaps I might know.' She thought of Cammie. She wondered if she made it safely out of the city or was she still here. 'I have a friend who went to an address I was supposed to take the laptop.'

'Who's your friend and where is the address?' Wolf asked walking on again and kicking down a furniture store's door.

'She works for the CIA. The address is not far from here.' She felt herself being laid on a comfy bed. 'You call this place safe?'

'No one's around and the city is either hiding or out at the embassy or Palace Hotel.' He handed her a small round black object. 'It's a tracker, keep it on you at all times and I'll know where you are always.' He handed her a small ice pack from a compartment inside his armour. 'As soon as you think you can walk make your way to the British embassy and let them know who you are.'

Nadia looked up at him her brown eyes staring into his visor. 'Who are you?'

'The address Nadia.' Nadia told him the address and gave him directions. Wolf thanked her then left without answering her question.

PALACE HOTEL 4.30pm 

Jaheem watched from the front of the crowd as the marines and police stood in a line protecting the entrance. His time had come. They had told him. His country needed him to be brave now. He walked before the crowd. Stepping out now as an example to his brothers and sisters. His only regret was that his family would never see him again.

They had promised him honour to his family's name for his bravery. His parents and younger brother would live a good life in the new order to come. This was his sacrifice and it was worth it. For the sake of his people and family he had to do this.

Saying a small prayer he rushed towards the entrance. He ignored the police shouts and the gunshot warning they fired in the air. He heard the spur of the crowd behind him. Like and invisible hand the pushed him onwards. He could make it inside.

He felt a police officer tackle him to the ground and beat him with his stick. Other officers gathered round him and dragged him closer to the entrance behind the wall of men. More blows fell on him and he felt them reach for his wrists. They then stopped.

Their yells of warning were too late though and he pushed the trigger hard. There seemed to be a moment of peace and he saw his family smiling at him. His mother teary eyed, but proud. His father solemn and nodding his head in approval. His young brother unable to understand, but smiled and waved. He smiled back and then it was all over.

CAMMIE 

Cammie awoke with a startle. She coughed and put a hand to her head trying to ease the pain when she coughed. She still felt dizzy, but no longer sick and her head had stopped bleeding. The dry blood though clung to her hair.

Her hand though was a complete mess of dry and wet blood. She opened her palm and winced when the wound opened up more and fresh blood seeped out. She pulled herself to the sink and did her best to clean the wound.

She grabbed the towel and teared strips from it and tying it tight around her hand. She left the bathroom and grabbed her sidearm. It had somehow fallen from her waist band during her fight. She looked over at the man still out cold from her beating.

Gripping the pistol tight she pointed it at his head and was about to pull the trigger when she heard a car pull up outside. Running to the window she saw nearly six heavily armed men in black outfits and gear enter the building.

She needed to find an exit or hiding place and quick. Her head hurt more when she started to think and she felt herself almost pass out again. Who were these men? Were these the ones behind everything? What were they doing here? Yes that's right they want the laptop. It's not here though.

She thought of Nadia. Did she make it? Please god I hope she did. I need to know who they are. Her thoughts raced and she searched rapidly for a hiding spot. She could hear them on the stairs.

'Shit.'


	9. Chapter 9

CAMMIE 4.31pm

Cammie had found a small space in the wall. They had made a hole into the wall into the next room, but there was an older wall and space enough for her to squeeze between the old and new. She had just made it in when the men had entered the room.

They were surprised at the bodies all over the floor. Listening carefully she picked out they were Russian, but why would Russians be operating in Ujdrary? She watched and listened as best she could. The men ransacked the place looking for something, their frustration growing when they couldn't find it after ten minutes.

'Keep looking,' said one of them. A large square build of a man, but shorter than the rest. 'We need to find that hard drive.'

'Sir it's clear whoever killed these cavemen took the hard drive.' Another said, a tall broad shoulder, but slim man. His commanding officer stepped over to him quickly and he took one back.

'I said keep looking.' The taller one backed down and continue to check the sofa.

'Sir we got an alive one here.' Said a third. He was crouched down and Cammie couldn't make out his features through the small slits in the wall.

'You. Hey wake up' said the leader in bad Arabic. The other man translated better. 'Who did this?'

Cammie's attacker moaned through his pain. His one good eye stared at the Russian.

'Hey.' The Russian leader pressed hard against the man's gunshot wound forcing him to experience more pain. 'I said who did this? Where's the hard drive?' The man yelled out in Arabic and the other Russian translated for his commander.

'Inside the power socket in the kitchen. Unscrew it and it's there. He also says a woman did this to him. American. Could be CIA sir. We must tell the general.' The leader stood up and pondered for a moment.

'What did you tell her? Did you talk?' The arab understood without the need of translation. His head shook violently and he mumbled out loud.

'He says he told her nothing.' The commander stared into his good eye.

'He's lying. You know what to do.'

'Yes sir.'

Cammie heard the two gunshots, but didn't flinch. She stayed still and listened to everything. So her suspect had lied. These were probably the men who were going to pick up the laptop and other equipment. She pinched herself for believing that he had nothing else to tell.

She watched as best she could as the commander left the room chatting on a phone. He was too far for her to hear what he was saying or who he was saying it to. All she knew though was that the Russians were in play in today's plot.

She then saw another man enter with a laptop. Her heart sank when she saw it. It was unmistakable that it was the same laptop she gave to Nadia. Her worries were true. Nadia hadn't made it. She held back the tears by shutting her eyes tight.

She opened them again after a few seconds. Her eyes focused on the laptop and she watched the man upload the new code from the hard drive onto it. She had to get that laptop. Whatever was on it would prevent a major attack and bring justice for Nadia if she got it back to the US embassy.

She checked to see if anyone else was in the room before moving. From what she could see and hear there was just that one uploading the code. Cammie risked moving in the confined space. Her first step caused the walls to creak. But the Russian hadn't heard it.

She moved again quietly as she could until she reached the end of the wall. Bending down she crawled back out through the hole and behind the sofa. She peered over it and heard the commander on the phone with someone and the rest of his team surrounding him.

She turned her eyes from them and towards the one on the laptop. Her mind thought of the best way to incapacitate him without alerting the others. Her situation wasn't good. Her wounds prevented her getting the upper hand on such a larger opponent. She did however have the element of surprise.

WOLF 4.43pm

Wolf arrived at the address and saw the other SUV. He spotted one guard at the entrance. He switched his vision again to make out the hostiles inside. Six inside, but what he saw was odd. He could make out five men and one female, but she was sneaking up behind one of them sitting down.

Wolf knew that was the laptop he had to retrieve, but if that was the CIA agent he needed to get it before she got it into the US hands. For now though he watched her closely and the other hostiles. The mysterious agent snuck right up behind her target and struck him with a mighty blow on the temple.

He fell off the chair and must have landed with a thump because the others seem to stir, most likely calling out his name. They hadn't moved into the room though and he watched as the girl grabbed the laptop and made for the window.

He watched her climb down the ladder quickly, but she hadn't seen the guard at the bottom who heard her descent. He saw the others rush into the room to help their fellow man. She wouldn't make it if he didn't help.

Breaking from cover he ran across the street. He saw the startled look on her face when the guard caught her and she raised her hands. Then came a surprised look when the man slumped forward after a few bullets hit him and she saw him.

'Come on we got to move,' Wolf said ignoring her startled expression. He fired a few shots at the balcony when one of the Russians looked over. 'Move I said.' He grabbed her and pulled her for emphasis.

He fired a few more rounds to keep their heads down then chased off after Cammie.

PALACE HOTEL 4.31pm

Macey was knocked over by the blast with so much force she lost the ability to breathe for a few seconds. When the shockwave hit her she was walking away from the main entrance. Thankfully no broken bones had occurred, but others weren't so lucky.

Her ear drums rang that high pitched tune you hear in the movies, only this was worse. She felt completely deaf and what worried her more was when she felt blood in her ear. Steadily getting up she was in a daze, spinning round not knowing where or what she was doing.

It came back slowly to her and the ringing was replaced by an even more horrifying noise. Everywhere she turned she saw the effects of the blast. The scene was chaos and it happened on her watch. She couldn't believe what had happened, she didn't understand what happened.

People screamed all around her. Very few people helped each other, leaving it to the agents and marines to do everything. Everyone ran away from the entrance towards the back and that was when her senses all kicked back in.

'Sergeant, stop those people,' she pointed as they ran to the rear entrance. She couldn't allow everyone to panic and break away. 'Jackson, Jackson…Jackson?'

'Here Macey.' Replied a tattered looking agent helping a young Ujdrary police officer.

'Jackson Pull everyone back inside, get the marines to form a perimeter, agents help the wounded. We need to secure the building. I'll grab the Amba…' she was cut off when gunfire started outside. She watched as a few civilians and two marines dropped dead from multiple gunshots.

'Shit Macey they're shooting at us,' Jackson yelled while ducking down. Macey drew her Sig.

'Return FIRE,' she yelled and the secret service along with the marines fired at the hostile targets now trying to move into the hotel. Macey watched as another agent was gun downed followed by another. 'I'll secure the Prince and Ambassador, you hold this line till Anderson and his team arrives.'

Jackson nodded while reloading a new clip into his service weapon. Macey patted his shoulder then keeping her head low ran for the Ambassador.

ANDERSON 

'The hell was that?' asked Doc as they heard the explosion and saw the smoke.

'Shit. Doc step on it.' Anderson said.

'Sir I'm giving it all we're still about two mins out.'

'Doc just drive quicker. Jim man the , Grey, Dan with me.'

There was a unison of 'Yes Sir' and his team made their weapons ready. Anderson stared at the thickening smoke rise high into the air. He hoped to god they weren't late.

PERSIAN GULF 4.45pm 

Captain Zachary Goode had been briefed along with his team in flight. He and his men had just finished an eight month tour and were heading back stateside for some leave. However for him and his team things never worked out according to plan. His team specialised in extracting personal from hotspots all over the world and once again they were needed.

This time in a country that has never caused the west any trouble. Ujdrary had always been peaceful compared to its other Arab neighbours. They even helped the west when they invaded Iraq and Afghanistan, now though things were changing.

With the recent election and the Prince pursuing a treaty with the NATO some factions had started to act. Russia and China also announced their disapproval. Ujdrary was close to Russia and China and if the US managed to secure a treaty and build bases they knew the Americans could have an early defence shield. For China the US were right on their doorstep anyway, but Russia definitely feel more pressure.

They had managed to stall the Americans from building their defence shields in Poland, but sooner or later Russia was going to either back up its threats or allow the Americans to build. Russia had openly objected to the treaty and refused to sign it along with its allies. China objected for different reasons, but part of their government saw the benefits in the treaty as Ujdrary was opening up to other countries to help develop it.

So China's goal was to try and make Ujdrary a country welcome to all however the Prince closed down any proposition they made. Now the young Prince and the US were making powerful enemies on dangerous political fronts.

Zach allowed his men to grab some shut eye on the flight to the base. It would take them another fifteen minutes before they landed and his team would be debriefed further on the ground. Zach knew standard procedure was required here, but for covert operations those procedures were thrown out.

His team were given the green light to lead a force of five hundred troops into Ujdrary as soon as Prince Ari was secure along with the Ambassador. From what reports he got the US embassy had evacuated, but lost communications thirty minutes before military and embassy personal evacuated. Reports suggest they are either cut off, hostages or KIA.

The Ambassador was in the Palace Hotel and a British SAS team was on the ground with an unknown CIA operative. Zach sat still as the black hawk made a sharp turn. His thoughts on the mission were disturbed by others. Of a woman he hadn't seen for almost a year.

She had left on another assignment two months prior to his departure. It was the longest he'd known her to be away. She however must have been used to his constant leaving. It had put a strain on things lately and the thoughts of their last conversation haunted him.

Pleasant words weren't shared and he didn't mind she was on another mission to begin with, but then time got longer and with no word he got concerned. When is tour came up it had provided ease to his sleepless nights and he was able to focus is brain power on his assignments and missions.

For the past week however his nights got sleepless again. He didn't know if she was home waiting for him or if she was not. The scenarios of what might happen when he gets home kept him awake. What if he never gets the chance to apologise? What if she isn't there? What if she doesn't want him anymore?

'Captain eta 2 minutes.' The pilot jolted him from his worries and he nodded. There was no need to wake up his men, they only half slept and they awoke when the pilot had spoken. The black hawk made its descent and all Zach's worries disappeared as he focused on the new task at hand.

CAMMIE AND WOLF

'Keep moving,' Wolf called as he provided more cover fire for them. The Russians had chased them for nearly four blocks now. Cammie held the laptop tight and pushed herself on. Her heart was pounding against her chest and her headache returned.

She could feel herself becoming unbalanced and needed a rest. Her body wanted it, she wanted it, but she couldn't stop now so she found what reserve energy she could and kept running. She didn't have time to think of questions and answers for once of who was her mysterious rescuer.

Wolf ran up behind her and directed her down an alley. Bullets smacked off the wall as the just made it. Wolf used the corner of the wall as cover and fired more rounds. He caught one of them in the upper chest and neck with a burst shot then chased off again.

He could sense Cammie wavering, her legs almost buckled had he not caught and steadied her. She was totally spent and he could make out a nasty head wound and on her hand. The strip of towel she had wrapped around it was already bloodied again and dirty.

The heat of the afternoon sun didn't help either. Her dry lips and heavy breathing showed her fatigue. Wolf held her arm and pushed her off into a jog again.

'Come on. I can fix this when we find some place safe.' He said.

'I can't…I need a minute.' She panted.

'Sorry not now lass.' He fired just has another Russian entered the alley. He didn't make it back into cover in time and Cammie noticed a spray of blood before Wolf pushed her off and they crossed the street into a corner shop.

'Why we running? There can't be many left?'

'Lass it ain't just them we're running from.' She looked confused at him then he pointed out onto the street. Cammie held back the word that came to her.

'I know who they are. I've been tracking their movements for months now. I knew they were planning something big.' She knew when to trust her gut.

'Yeah well right now they have us outnumbered and I'm not wasting my ammo on them just yet. Now let me look at your hand.' Cammie held out her hand and winced when he peeled it off. 'That's deep lass, ye should have cleaned it better.'

'I didn't have time,' she responded through clenched teeth then bit back her further response when they heard the door open. They both didn't move and they heard at least three sets of footsteps.

'I'm going to make this quick, but ye are gonna have to be quiet ok lass.' It wasn't a question, but Cammie nodded.

'Ok.'

Wolf removed a gel pack from his aid box attached to his left thigh. He poured sterilised liquid onto the wound first, cleaning it and preventing any bacteria from infecting it. In these countries with only reasonable health care or worse, small wounds could end up killing you easily.

Cammie's eyes shot open and squeezed shut again. She had decided to bit into the collar of her shirt, but it really didn't help much. Wolf was surprised that she didn't make a sound though, but he bet her mid was saying every obscene word ever made and more.

He added the gel which was cold and welcoming in her hand which felt on fire at the moment. The cold gel would help numb and seal the wound for a few hours until stitches were put in. Cammie's eyes opened again and water filled them. She still bit onto her shirt, but her chest had stopped heaving heavily. She watched as Wolf added a dry dressing around the wound then tied it tight.

The footsteps had split up and one set was getting closer. Cammie drew her side arm, but Wolf patted it down shaking his head. Instead he told her to follow him out the back. Cammie went ahead of him when he told her too, but then stopped and shook him.

'The laptop I left it back there.' Wolf looked and saw the terrorist appear where they had moved from. He looked around for a few seconds then stopped when he stood on something. Cammie watched as he knelt down and called to his friends. Wolf nodded to her and they both rounded their new hiding spot and fired simultaneously.

The three terrorists dropped dead and Cammie wasted no time running to grab the evidence they desperately needed. Wolf grabbed the laptop from her hand when she passed him.

'What the hell are you doing?' she yelled. He simply tossed her his MP7.

'Cover me. The laptop is heavy baggage. All we need is the hard drive.' Cammie opened fired and killed two more terrorists before being forced behind cover as many more entered the shop. She popped round again and downed another.

The Russians rammed the shops wall with a large vehicle. Mounted on top was a heavy machine gun. Cammie downed another terrorist then dove behind the wall. She remained flat on her stomach as the bullets destroyed everything.

Unlike the movies there was no cover from a heavy calibre round at such close range. Wolf finally removed the hard drive. He tossed a flash bang and then a frag grenade. He and Cammie crawled for the rear exit as they grenade went off and they heard screams as some of them were caught in the blast.

The exited into the employees parking and both eyed a green Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R.

'I'm driving,' they both said in unison.


	10. Chapter 10

PALACE HOTEL 4.33pm

Macey fired her weapon rapidly. She used her body to shield the ambassador while the Prince's men protected him. She continually fired until the weapon clicked empty and the barrel slid back. Jackson came up beside her as she slid in a fresh clip. She blew some hair that had slipped free from her pony tail and over her eye out of the way.

'Macey they've broke the perimeter. We've got men down along with a number of civilians.' He fired from cover then ducked down as bullets smacked into the granite wall.

'Pull the men back in a steady line have the marines stay and give cover fire.' She stood up and fired more rounds and dropped two men running to flank their right. Jackson slid across the marble floor towards one of the pillars.

The marines formed a steady line, about eight of them remained out of fifteen. They poured suppressing fire forcing the insurgents to take cover, but many more numbers of armed hostiles kept coming into the hotel's lobby. Macey directed the Ambassador to move to the back of the hotel where all the other civilians were waiting. Armed body guards protected them.

'Macey give me a weapon I can fight,' the Chris said as Macey fired and kept his head down.

'No sir it's my job to protect you.'

'Macey I'm no amateur give me a weapon and I'll help.'

'No now stay here with me. Don't move unless I say and when I do you move fast and never leave my ass.' She fired over the heads of the marines and saw her aim was true as another terrorist fell. She ducked back behind the wall and saw Chris check out her ass for a brief second then look up at her face. A handsome, but cheeky smile was on his face.

'I'd never want to leave the cover of that ass.' His smile turned into a small laugh and Macey hid a small smile of her own. The agents moved and formed a new line behind the marines. Now the marines started falling back from left to right. Each one tapping the shoulder of his brother letting them know they were moving. Macey could see more terrorist enter the building and she prayed for Anderson to arrive or she would have to move on her own.

Her prayer was answered when she heard the sound of a heavy machine gun firing.

Doc had drove straight through the main entrance and up the slopes of the grounds. The heavy mob had tried to block them, but Anderson had told him to push it. The crowd was hostile and considered threats so if they didn't move they be run over. Doc thought they wouldn't move until two armed insurgents fired at them and he mowed them down.

When the crowd saw they had no intention of being stopped the spread like the red sea. Diving and screaming has the Humvee roared past them. Once they had entered the hotel grounds Jim got on the fifty and fired into the entrance. There must have been hundreds of insurgents with civilians running up behind them, all with weapons.

Anderson ordered Doc to do a sweep first and direct the enemy fire away from the hotel. Moving round they made a second pass cutting down more and more of the enemy.

'Doc head straight into the hotel go.' Anderson pointed. Doc spun the Humvee round and gunned it. The explosion had left a small crater, but also a makeshift ramp and Doc hit it at full speed sending the Humvee soaring through the hotel.

Macey and the rest of the agents watched stunned as a Humvee came soaring mid-air over the terrorists and landed on all four wheels, but then went into a slide on the marble flooring. Marines dove out of its way as it struggled for grip, a solider on top still fired the fifty keeping the terrorists head's down. Some were not quick enough though and soon they started falling back.

The Humvee finally came to a stop and Macey watched as three men got out. She guessed that Anderson was the one in front. He stopped in front of her.

'Agent Macey?' he asked.

'Yes sir.' She held out her hand and nodded her head also.

'Perfect timing right?' he chuckled.

'Better late than never.'

4.45pm BEX, BRITISH EMBASSY

'Mam, Anderson is on the line.' Rebecca ran over to the receiver.

'Alpha One go ahead.'

'Situation is hostile, I repeat hostile. We are being engaged by unconfirmed counts of civilians and hostiles. Our heading is for the airport along with a number of civilian transport who also await air evac.' Anderson took a moment to direct Grey's fire to a blockage ahead. 'Hostiles in pursuit of us and have engaged. Road blocks have been set up to direct our course south of the city I need air cover from Overwatch.'

'Alpha One Overwatch has returned and is inbound to your location. Civilian transport is ready and waiting on runway four, the US plane is awaiting on runway two. Wait out for further instruction.'

'Copy that, Roger.' Anderson saw another road block and braced for impact. Being the strongest vehicle they took point smashing through any obstacles and clearing a path for the convoy. Jim rode with agent Macey, the Ambassador and the prince with his family in the limo. The other marines brought up the rear and middle dividing the civilians from the primary vehicle.

Rebecca turned to Richard. 'We need to let the Americans know what is happening,' she said while walking passed him.

'I agree, but there is another pressing matter.'

Rebecca hated to hear those words and she stopped mid stride, turning round to face Richard. 'What?'

'Not here my office after we call the pentagon.' He walked passed her towards the conference room. Rebecca watched him closely. His operation this morning still hadn't achieved much and she still didn't know the details of it. SAS may be sent on counter insurgency operations, but for what purpose was this mission. From reports the team had recovered some data, but nothing solid of worth the risk of exposure. They may have prevented an attack, but look where they were now. All they had done was take out a cell working for a larger group and plan. No. this wasn't adding up right. She was missing something.

Rebecca walked into the conference room and sat down. She stared at the other occupants, all but Captain Gallagher were present, and she nodded at Duncan to proceed with the call. Duncan hit the speed dial and was patched through to the secure link. He gave the woman who answered his name, title and password.

'Duncan what's your situation?' came the voice over the speaker.

'Situation has turned critical sir. We are at this time cut off and surrounded by a hostile populace. So far we have only a small crowd outside our walls, but growing steadily with armed gunman stirring up the crowds. Most of the city is either in hiding or out on the streets. Our SAS team have secured the Ambassador and the Prince along with his family and many other foreign nationals. They are in route to the airport as we speak.' Duncan took a deep breath. 'Sir if they make it we are still cut off with no escape plan. Once they evac from the airport it will become overrun with hostiles with no chance of doing the same again. We simply do not have the man power.'

'Duncan we thank you for your help and have choppers inbound for you and your people once we know the primary package is in the air. You only have to wait a few hours longer.' There was a brief silence from both ends till Rebecca began to speak.

'Sir, Rebecca Baxter here, station chief for MI6. We received intelligence an hour ago that you have an undercover operative here in the city?' The speaker was muted and they were put on hold for a few more seconds.

'That is correct Miss Baxter. What about it?'

'My question is why was the US embassy evacuated hours before and we not told along with why the Ambassador's plane not turned round immediately?'

'Intelligence suggested a bomb attack on the US embassy and we have had thousands of threats concerning the Ambassador's arrival. That is why the President's advanced security team was sent along to analyse and investigate the situation. The embassy had gone dark before they could tell us how severe the situation had become by then we were simply too late.'

'Still your operative must have had an idea of what was about to happen?'

'They did and passed on their worry and conclusion. The fact remains there was no proof of a full scale shift in the country. Reports are coming in not only from the Ujdrary Capital, but from around the country and other cities. The army has not been informed of who is in charge and the generals are fighting amongst each other.'

Everyone in the room went quiet for a moment, taking in what they had just been told. To Rebecca things started to make sense now, still she didn't have all the pieces, but she knew and judging by Richard's static look he knew too. Politics. It always came down to power struggles in the Middle East. We were supposed to have moved on from conquering territories and building empire. Turns out humans would never change. They would change their tactics, but never their ambitions.

The signing of this treaty had sparked diplomatic tensions between west and east and this is where the new war was fought. Not with armies or generals facing each other on the field, but diplomacy, politicians, business men and spies. Anyone of these countries could have orchestrated such a move like this. Terrorist didn't have the ability create such a complex algorithm of code to hack into military software. The Chinese did though. Russians had the balls to act viciously with military actions.

Then there were the business men. The sided with the one who offered the most money and they had the money to fund such things as well as men to attack SAS troops. They could simply be working for themselves or anyone who hires their mercenaries.

'Sir have you heard from your agent recently?'

'Negative. She refused to pull out when we directed and she stayed to provide proof of who is behind the attack today.'

'We'll keep you apprised of any changes.' Duncan ended the call. 'Gentlemen, lady,' he nodded at Rebecca and she smiled. He was always old fashioned. 'We must get back to work.' Duncan left with Jamie already whispering in his ear. Rebecca turned her attention to Richard.

'So what is this new pressing matter?' she asked folding her arms.

'My office Rebecca.' He got up to leave.

'Whatever needs to be said can be said here, now stop wasting time we don't have.'

'Time is all we have right now Baxter…, but if you insist,' he took his seat again. 'The laptop and code on it was stolen… from us.' He stared straight at her waiting for her response.

'…What?' She asked in a hushed tone.

'It's ours, we wrote the code and lost it.'

'How the hell did we lose it?' She raised her voice. 'What does the code do? That is why the SAS team was here, to retrieve it right.'

'Sort of.'

'What do you mean sort of?'

'The code was created ten years ago, but with the advancement of technology we found it only able to hack into softly secured military systems. We test ran it from the earliest stages and have since every time the code is updated or a new one added. Effectively it's a long running code that can be added to or essentially perfected. However six months ago the code was perfected at a rate no one knew possible.'

'How is that and what was it created for?' Rebecca asked.

'The cold war proved that military might alone wouldn't stand a chance against nuclear warfare and once it ended and the shrinking of our defence budget we know we would have to develop something to turn the odds in our favour. Other countries are developing new technology and the US depend upon it more than anything. So in the event World War Three breaks out we created the Projects.'

'The Projects?' Rebecca cut in.

'The Projects was a secret military plan to create something or anything that would help us win or be the dominant power. We created the code to hack into any military system and cause a system hard crash and reboot. A country would be rendered defenceless to attack from anything and anyone. In all those years we failed till someone finally managed to do it. The code from what I was told doesn't take control of the weapon systems and cause them to self-destruct. Instead it pierces the armour. Once a system is crashed and forced to reboot we can then access any information about our enemies and allies.'

'So who stole it?'

'That's not the main problem. When it was stolen new code was added to it and made it a weapon. Now it not only crashes a system, but renders weapon commands and control useless. Planes, drones, missiles would simply fail to launch or if already in air, crash. Communications would go down and cities would blackout, power supplies stop.'

'Why would we create such a thing?'

'We only wanted it to force systems into reboot and allow us to deliver a crippling strike in one blow. Now it has the capability to hold a country at ransom. Instead of focusing on military targets it can now target civilians.'

'How was it stolen?'

'We passed it off to the military to test run it. A programmer by the name of Lucas Greer had written the code from memory and in-putted it into a laptop. He had sold drives containing parts of the code to a terrorist cell we tracked to Ujdrary. He thought he could make money, but simply double crossed his buyers by selling to everyone. Now he's dead and the code is still out there.'

'That is why the operation was done quickly.'

'Yes, but Anderson doesn't know the real reason his team raided that building today. The sixth man with them is a Projects operative whom I know nothing about so don't ask. His file has nothing about him either, effectively he's a ghost and his mission was to retrieve the laptop before anyone else does.'

'What if the Americans find out? They're operative has seen it remember.'

'His orders are to retrieve the laptop and kill anyone who gets in his way. If the American won't turn over the laptop…I don't need to tell you what happens next.'

'What about our witness who delivered the laptop?'

'He took care of her.' Rebecca looked at him shocked. Had the government just allowed an innocent to be killed? No they wouldn't, but the men who worked behind the scenes did. Those bastards never understood what happens in the field. They just argued about it from behind their big offices, country clubs and houses. She left the room leaving Richard alone. Her face let him know she was mad and disgusted by him.

4.50pm CAMMIE & WOLF

Cammie had been forced to ride at the back. Her mysterious rescuer who went as Wolf said her hand made her unable to drive. What bullshit she had thought, but knew he was right. She'd never admit it though. She held on tight as they raced passed a number of checkpoints and armed men who shot at them.

Heavier road blocks up ahead had caused them to take detours down streets they didn't know and made their journey longer. Cammie gripped him tighter around the waist has he didn't let up on the accelerator once which actually scared her. She thought back to the last time she rode on the back of a motorcycle. That time though it was a Honda and had almost been a year ago now. She thought about him now. Would he be back home yet? Would he be missing her? She pushed the thoughts out for now and held on as they turned another corner.

She thought she wouldn't be able to hold onto Wolf because of his armour, but unlike the regular military his wasn't bulky. It actually felt fitted to him personally and was flexible on him. The amour opened up like connected plates when he bent over, when he moved the plates moved also creating complete flexibility when in combat while providing protection at the same time. From the way he moved it also seemed pretty light. It wasn't an entire body suit of armour though. His legs and arms remained unprotected apart from his shoulders. His helmet was separate from the rest, but connected it to the body armour at the neck. His legs were only padded at the knees.

They came across another road block only this time he was forced to break. Ahead of them was four vehicles and around sixty armed men. These men though were not all insurgents. The black Humvees were mounted with machine guns and men in black fatigues started opening fire at them.

Spinning the bike around Wolf headed back the way they came. Cammie could hear the men shout and looked back seeing them get into the vehicles.

'They're gonna chase us.' She yelled over the sound of the Kawasaki's liquid cooled engine. She watched as Wolf simply turned his head slightly then gunned the throttle more. They seemed to be out of sight and she looked back again, but was then suddenly thrown against his back. Wolf had braked hard again.

She looked as to why he braked and saw two more vehicles drive towards them their occupants firing wildly inaccurate. 'Hold on tight,' he said.

She held on as he charged straight at the vehicles. They got alongside each other and he aimed for between them. Cammie thought he was mad.

Wolf unclipped his mp7 and handed it to Cammie. 'Here. Shoot out the driver on the right when I go between them. I got the left.' She grabbed the gun mp7 and steady her aim. Wolf looked behind him and saw the four Humvees chase them.

Drawing his sidearm he zoomed between the two cars. Unlike the Humvees these were beat up trucks and had no armour and offered no protection. He fired and shot the driver through the head the fired another killing the passenger. Cammie sprayed her bullets all over the front and driver's side. Her rounds killed all four men inside and the truck turned to the left crashing into the other one.

It wasn't over though, the Humvees picked up speed and the HMG's on top opened up. Wolf zig-zigged the Kawasaki dodging the rounds. Cammie gripped tighter with her bad hand and spun the mp7 round firing into the vehicles. The rounds bounced off the armour and she emptied the clip in frustration.

'I'm out.' Cammie shifted her position and spun round in front of him. She now sat on the front of the bike and wrapped her legs around his waist. 'I need another clip.' She said looking behind them and into his dark visor.

Wolf patted his thigh left thigh and she saw only three clips left. 'Use them wisely,' he said as she pulled one free and reloaded. Taking aim she fired behind them aiming for the gunners. After about half a clip she hit one and in a spray of blood he fell down into the vehicle. However another just took his place.

'There's too many of them, we need to get off the street fast.' Wolf turned a corner and saw one of the road blocks they had passed. A few terrorist stood guarding it and opened fire at them. Wolf got close to one and snatched his AK before he opened fired. He kicked him in the chest and sent him flying into the building's wall.

He put the bike in a spin once again and raced towards the oncoming Humvees. Cammie knew he was mad now. 'Are you crazy?' she screamed. He simply ignored her and handed her his last grenade.

Turning last minute he sharply turned down an alley way wide enough only for a bike. The Humvees braked hard and so did he. One Humvee stopped right at the alley and its gunner spun round. In the confined space there was no escape. Wolf took aim and shot the man before he even turned fully. Cammie then tossed the grenade with a perfect arm. It arched upwards and landed inside the vehicle. Barely a second passed and it exploded.

Wolf put the bike into action again and sped down the alley. The other two Humvees went around the road block and the building coming up again behind Wolf and Cammie as they exited the alley. Instead of staying on the road though Wolf raced down another alley aiming to lose his pursuers.

Cammie slapped relaxed a little, but then saw more vehicles when the exited back onto the street. Where were they coming from? She thought. The whole city must be out. She was right. Soon there was a mob of thousands running at them. Some were armed and fired at them, the others threw whatever they could find on the ground. Worse they were still being chased.

Wolf looked left and right. His HUD lit up with red targets all over. There was no alley way ahead to go down so he took the next best thing.

'Do you like shopping?' he asked Cammie. She looked at him then turned her head to see what he was meaning. She saw what he meant and looked back at him. He spun the wheels and Cammie sat behind him again. When they neared the shop she shot out the glass. Still the vehicles gave chase.

They didn't let up did they?


	11. Chapter 11

ZACH 5.00pm

Zach entered the operations command room. The company commanders stood waiting for him and he took his place around the table. On the table were satellite pictures of the situation in Ujdrary capital. Many fires could be seen burning and the US embassy was one of those fires. The pictures also showed great movement of masses and what really could only be described as heavily armed militia.

Terrorists may have orchestrated the attack, but now armed mobs on the streets had now created an army and potential big threat to any plans they had of peaceful extraction. Light ground vehicles posed a worry for choppers and the fact these photos were two hours old didn't help. Reports were still coming through keeping them update on intelligence, but lack of visual proof could see a lot of troop casualties.

Zach had been in a similar situation before and he didn't want to repeat that horror. The real problem was the go order. The men were eager and ready, but even they had to wait on the politics and time itself was causing casualties and their mission more hazardous. Zach studied and memorised the routes leading to the embassy. If they were forced aground he wanted to know the quickest and easiest routes and avoid ambush points.

'Sir what are our orders?' a young lieutenant asked bringing all eyes to look at Zach.

'Our orders are to sit here and wait for the green light lieutenant.' Zach replied still looking at a photo.

'Sir with all due respect we can't sit here and wait on standby four hours from our target. Hasn't the pentagon at least given some orders other than wait?' There was a nod of approval. Zach could see it in their eyes. The excitement and prospect of action. If only they knew what action was really like they might not be so hasty for it.

'I do not intend to sit here men. I'm overruling the order and given the go ahead myself.' He dropped the phot and stared at each one of them who in turned gave them their silent approval. 'However orders are still orders. We will mobilise and move to within one click of the capital. We move swiftly and silently. Choppers will take me and E company in ahead of the main column. Choppers will take Captain Roderick and his company to meet with General Faharad and his division.'

'The rest of us sir?'

'The rest of you will take the road straight to the capital. Don't stop for anything and avoid residential areas. We don't want folks thinking we're an invading army and have them shooting at us. God's knows how far this coup has spread and we don't want any engagements holding us up. Understand?'

'Yes Sir.' They all said.

'Gentlemen you have your orders. Wheels up in five, you're dismissed.' Zach left the building first. Outside was his second in command William Holden, a tough brute of a man with a rough childhood. He'd avoided prison at eighteen by enlisting in the rangers and later sniper school. Now he worked with the CIA and was the first member to join Zach's unit. Volunteered for the job and wouldn't let Zach say no to him.

'Well Zach?' he asked, passing Zach his M4 and helmet.

'We're go Will. Round up the men.' Zach walked towards the airfield and saw the choppers already powering up. Will whistled at a group of men lying on their gear. They stood up and followed in behind Zach and Will. All around him the base came alive as men rushed to their platoons and stood in line waiting to board.

Zach and his men walked at a steady pace to their Black Hawk. Boarding one at a time Zach waited for them to get on-board. He took one last look then hopped on himself. Just before they lifted off his thoughts drifted back to her, and he tried hard to recall how she looked, how she felt at his touch, how her touch felt, how she smiled, how she cried. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear William call his name.

'Sir…Zach?' Will nudged him.

'Hmm…what? He answered over the whine of the engine.

'I said are you alright? You've seemed like your mind has been elsewhere these past weeks?'

'It's nothing Will just…' he trailed off once again deep in thought. Will looked at the other members of the team who looked between the two of them then turned away when they saw William's gaze. It said mind your own business. The Black Hawk lifted off and soon one by one the other followed. Will leaned over to Zach again.

'Sir I know what you're feeling and trust me. Put it out of your mind for the sake of this operation we need you focused.' Zach turned to him fiercely. Will was the only man he'd allow to speak to him like that.

'You're right,' he nodded. 'You're right.' He repeated. He fist pumped Will and they both smiled and stared back out at the evening sun filled sky. Zach's thoughts though went back to her and suddenly everything around him was quiet. 'What's wrong with me?' he asked himself.

Macey 5.10pm 

Macey was tossed about in the limo next to the ambassador, neither of them had bothered to buckle up and with the roadblocks along with the speed at which they were traveling near gave her car sickness. She hated riding in the back, something about the back seat made her woozy and light headed. At this moment though she had to put that aside and just bare it. Chris seemed to be fine and even enjoyed seeing her legs fly up to balance herself. She caught his eye always watching her, but when she looked at him he'd turn away like a shy boy. Sometimes. Other times he'd just give her one of his smiles.

She had to give it to him, he had strange timing to hit on her. If that's what he was doing? Usually she could read men, but that was when she was a teenager. Now she was a Special agent working with professionals who knew how to hide feelings and agendas pretty well. Politicians were always good at that. Hiding stuff.

Another bump in the road tossed her across his lap. The look on his face was priceless while hers was red and hot she felt she could melt ice.

'Sorry ambassador.' She said quickly and pushed herself off of him. Her blushing could not be concealed, or was it embarrassment? She didn't know.

'Hardly the place or time agent don't you think?' She arched an eyebrow at him and he just stared.

'Did you really just use that awful line ambassador?'

'Yes I did and it seems to have worked.'

'How so?'

'Well you finally are having a proper conversation with me. The whole trip all I've got from you is. Yes sir, no sir, right away ambassador, we must go over security again sir. It's usually quite boring.' His shoulders shrugged and Macey turned her head slightly keeping her eyebrow arched.

'So you think I'm a boring conversationalist?' she smiled now that he didn't have a response. It was the first time he'd seen her smile and she totally forgot.

'You should smile more often Macey.' He said while smiling himself. The window separating the driver from the passenger rolled down and Jim popped his head through.

'We've reached the airport get ready.' Macey nodded and checked that her sidearm was ready.

'Sir for what happens next listen carefully. Don't get out the car until they secure the area, once it's secure I will exit first and confirm the plane is ready. You remain inside until I come for you, when I do you will keep your head low and move as fast as me. Do not wait for the Prince as he will be right behind shortly, you just keep moving until you're safely on that plane. Understand?'

'Understood.' Chris said and removed his tie. 'Why did I even think of wearing a suit in this heat?'

'Ok good.' Macey stared out the window and saw part of the convoy take a left. The civilians also had a plane standing by. The marines jumped out their vehicles and opened fire on some pursuing trucks. Their thin line was all that was between the militia and them.

Macey's team, the SAS, ambassador, Prince and his family all took the right towards their plane. The gunfire soon echoed as they drove further onto the runway. The car finally came to a halt and Macey kept peering through the window while Anderson and his team secured a perimeter with other agents. She heard the knock on the window and got out.

'Ok we'll hold this perimeter while you check the plane.' Anderson said to her. She nodded and ran over to the plane passing the bodies of agents and soldiers. Climbing the steps as quickly as she could she noticed on the opposite runway the civilians already boarding. The marines were still holding the gate, but were taking fire.

She entered through the cabin and banged on the pilot's door. When it opened the co-pilot was met with her dust and sweat covered face.

'You ready for take-off?' she asked breathing rapidly. He simply nodded. 'Ok I'll bring them up.' Running back down the cabin she waved leapt down the steps and reached Anderson. 'Good to go.'

'Alright men this is it stay sharp.' Anderson yelled and Macey made her way to the limo.

'Sir time to move c'mon.' She helped him out and used her body to shield his. The Prince and his family were close behind, his bodyguards copying Macey's movements. 'Jackson let's move.'

Jackson brought up the rear and the agents entered the plane after the Ambassador, Prince and his family were securely on. Anderson watched has they closed the door and the plane started making its turn to prepare for take-off. Macey sat beside a window and looked out. Anderson and his men watched them taxi away. She felt broken at having to leave them behind, she never understood that about the military. Men brave enough to stay behind while others abandoned.

She felt a hand grip hers. 'Don't worry Macey, as soon as we are in the air I'll call the president and they can be rescued. The lives of those lost won't be for nothing.' Chris gave her a genuine smile and she returned it.

'I hope it wasn't,' Macey whispered and continued looking out the window until Anderson was no longer in view.

ANDERSON

'All right lets hustle, we got to move. Back in the vehicles regroup with the marines and we'll head back to the embassy.' Jim patted his shoulder as he ran pass.

'Sir Civilians already taking-off. Job is done.' Jim hadn't realised how too soon he'd spoke though.

The plane had barely gotten off the runway when the familiar sound of missile soared through the air and hit the planes underbelly. The explosion's shockwave and heat from the fuel hit them even at their distance. The plane tipped its nose forward and crashed back onto the runway before another explosion split it in half.

The forward section was sent into a roll, barrelling down the runway straight into another plane. At its speed the stationary plane's metal screeched as it was hit and exploding along with the forward section. The other have of the plane skidded across the runway and into the fuel trucks. An even larger explosion was caused and the hot atmosphere burned hotter with the fuel alight.

Anderson and Jim turned immediately to where the missile was fired from. The surface to air missile had shot from the tower and Anderson had his men fire into it. That wasn't the only problem. Insurgents and militia alike had found another entrance and were now running out of the terminal onto the runways shooting wildly at them and the Ambassador's plane.

'Move, MOVE. Come on get in the Humvee.' Anderson ordered then raised his weapon and shot four gunmen. 'Doc drive towards the plane. Jim, Grey drive the limos over. Dan you're on the gun.' Anderson and his team dropped more and more targets before jumping into the vehicles. Jim drove the limo beside the Humvee and Grey beside him.

They formed a line with the vehicles, but with the Humvee's armour facing the bullets. An inaccurate RPG rocket flew in front of them, but it was also high enough to miss them. Dan opened up with what he had on the fifty. Bodies dropped or were smashed by its firepower. It didn't stop or waver them though from pushing on. Sooner or later Anderson knew their ammunition was going to run out. At that moment the fifty ceased firing.

'We have to get to the plane before they do Doc. Dan keep firing.' Anderson said and Dan switched to is carbine, He picked his targets with precise aiming and was rewarded with a few more kills.

OUTSIDE THE CAPITAL

'Sir our asset is on his way to retrieve the package once again.'

'See to it that he doesn't leave anyone alive this time.'

'He said he will take care of the job himself and won't make the same mistake again.'

'He better not, for it will be the last one he does make.'

'My friend why do you worry so much, two people against an entire city that wants them dead. They have no place to hide.' General Sadeem said while puffing on a fresh cigar. Urii turned to him.

'It is my job to worry and execute this mission as planned. I told you earlier general that a little leaven…'

'Yes yes yes I remember.' Sadeem cut him off must to Urii displeasure. 'Have a cigar. You like it.'

Urii slapped his hand away 'I do not want a cigar.' His reaction brought about an angry look on the general's face and he stepped forward.

'Remember it is you who came to us for help. It is you who seek a partnership, it is you and your president who seek to have military and economic action in my country. So when a friend offers you a cigar and you refuse it, he just might take offence to it. Perhaps think you have a hidden agenda. That perhaps you do not wish to share in their ways. Such a friend might no longer need more friends.' He emphasised his point by blowing out some thick smoke and offered the cigar once again.

Urii took the cigar and twirled it. 'Such a friend is very grateful, but shan't enjoy it until that code hard-drive is returned to him.' The general laughed and slapped him on the back.

'As I said, do not worry my friend we have counter measures in place.'

'Sir we have a problem.' Urii turned to the young soldier and swore under his breath. What could possibly go wrong next?

CAMMIE & WOLF 5.20pm

Cammie climbed the steps heading toward the roof. They had to ditch the bike after they ran out of fuel and worse of all was they had ducked into every corner, alley and shop they could trying to lose their pursuers. They had little luck though. Everywhere they turned they were met by armed militia and insurgents along with mercenary commandos.

Cammie's head had started bleeding again and she felt light headed. The heat was dying down along with the light, but she still felt hot. Her heart was pumping furiously with adrenaline and calling on any reserve she had. Her legs ached with the flights of stair they had climbed. Her hair stuck to the sides of her face. The sweat mixed with blood and dirt and her mouthed longed for a drop of water.

Wolf however looked as though he hadn't broken a sweat. Not that she could tell behind that visor, but surely his fitted armour made breathing difficult. Apparently it didn't because when he spoke he didn't seem too much out of breath. Cammie took a moment of respite. Wolf was about two floors down firing burst shots to keep their pursuers back. Controlling her breathing she tried her face with her forearm.

Wolf caught up and grabbed her by the arm.

'Come on we can't stop.'

'No wait… please wait.' She panted and released herself from his grip. 'I need a drink.'

Wolf tossed her a small plastic bottle out of nowhere. Where the hell does he suddenly have these things? She thought to herself, but was grateful for it. Wolf checked the stairs and she could hear their footsteps and voices.

'Ok let's go.' She said and tossed the bottle back at him. Wolf returned it to his pouch then followed her. They climbed the last flight and both kicked opened the door. The rooftops here were pretty close together and could be easily run across. Cammie and Wolf noticed thick black smoke billowing into the air.

'That's the airport,' Cammie said. 'They must be destroying any chance of escape.' They both started running over the rooftops, still they were chased. 'Don't they ever give up?' she asked herself and Wolf.

'I guess not. Whatever is on this hard-drive must be worth chasing us to eternity if possible.' Wolf and Cammie both leapt a clearing. A few moments late they heard a scream as someone must have missed it.

'We need somewhere to hide and fast.' Cammie leapt over another clearing ahead of Wolf who had stopped. Cammie looked back and he was looking up. Cammie at first didn't hear it, but now she could and wished she hadn't saw it. 'Oh come on.' She said. The chopper headed straight for them. A gunner was on the side of it and he took aim.

Cammie ran as fast as her legs allowed. Roof chips and dust was kicked up all around her as she dodged, ducked and zig zagged. The helicopter lowered its altitude and the gun brought his sights to bear again. Cammie dove over a small covering and layed her body flat as bullets blew it apart, but missed her. The chopper on overhead and she dared to raise her head slowly. Suddenly her hari was grabbed and she was yanked to her feet.

Wolf had watched the spectacle and saw the commando jump from the chopper when it had descended. Now he engaged Cammie in hand to hand combat. He had his own problems though. The roof was surrounded by commandos. All of who were professionally trained soldiers and wouldn't make mistakes. They would simply use their numbers to converge on him, but that is what he counted on.

Cammie blocked what would have been a rib breaking blow. She blocked a left cross then parried a jab and ducked under the elbow that followed. She ducked low under his arm and leaned to the left, leaning all her weight into her left foot for balance and threw a hard left right into his ribs. Using her momentum she struck again before bending down on one knee, striking his left knee buckling him then kicking his right shin bringing him down on one knee also.

She followed up with an uppercut to the nose and felt the cartilage break. Hot blood covered her knuckles and her opponent flipped onto his back. She drove a boot between his spread legs then used her knees to lean on his abdomen. Wheezing her opponent moaned and never saw the first of three blows to his head that knocked him unconscious.

Cammie stood up and saw Wolf.

Wolf had engaged his targets with a knife and pistol. His mp7 had ran out of bullets, but he had taken two of his five opponent's with them. Now only three remained. He ducked under the rifles with such speed they couldn't bring them to bear. Stabbing one through the throat he heard him gargle and at the same time delivered a knock out back kick to another. Now only one remained.

He brought his weapon up, but Wolf closed the gap with such speed he saw the man's shocked face. He threw a punch, but it was stopped mid-flight by Wolf's hand. Wolf stepped back keeping hold of the arm and stretched it then using is opposite arm smashed it against his target's elbow.

The arm bone snapped at the elbow joint and the man screamed in pain. Spinning round Wolf ended the scream by striking his blade though the back of his skull and pulled it out just as swiftly. The body dropped and he gazed over at Cammie who waved him over.

Cammie waved her arms and then ran for cover when she heard the sound of the chopper's gunner open up again. She dived through a door way and fell down a flight of steps. Wolf ran and jumped across the open, but he didn't make it. He felt the slam of the round as it hit him. Now he was falling and falling. He couldn't grip anything and he felt the world around him blur.

He crashed on top of a car, his impact caving in the roof and smashing all the windows. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe and everything became darker around him.

MACEY 5.25pm 

Macey was half hanging outside the limo firing at pursuing vehicles. Jim fired at the trucks chasing them also from the passenger's seat. Anderson was out in front leading the way back to the embassy and the Prince's limo was in the middle.

'I need another clip.' She shouted down at Chris. He passed her another clip for the HK UMP she fired. The rear window smashed and Chris ducked behind the leather seats.

'I think this is one scenario I won't be able to use diplomacy.' He joked. Macey couldn't hear him, but heard him laugh a little. She was too busy to question what he found funny.

Jim reloaded his weapon and was about to fire again when he saw a bus approaching. It was too late to do anything and he yanked Macey down. The bus hit the square on and tipped the limo over the bridge. There was a moment Macey saw as everything slowed down, but then it was quickly gone when the limo landed hard and heavily on the lower bridge just below. The limo bounced and rolled tossing its occupants. It finally came to a stop upside down and Macey was tossed out of the door.

She fell out backwards and felt her grip slip from the door handle. She was falling and couldn't help scream, but then a strong arm grabbed her. She looked down, she dangled near sixty feet up.

'I got you.' Chris said bleeding and straining. 'I got you.'


	12. Chapter 12

MACEY 5.30pm 

'I got you. Hold on.' Chris blew out a lung full of air. He was dazed from the car crash, bleeding and bruised. He felt sharp pains on his ribs and chest which made him find it difficult to breathe. 'Macey use your other hand to grab on.' Macey did as he told and held on.

She looked up at him scared, but still composed enough not to panic. Situations like this could get more than one person killed. 'Is Jim and the driver ok?' She asked.

'Never mind them right now, can you find a footing?' he asked. He used his own foot as leverage on the inside of the car and pulled her up, but with the limo in a slight angle he struggled to pull her to safety.

'My feet are dangling mid-air here. I don't think there is a sure footing for me.' She yelled back up at him.

'Now I don't think is the time to be sarcastic.' He replied.

'But a gun battle was alright for you to be flirty?' Macey countered.

Chris stopped pulling for a moment, 'What? When was I flirting?'

'Oh don't you deny it ambassador. With all the smiles and comments you been making its pretty easy to see you are flirting.'

'Agent I hardly doubt this is the time for such a conversation.'

'Oh so it's agent now and not Macey?' Macey yelled up. 'Hey are you even pulling?'

'I need to find a hold first so as I don't join you out there.' It was at that moment that the door above him opened and Jim grabbed his legs to steady them then held out his hand to him.

'Come grab it quick.' Jim said then looked up from where they fell and was pleased no one was looking over to check if they had survived. Chris let one hand go from holding Macey and grabbed Jim's hand quickly. He felt himself slide down the leather seats a little, but now he had the hold he needed.

'Ok Macey climb up me and I'll pull, we've got you now.' He instructed her. Macey did as she was told and with both hands clasped to his she pulled herself up and gripped his forearm. Which was surprisingly firm. She pulled herself up more until she was face to face with him.

'Hi.' He said, straining and sweating from his awkward position. He saw her beautiful face frown at him then reach up to grab the frame of the door inside the limo. He waited until she got a good hold then pulled himself upright and helped her climb back inside. He let Macey go ahead and exit the car first from Jim's side then he followed. The sun was going down now, but his eyes still squinted at the sun's brightness.

'The driver didn't make it.' Jim said plainly. Macey shook her head and checked herself over. She had lost her weapon during the crash and felt naked without it.

'I lost my sidearm.' She told the two of them. Chris looked around him checking to see if it was lying around anywhere. Jim handed her his own Sig Sauer and a spare clip.

'It's all I got sorry.' She thanked him then checked it before holstering it. Chris stared at them both.

'Shouldn't I have a weapon?' Macey and Jim both looked up at him as he was taller, he stood there eyes shifting to both of them and hand held out slightly. Jim moved back to the car and returned a second later. He handed Chris what must have been the driver's weapon and two clips. Before he grabbed both Macey grabbed the extra clip.

'I'm having two spare, you only need the one.' She stared at him daring to object, but he never.

'You know how to use one ambassador?' Jim asked.

'Former airborne trooper soldier. I didn't always where a suit,' he said and checked his weapon. 'Shall we go?' he asked while removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeves.

'Yes, but I take point,' Jim said heading off down the road, Macey and Chris followed him a few paces behind.

REBECCA 5.30pm BRITISH EMBASSY

'We lost the ambassador sir.'

Duncan, Richard and Jamie looked at her twice as if she must have said something wrong, but then she repeated herself. 'What happened?' Duncan asked.

'They were rammed off of the road by a bus, Anderson couldn't confirm if they survived or not.' Rebecca turned away hiding the emotion in her eyes. Macey had been in the car. Oh god Macey, she prayed within herself that she was ok. That she was fine.

'So we failed and now the Americans will blame us.' Jamie said raising his voice. 'This is on you Duncan and it will reflect badly on all of us unless we find a different story for their demise.' Duncan turned round with his hands on his hips. His political ambition more hurt than anything else. It enraged Rebecca to a point she spun him round and threw a hard punch straight across his face.

Duncan and Richard both grabbed her as Jamie fell onto his arse nursing his cheek. 'You crazy bitch.'

'Fuck you, you bastard. For all we know they are still alive.' Rebecca said tearful eyed and mixed with pure anger at his bullshit ambitions. The man cared very little if not at all for anyone bar himself.

'Rebecca take a walk. Go,' Duncan pointed her down the hall. 'Richard take her, go now.' Richard nodded and dragged her away until she was able to walk on her own. She shrugged him off and headed to her office. Richard watched her go and felt her pain. He made his way back to the two men. Jamie was picking himself up off the floor.

'The hell is wrong with that crazy woman. I'll see she's brought up on charges.'

Richard stepped close to him, 'Whatever she did was justified you pompous arse and if I recall…you just walked into a door. Right Duncan?' He turned and looked at Duncan.

'Yes absolutely, these swinging door have always been an issue I never was able to fix.' Duncan nodded at Richard. Jamie looked at both of them shocked.

'You're all against me on this?'

'No Jamie not against you. Just warning you that taking this matter further will not be a good idea. Besides both of you are not entirely wrong. Yes the ambassador could be dead, but that is unconfirmed and in military terms if unconfirmed you are just listed as MIA.' Duncan said.

Jamie still nursed his now swollen cheek, but bit back his response. 'So what is our options now?' Duncan looked to Richard.

'Same as before, secure the Prince and his family and see to it they are extracted safely. Soon we're all going to be trapped inside this embassy until reinforcements arrive. Until then we should set about preparing for attack from this city. Everyone is out on the streets and we are the only shield between the Prince and the gallows.' Richard said.

'What about the Americans? Should we tell them what has happened?' Jamie asked.

'No we'll keep it quiet for now until we can confirm they are dead. Until them not a word about the ambassador to anyone. When Secret Service arrive with Anderson and the rest we give them the cover story that the Ambassador is alive and making his way here on foot.' Duncan pointed out a finger at them for effect. They both nodded in agreement then went their separate ways.

Jamie stormed off to his own office ahead of Duncan. Duncan made his way to his at a slow pace, his mind in deep thought. Retirement was so close and yet he feared that he might not see it. Richard watched him go then made his way to Rebecca's office. He knocked on her door then entered. He was surprised with what he was seeing.

Rebecca stood by her locker changing into loose clothing. Gone was her navy pencil skirt, jacket and blouse. Now she wore a plain red t-shirt and dark navy jeans. She was hopping around on one leg, putting on a pair of socks. Richard raised a questioning eyebrow.

'What are you doing?' he asked confused.

'I'm going out there Richard and don't think you can stop me,' she finished putting on the sock and now grabbed a pair of boots, not the classy kind nor military. They were plain black with only a small wide heel to help stay on balance when running. 'You're quiet.' She said and then checked her mobile before putting it in her pocket.

'I'm just surprised that you would abandon your post and leave me here to deal with everything. I thought you hated me.'

'I don't hate you Richard. I distrust you, which is completely different and today you have grown on me. I daresay that you have actually come to enjoy me and have my back today for the first time since I started working here.' She bypassed him, but then he blocked the door.

'You can't leave Baxter. You know you can't.' They both stared each other down.

'Get out my way Richard, I'm going to find my friend and no one is going to stop me.' She kept her hand on the door handle and Richard removed his hand from blocking the door opening. 'Thank you.'

Richard followed her quick pace down the halls to the weapons room in the basement. 'Baxter listen, even if you did manage to find them what then? Do you really want to find your friend's body lying out there? They could have been captured then how you going to rescue them?' Rebecca ignored him and loaded an L85a2, the modern day British soldier's primary rifle. It was the update version of the old SA80 they used to carry back in the late eighty's and early two thousand's. It was a proved and reliable weapon here in the Middle East.

'End of discussion Richard, goodbye.' Rebeca grabbed a few extra magazines then some water and a small pack filling it with the extra rounds, medical equipment, water and she placed a small Sig Sauer in her waistband as back-up. Then she walked out. Richard gave chase.

'Rebecca please stop and think for a moment. Personal feelings is not an option here. You are a reliable asset and a great field agent, but that is over now. Your place is here monitoring everything and keeping things running smoothly.'

'Richard I have faith in you taking over and accomplishing my task. Now I'll be back as…' she was suddenly cut off as a young corporal called her.

'Mam we found this woman at the gate and said she had important information for you. We checked her for weapons and she's clean.' Richard and Rebecca both looked at the young Arab girl as she approached.

'My name is Nadia and I have important information from Cameron Morgan.'

CAMMIE 5.35pm

Cammie had evaded her pursuers and hid while they searched the area. They hadn't searched long before they found what they were looking for. The hard drive. She thought of Wolf whom she lost sight of as she dove inside the building for cover from the chopper. Now she feared that he must have been captured or worse. It was worse. She had found a hiding spot on a rooftop garden a few feet from where the chopper had landed.

This country the roofs were flat since rain was scarce and it allowed easy access for helicopters to land on them. Not recommended, but still capable of it. When it had landed she watched a big hulk of a man in black fatigues, cap hat and neat beard step out. The chopper then lifted back off and he had approached the man she knocked out who was now getting treated by what must have been a medic. The way these men moved and searched told they were all military or at least military trained.

Then there was the fact they were Russian. She knew the language well so could hear what they were saying. The leader had stepped up to the injured soldier and asked him what had happened. The soldier replied that he was simply beaten and sorry for letting him down. The leader had just pulled his weapon and shot him through the head. The medic had been so shocked he jumped backwards and scurried away. It was at that moment she saw other men approach him and hand him the hard drive.

'Where did you find it?' his heavy voice asked.

'On the soldier, the one you shot. It was on his personal,' answered the proud soldier.

'Is he dead?'

'Yes Sir.' He adjusted his weapon as he said it and the two men accompanying him stepped back a little.

'Are you sure?' the burly Russian asked as he put the hard drive in his pocket.

'I put another round in his head to make sure.' The leader just stared at him for a moment then turned away. He pointed his index finger to the sky then made a circular motion for them to regroup and move out. Coming from her hiding place she watched as all the soldiers ran scattered from the roof and made their way back to the vehicles parked on the street.

Cammie put a hand to her mouth for a brief moment and thought about the stranger who had saved her. She didn't know him and felt sorry that she never would be able to thank him properly. Her mind and training kicked back into gear though and she quickly made her way to the street also. She had to retrieve that hard drive before they took it back to whoever they worked for.

On the street were the parked vehicles, four of them in total. The leader stepped into the first one and then the rest of the men entered into two others. The last one however only one got into the driver's seat and Cammie ran for it. She kept low and approached the back of it. She couldn't see through the tinted windows, but the rear door was open and she made for it. She jumped inside the spacious Humvee and the driver shut the door without checking then hopped into the driver's seat and followed the convoy.

Now here she was bouncing about the roads for the last ten minutes with no idea how far she was going or how long the journey would take but she had to get that evidence back, for in the hands of these killers it was a weapon with the potential to cause mass murder.

She suddenly felt the cars stop and she heard the driver get out and call to a mate before the door shut again. Peeking up and outside she saw something much worse than she expected. The government had to know about this quick. Outside Cammie was staring at rows and rows of Russian soldiers. These ones were not dressed in black fatigues though but normal military gear. Now it all made sense to her. She had to find that hard drive. Whatever they planned to use it for would not be good and would leave the US military defenceless to any response they made.

PENTAGON

'Thank you Duncan we'll be in touch, the NSA chief said. Ending the call he turned to the head of the CIA. 'If this code is real what kind of damage are we looking at?'

'Physical damage none, but if such a code exist it would cripple our military capabilities by a large margin. We would have to shut down and rebuild our defence system, codes, commands and structure from the ground up. It would send us back to the stone age so to speak.'

'Don't we have anything to prevent against such an attack?'

'Our procedures and new firewall should, but it's never been tested. It's only in the prototype stage awaiting testing and approval.'

'Well now it's getting pushed forward. I want all out techs on it. We must be prepared for immediate attack. The British and your undercover operative have failed to secure it. We must prepare before it's too late.' Everyone in the room sat there with worried looks.

'I'll get the project moving. Our best tech developed and she will have it ready to go.'

'She better.'

The CIA chief speed dialled the Langley office in Virginia and ordered them to activate the Fire Shield project. 'It's done.' He said and placed down the phone.

VIRGINIA 

Deep within the walls of the CIA headquarters, amongst the secrets of a nation, amongst the men and women who protected the home front from enemies foreign and domestic sat the analyst who worked around the clock underpaid, but loyal. One in particular sat at her desk staring at multiple codes running over three separate screens. She leaned back in her chair and started spinning it around and around until she heard her phone ring.

'Helloooo.' She continued spinning in her chair completely bored.

'Sutton drop what you got. The big boys just called for you.


	13. Chapter 13

ZACH THIRTY MINS FROM UJDRARY BORDER

Zachary Goode had kept quiet the entire flight. He ignored, or rather hadn't heard the jokes his team shared to keep up moral and pass the time for the long ride. He had been thinking about Cammie the entire time, she was what kept him focused, she was what kept him alive, and she was what his life was worth fighting for. She was his life. For the past five years he had travelled to the world's darkest corners and seen some horrific stuff.

Just knowing that she would be waiting for him when he got back home was what kept him vigilant always. He never wanted to have her suffer through any pain, emotionally or physically. He never acted the hero, but instead did his job sensibly and professionally. It kept him alive, it kept him alive for her sake, and it was because of her he was alive.

He had seen many men do foolish things and it cost them dearly. He had come to learn very early that having a life back home in the states and to do this job didn't mix well. He had Cammie though, and she wasn't just some clueless girl friend who he kept his secrets from. No. She knew the life also. She understood the hardship of having a normal life with their line of work. She knew what it cost some people. Hell she knew first hand. Her own father died being a spy.

He wouldn't put her through pain like that. No never, if he died away from her arms he would have failed her, he would have caused her more pain. Losing something makes you hold onto everything else more dearly and by god when he got back home after this mission he was going to hold on very tight. He wasn't going to let her go, she was his all, she was his everything. He would make things right and apologise about their argument ten months ago.

The chopper descended its height and Zach stared out as the last light of the day gave way to the night. That was good, the darkness would conceal their advance, but also might slow the convoy about an hour behind. He ran a hand though his hair and scratched at his growing beard before turning to William.

'I love her Will.' He said and caught the attention of his confused team.

'Love who Zach?' Will asked.

'You stupid idiot, Cammie. What other girl have I got?' Zach said over the Black Hawks roar.

'Well there was that woman in Israel, you know the Mossad agent.' Will joked with a smile that earned him a punch on the shoulder.

'You know well that nothing happened. I'm still pissed you spread that rumour.' Zach said, he caught the smirking faces of his men. 'Nothing fucking happened.' He emphasised.

'Sir we know nothing happened with you and her, but it did happen with someone and since you were there it was natural that the rumour came out you were the one.' One of Zach's men shared.

'You dickheads near got me brought up on charges of Conduct Unbecoming. You do realise Mossad is the scariest, badass motherfuckers in the business,' Zach turned away from them and stared back out the black hawk. 'I'm worried for her Will, what if she is in danger and needs me? I'm too far away to do anything.' He whispered.

'Zack buddy,' Will placed an assuring hand on him. 'She's not in any danger. Right now she's probably sitting down with her friends and enjoying the life from the safety that men like us provide.'

'I wish I could accept that Will, but I just feel it. I can't explain it, but it's like she's reaching out to me and all I feel right now is helpless and that I'm going to be too late to do anything or worse.'

'Zach…get your head in the game. I can't have you breaking down on me or us with an operation of importance as this,' Will said firmly, but quiet so the rest of the team couldn't hear. 'Everyone is counting on you, put her to the side and focus. You will see her again and when you do, you can propose, have kids, a little house by the beach and hell even a dog, but let it go for just another twenty four hours,' Will said.

'You're right. Thanks friend. I suppose you'll want to be best man huh?' Zach joked.

'I hate weddings, but for you I'll make an exception.' Will joked back.

Zach let out a small laugh. 'Perhaps it's time I introduce you to a friend of Cammie's.'

'Hell no, don't be doing me any favours.' Will said with his eyebrows half raised.

'I forgot that you have eyes for you school crush still.' They joked for a few minutes longer then Zach thought about it. Will was right, Cammie wasn't in any danger it was all just in his head, but what about when Will said propose and the stuff about a family? Maybe it was time.

CAMMIE

Cammie never felt more in danger than ever. Here she was stuck inside some sort of compound that Russian soldiers were using as a F.O.B or staging post. Ujdrary was not far from becoming a heavy conflict zone between western and eastern super powers, and the key to it all lied in the hands of the man she was following.

The beardy Russian had split from his men and entered into the building which Cammie had now figured out was an old school. He was on the phone, but she couldn't hear what he was saying over the noise of vehicles and men's voices.

She had stuck to the shadows which was a lot easier now that the light had gone down. Though in the distant she could see the light of huge fires burn and heap thick black smoke into the air. After hours of running around and fighting for her life in the heat, Cammie was near exhausted. Her headache hadn't gone away and she knew she was going to need it checked over. She was thirsty, and the bandage on her wounded hand was coming off.

Her clothes were dirty along with her bloodied and bruised face and body. Her legs ached from the running and her feet felt hot from being on them constantly. She would give anything to have a cool bath right now and a massage.

Following her prey away from the busy playground she kept her distance has he walked through a garden in the middle of the school. Cammie kept to the sides of the wall and pillars that surrounded the garden. Once he passed through another set of doors Cammie ran through the garden herself. She stopped the door just before it closed and peeked round. On the other side was a long hallway and she watched him make heavy footsteps all the way to the bottom and take a left.

She waited till he turned the corner then gave chase. Keeping low even though she was inside, she stealthily checked for possible quick exits or hiding spots, just in case someone came up round the corner. Thankfully no one did. She came up to the corner and hugged the wall, she could see the light from a classroom pour out onto the floor. This made eaves dropping a little harder. She could hear two people mumbling, but was too far back to pick up the words.

Risking it she rounded the corner and darted across the door way. Both Russians had their backs to her and were in deep conversation to even be alarmed of her presence. Now she hid behind the doorway, away from the light, concealing herself and her shadow. The voices were much clearer now.

'We have it here sir, inputting it for final stage now,' said the gruff leader. 'How long will it take?' he asked the analyst.

'At least half hour once all the code has been finished.' There was a moment then the leader spoke again.

'He wants to know why so long.'

'The hard drive seems to have been slightly damaged so I have to repair some of the missing code. I noticed it when I scanned it. There were few incomplete lines, but what is worse is the fail safe added to it. The young soldier said.

'Wait what?' The voice wasn't the leaders, but came over a phone speaker. So there are more people involved Cammie noted to herself.

'Whoever created this code new its power for destruction and was smart enough to create a backdoor. Most do, but what he or she has done has created the essential off switch. Once we turn this on there is a signal that will obviously let them know, and wherever they are they could easily reverse anything we do with it.'

'So what is the point in all this? Did the Arabs trick us?' The leader said.

'No they have given us a great gift here, the only problem is it will take more time to actually put our plan into effect.'

'How much time?' came the voice again over the phone.

'Weeks perhaps months.'

'We do not have that much time. We assured everyone and the Ujdranian government that it would be today. We gave them our word to help them get rid of the Prince and prevent any American retaliation.' There was a pause. 'You just said it would take half an hour.'

'Well sir yes it would, but first I have to neutralise or at least stall the fail safe. That alone is the difficult part. If I commence with the plan it will work, but the fail safe would simply stop us.'

'How long before they would know and the fail safe cut us off?'

'I have a program that can stall it for at least forty minutes to an hour. After that there is nothing more I can do. You need a room full of the best tech minds to figure exactly how this works.' The soldier looked up nervously at his superior.

'Do it and let me know when it's done. Once you're in proceed as planned and knock out the satellite, and communication. The Americans will be blind and dumb to our movements and too late to respond once they realise what has happened.' The phone call must have ended because the leader repeated what the voice had just said, but added a fearful threat at the end.

Cammie breathed deeply taking in what she had just heard. This was more than just a mere terrorist attack, and the Arabs were working with them. It made sense now to her. The terrorist would take the blame and the world would see it as poor handling by the US. With the Prince dead a new government would take over. No doubt the Prince's enemies, and they would ally themselves with the Russians so America wouldn't and couldn't take military action.

Cammie heard footsteps near her, she searched her surroundings for a place to hide. Got in a lapse of deep thinking she could only hide behind a circular bin in the corner. The darkness helped conceal her and she watched as the large Russian came out the room, but instead of heading back the way he came he took a left and continued in that direction.

Cammie waited didn't wait any longer than she needed to. Doubling back the way she came, she ran back up the halls and out into the playground where the Russians were all preparing to move out. Cammie knew what she had to do, it was dangerous, but hell the lives of millions hung in the balance. Her very own nation was going to come under attack from a powerful enemy and now they had an equally powerful weapon that would give them a huge advantage.

Unless she could turn the tide and manage to relieve them of it. Cammie ran from cover to cover towards some bike sheds. The sheds were used to store ammunition and she searched each box till she found what she was looking for. It was the third last crate from the end. The box was no much larger than a shoe box. The only difference was what was inside. The sign in white said rpahatbl or as its pronounced granaty, in english… grenades.

She removed two from the box of twelve. If these Russians thought the US didn't have a response then they were dead wrong. They would have to go through her first. She pulled the pin form both then threw them onto the munitions. Grabbing the box she ran as fast as she could, modern grenades only had three seconds on them instead of five. This allowed no time for enemies to throw them back at you.

Sure enough three seconds later Cammie heard the loud explosion. She didn't look back though and in the Russian panic and confusion she tossed more into and under the vehicles.

FORTY MILES INSIDE UJDRARY 

Captain Roderick had taken his men to meet with General Faharad as ordered by Captain Goode. He had arrived at the rendezvous with one company. In all two hundred men, the rest of the battalion was further behind while Captain Goode would go further up ahead to the capital itself with another company, two companies were traveling by land with the tanks and convoy and the remaining company would stay at base in support.

Where Captain Goode's mission was to secure an effective evacuation, the convoy would remain behind and demonstrate US strength in the area, just in case Russian or Chinese troops thought the door was open for entry.

His mission though, was to make contact and asses the Ujdranian armies loyalties. So far they had been quiet to the happenings in the capital and the US government believed the situation with the army to be unstable. If they could show that the US was willing and able to back up an ally they might help with destabilising the country again.

Roderick sat on a rock looking at his watch. The general was already late and his men were on high alert. The sun had gone down a while ago, so they all switched to night vision infrared. Roderick's second in command approached him at a slow pace.

'Sir the General is here.'

Roderick pushed himself off the rock and walked side by side his lieutenant. 'Are you sure it's him?' he asked.

'Well it's his division coming up the road now. I saw the General himself through the field glasses, he's leading out in front as if he was the Great Genghis Khan himself.' Roderick managed a small chuckle. His lieutenant had seen a lot of action years ago in Iraq and Afghanistan. He had signed on after nine eleven like so many other young men.

Serving years in the Middle East and nowhere else he developed a sixth sense with these people. He didn't hate them, in fact he believed that they could have a better life, he just distrusted them and always kept his awareness about them. Both of them reached the slope on the road that went down into the valley.

'Pass me the binoculars,' Roderick held out his hand. 'You're right it is them, but... what is that?'

The lieutenant looked at him and then heard it. 'Incoming,' he yelled warning all the men and diving on the ground for cover. Roderick dove in the opposite direction. He wasn't so lucky though. The shell from the tank landed right where he had been standing and before he had hit the ground he was thrown higher up into the air. When he finally hit the ground he didn't feel it. The still shocked look was on his face.

The lieutenant turned over and called out orders. He searched for his CO, but couldn't see anything. More shells blasted and lit up the dessert night around him. Keeping low he ran back away from the edge of the slope. Barking order as he moved he grabbed the nearest radio man he could find.

'Quarterback, Quarterback this is Charlie One, I repeat this is Charlie One,' the radio crackled and the shells whizzed over him. Some exploded causing casualties. It was at that moment when he heard small arms fire from his right above him on the high ridge. 'Sir we're under attack, I repeat we're under attack from multiple hostile forces.'

ZACH 

'When Roderick's company called in their situation Zach cursed under his breath. The situation had changed drastically from bad to fucking hell. Abandoning his original plan he ordered the choppers in his command to redirect their course.

The convoy was too far away to reach them in time and by redirecting the choppers he was abandoning the people inside the capital. Caught between his mission and the lives of all the men in his command Zach punched his leg.

'Turn us around,' he ordered his pilot. Breaking off from the rest of the fleet William and his men stared at him.

'Sir what are you doing?'

'Finishing our mission.' He turned away from them, his clue that he wasn't up to discussing it. 'Have Captain Del Roy take half the company and assist Charlie Company.

'Sir may I have permission to object to our current course of action?' Drake said, Zack's platoon medic.

'You may, but it's the order you will follow soldier. Our mission is to extract the Prince along with all western nationals. If we divert all the choppers to reinforce Charlie we could essentially allow whoever is behind this attack to kill the Prince and everyone else. We will not only have failed our mission, but lose an ally. Do you think politics don't play a part here? The Ujdrary government would see it as abandonment and all of us brought up on charges.' Zach took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of each man.

'We're with you sir.' William said.

'Good, the men out there are trained for this situation, we will give them assistance, but we will stay on mission.' Zach ignored their silence and spoke more with the pilots. A few minutes late their large air fleet was reduced to half strength and flew in opposite directions. Thinking to himself again he did believe this was the right choice to make. He had to stay on mission, but what he hid from the men was that he had a deep feeling inside that someone was calling him for help. He didn't want to admit it was her. Surely it was impossible to be her, she must have been back in the states by now, but he felt something, he couldn't explain it, but he hoped to god he was right.

'Will pass me the Sat phone. I need to call the Pentagon.'

PENTAGON

'Sir we have word that the fifth Marine Battalion is under attack.' Said General Lane.

'Where?' asked the NSA Director.

'Just inside Ujdrary.'

'Who the fuck gave the order to advance?'

'Captain Goode sir. He acted without my or anyone else's orders. He takes full responsibility for any repercussions'

'I can assure you General that he will.' The NSA Director slapped the table hard and it echoed around the room.

BEX 

Bex had managed to escape through the mobs of terrorists and militia forces. The darkness helped conceal her more ad she ran down every street, back tracing the route Anderson and his team had made. So much was going through her mind. Nadia had said Cammie was the CIA operative here. Now she had to find her two best friends.

She had to find Macey first though and the Ambassador. They were the priority. Anderson had given her a detailed quick description of the roads they took and where he had lost his team mate. She was glad that an SAS soldier was with them, if they survived that is. No, no she pushed those thoughts from her mind. Macey was alive and so was Cammie, She would find them whatever the cost.

Richard hadn't managed to stop her leaving and neither did Anderson. She had left Richard in charge of her duties. She didn't like the man, but felt that this crisis had finally got them working together. He had wished her luck and even offered her his hand. She had smiled and accepted it and gave him a knowing nod before rushing out the door just as the mobs arrived and surrounded the embassy.

She pushed herself harder and faster now, it felt good to be back in the field. She had indeed missed the adrenaline and danger of it. Running down another street she leaped over a burning road block. 'Hold on Macey, I'm coming.'

CAMMIE

The explosions had caused the distractions she had needed. It had also crippled their plans slightly if they planned on fighting a small war. After she had wasted all, but one grenade she ran back into the school. She didn't care about being stealthy anymore and had ran into the room where the tech guy worked hard, typing on his keyboard. He hadn't noticed her enter.

Sneaking up behind him she grabbed his sidearm from his holster and knocked him out. Using the last grenade she placed it on the desk and extracted the hard drive. She still needed this as proof. Once she managed to put it in her trousers pocket she lifted the grenade and was about to pull the pin when a familiar deep voice stopped her.

'So you're the one who's been giving my men a hard time?' the tall Russian leader with the beard stood at the doorway gun in hand and pointing at her.

'Yeah I'm the one.' She stood her ground staring him down and matched his pistol by pulling the pin from the grenade.

BRITISH EMBASSY

'We have a problem.'

'What is it Morison?'

'We have a witness who saw the code.'

'What witness?' The voice on the other line lacked the concern or worry Richard's had.

'A young girl, she was the CIA's contact here for their operatives. She was a courier for the terrorist in today's attack on the city.'

'What about our asset? His he still in the field.'

'He hasn't checked in a while now. She spoke of him, but has no idea what happened to him. I think we should assume he's inactive.'

'We'll decide what his status is Morison. Who else knows?'

'Baxter was beside me when she gave her short debrief.' Richard whispered.

'Where is she now?'

'Who? Baxter or the witness?'

'Both.'

Baxter's went AWOL to find her friend and the missing Ambassador, the witness is in her office as we speak.'

'How much does she know about the code?'

'Enough, she even managed to give me a detail description of what she saw, it seems she has a good memory.'

'You know we can't have any witnesses to who we are and what we do. Kill her and make it look like an accident.'

'What about Baxter?'

'You should have kept your mouth shut. If she survives we will deal with her ourselves.'

The call ended abruptly and Richard sat in his chair thinking out his next move.


	14. Chapter 14

CAMMIE 6.00pm

Cammie continued to hold her ground, she held the grenade tight in her hand, a bead of sweat ran down her face and neck, but her eyes remained focused. The big Russian stood in front of her, aiming a 9mm GSh-18. Very rare in Russian military and only used by their special forces, it was even limited among them. The pistol had a small slim barrel, but the handgrip was large to hold the eighteen rounds in its clip. At this range Cammie knew she couldn't dodge his fire, so instead she had to even the odds. He stared at her now and a crooked smile emerged on his lips.

'You're not the type to commit suicide,' he said and raised his gun a little higher. He held it waist height so that much gave Cammie the advantage that he wasn't aiming properly.

'I wouldn't if I were you,' Cammie said, and she removed the hard drive close to the grenade. 'It's not about my life, but I know what you're planning and that you need this,' she gestured to the hard drive which made his eye twitch. 'Without it you fail.'

The big Russian gripped his weapon tighter, 'Put the pin back in and drop the grenade or I will kill you.' He threatened. It didn't sway Cammie.

'Your threat won't work. If you wanted me dead you would have shot me in the back when you saw me and the second I drop this grenade you'll kill me. I know your type,' she paused and the Russian looked at her with only an expression of hate. 'You're the type that doesn't like using weapons in situations like these. You prefer to use your hands, so why don't we? Come one then.' She challenged him.

The smile changed on his face, but he still didn't lower his weapon. Instead he ejected the magazine. 'Now put the pin back in.' he ordered. Cammie knew he still had one round still in his gun.

'Same time we lower them.' She said and he nodded. It was a very slow process has the both lowered their weapons and kicked them away. Both of them not trusting the other and Cammie replaced the hard drive back into her pocket. Both of them now stood up and were unarmed. Or so she thought. The Russian had tricked her and pulled a large blade from behind him. The cold silver steel of the blade was almost hypnotising and Cammie cursed herself for being so foolish. The Russian took a step forward.

'I'm going to enjoy this,' he tossed the blade switching hands. 'I'm going to cut those lips from that pretty face.'

'Thanks, at least we both agree I have fair looks.' Cammie joked, but it didn't sound like good. Zach would have a wittier comeback.

'It won't be once I'm done with it,' he must have got bored of talking cause then he charged her. Cammie had anticipated on him making the first move and hooked her foot around a table leg and dragged it between them. It wasn't meant to stop him only slow him and it did. The Russian hit the table with his thighs and his upper body stumbled forward. Using the momentum of his own charge Cammie swung a huge upper cut and caught him square across the face.

The Russian took the blow and only knocked his head slightly, but other than that was unfazed by it. Cammie used her hands to vault herself over the table and slam both feet into his chest knocking him backwards. Again his massive build was only rocked and he stepped back with one foot to support his balance. Anger he stabbed down with the blade, but Cammie had rolled to the side and the blade sunk deep into the wood of the table.

Cammie got off the table and kicked at his hand holding the knife. Then kicked the inside of his leg once then followed up with a kick to his ribs. Spinning on her heels she caught him high across the face with a superb roundhouse. He wasn't down, and her opponent stayed on his feet. Jumping high she aimed to strike him with her knee, but the Russian had recovered quicker than she thought. He stepped back out of her reach then swung a massive closed fist.

She ducked it easily and throw quick body jabs that she knew herself had little effect as she felt his solid muscle with each strike. She struck for his face, but this time wasn't fast enough as he caught her fist and locked it in his grip. She felt a hard blow across her face then another as he back fisted her. The blows near knocked her out and she struggled to stay balanced. Another blow to her body rocked her and then she felt herself being lifted above him.

The Russian slammed her down onto a table hard and delivered another crushing blow to her mid-section. The blow knocked the air out of her and leaned up. The Russian punched her across the face knocking her back down onto the table. Senses jarred she caught the third blow and locked his thick arm over her shoulder. Moving swiftly she hooked a leg under his arm and up over behind his head. Her other foot held back his free arm at the bicep, stopping him from throwing more punches as she pulled with all her strength to drag him close to her. She strained to keep him held down and managed to use her left hand to grip the back of his head, anchoring it in place as she delivered blow after blow to his face and head with her right. The Russian roared loudly and gripped her shoulder with his pinned arm and positioned his legs. Cammie knew what was about to happen and tried to untangle herself. Too late.

Once again she was slammed hard against the table and he was free from her grip again. He came at her and grabbed her leg. Cammie booted his jaw and his head jerked back violently and he let go of her. She struck out again pushing him backwards then stood up on the table. She leapt off it twisting through the air and kicked him again. That one he felt and he was rocked backwards. Cammie landed on her feet and slowly advanced on him.

The Russian rose again and walked towards her, Cammie ran at him. This time the Russian flipped a table upright and kicked it at her, Cammie used her arms to stop it hitting her, but then felt his heavy boot slam into the table on the other side and send her flying backwards. She collided with another table, stopping her, then tossed the table to the side and was met with a huge hammer blow to the chest. She lashed out with her own fist, but he punched her forearm out of the way, then smacked her face with a back fist strike. He followed up with a few blows to her body. Hitting her fast, hard and with accuracy, one punch in particular near cracked her ribs ending the fight right there.

She felt him grab the back of her head and slammed his oversized forearm against her throat choking the oxygen from her. Cammie tried to push his arm away, but he was much stronger than her. Instead she used the palm of her hand to smack his jaw and push his head backwards. She screamed and used her own strength to drive him backwards. It worked and soon he had tripped over his own feet running backwards. With Cammie on top she struck at him at every opening she got. Her punches were soon taking effect has he tried to cover himself up.

His weight still proved to be the advantage though and he tossed Cammie to the side and was now the one on top. Cammie used her forearms to block his heavy blows, but he didn't care. Soon her arms were aching from the assault and she dropped her guard. The Russian got off of her and dragged her to her feet with one hand. Cammie kicked his shin hard with the flat of her boot scraping his shin. He fell slightly forward and cursed. She struck him on the opposite knee and wiggled free from his grip.

Ducking under his left arm she slammed her heel against the back of his knee and forced him to half his height. Cammie punched him across the cheek with a downward strike. She faced the front of him and hit him with a combo of left and rights. She closed her left fist and slammed him with an uppercut again, then wrapped both hands behind his neck dragging his head down to meet the knee she was going to use to end this fight. Needless to say it didn't.

The Russian blocked the blow with his arms then wrapped his arms around her, lifted her up and ran with her straight into the wall. Cammie's back took the blow and she dropped to the floor on her knees. The Russian hadn't fared better also. He spat out blood and struggled to get to his feet. He got to them before Cammie and walked away from her. He yanked the blade free from the table and came back at her. Cammie was on her feet by that time. They both showed signs of a heavy fight, and limped towards each other.

Cammie remembered back to her training. She couldn't beat him in a straight up brawl. She had been fluid to start with, but he still anticipated her moves and when he got her in close he was dealing less, but more effective hits. She couldn't last much longer, but neither could he. He jabbed the blade at her and Cammie effectively dodged it. He swung it high and low, but Cammie kept out of its reach. She waited for him to lunge. He did.

Cammie stepped inside his reach and threw a couple of jabs not to his face, but shoulders and arms. She stayed inside his reach and hit what pressure points she could. She used the webbing between thumb and forefinger to strike his throat and heard him gargle. She spun round and struck a hard elbow to his lower ribs then a high elbow across the bridge of his nose. She felt and heard it snap and he choked on the blood that must have caught in the back of his throat.

Now was her chance, she twisted the blade from his hand and slashed at him. The Russian somehow was one lucky bastard. He grabbed her wrist and squeezed. Cammie dropped the blade into her opposite hand and stabbed in upwards, right into his forearm. He roared louder than before and Cammie twisted the blade. She extracted the blade and made to stab him in the chest. He caught her wrist again and yanked her forward, her head colliding with the head butt he just gave her. Cammie dropped the blade and she felt her world spin as he had struck her head wound hard and vicious. She felt his boot slam into her chest and she went sprawling across the classroom floor.

She moaned through the pain and tiny explosions were going off in her head, her stomach churned and she puked again. She looked back and saw three of him approach her with knife in hand. She looked around for something, her blinded vision struggling to adjust with her quick head movements. She saw what she needed under the table beside her and reached for it just has a hand roughly pulled her up.

Her eyes had adjusted again and she saw the sneer on his face. He bared his bloody teeth at her. Cammie pulled the pin and released the trigger on the grenade. She saw the surprise in his eyes and she kicked out freeing herself then dived straight out the window. A second passed and the grenade went off. Cammie landed hard outside and hadn't realised that there was a slope and she rolled down it, her arms and hands getting cut by the glass. When she finally came to a stop she got to her feet quickly and climbed the schools fence. She ran for ages before finally collapsing to her knees sweating and exhausted.

She looked up and saw something that gave her some hope. The night may be dark and so was the city. Fires lit up the sky, but another light or rather the only place that had light in the city was just up ahead. The British Embassy. She could see the Union Jack still flying and managed a weak laugh. Just then a large mob of gunmen made their way towards the embassy, they shouted and chanted and more joined them as side streets merged with the main road. Will this day ever end? Cammie got back to her feet.

MACEY 

Macey, Chris and Jim had avoided the large mobs that now crowded the streets. Gone were the civilians only to be placed by hundreds if not thousands of armed militia. They had come upon another checkpoint or roadblock, only this one was heavily guarded and Jim nor Macey could see a way around it.

'What we waiting for?' Chris asked impatient. They had stayed put for near ten minutes and he was annoyed at why it they weren't moving.

'Shh,' Macey hushed him with a gesture of her hand. She kept low and made her way behind Jim. 'He's right though, what are we waiting for?'

'A distraction.' Jim said without turning to look at her.

'What distraction?' Macey asked in a low whisper.

'Perhaps you could take your shirt off,' Chris said. Macey was startled by his voice and jumped a little, she didn't hear him crawl up behind her.

'Jesus…why would I take my shirt off?' Macey fired at him in a not so low whisper.

'Hey we need a distraction, they're males aren't they? So remove your shirt and walk out. I guarantee it'll attract their attention. Then me and soldier boy here can catch them by surprise and take them out.' Chris whispered back at her.

'I'm not taking my top off.' Macey whispered through gritted teeth. 'I thought I said wait back there?'

'No you didn't you said and I quote. Never leave my ass.' He smiled at her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

'There's a time and a place and now is not the time.' Macey whispered shaking her head at his antics.

'So we agree there is a time and place for you to remove your shirt?' he whispered with a chuckle.

'Both of you shut the fuck up,' Jim said. He got sick of hearing the two of them since the crash. 'Ambassador no one is taking their shirt off, but yeah someone might have to go out there.'

'Are you sure that's wise?' Macey asked.

'It's our only way. There are too many to engage in a firefight and probably countless more up ahead. I don't want to attract them with such limited ammunition.'

'See I told you I have some good ideas.' Chris whispered and tapped Macey's shoulder.

'You did ambassador. That's why you're our distraction.' Jim whispered turning back to look at both of them. Macey shook her head where Chris was shocked.

'Why me?'

'Because it was your idea and agent McHenry I've seen handle a firearm. She's accurate with it and depending on how many chase you we may need to kill the remaining lot quickly.'

'He can't do it, it's too risky.' Macey said. Chris looked at her then back at Jim. 'He has to make it to the embassy alive, my job is to make sure he gets there with or without me. I'll distract them.'

Chris stopped her, 'No I'll go, I can do this,' he wasn't joking.

'No you are too important and I don't intend on losing more people.' She thought about all the civilians back at the airport, they didn't stand a chance, but if she could get the ambassador through to safety she would have at least accomplished her mission. Jim nodded to her then grabbed her weapon.

'Take his,' he said and attached a silencer to his Sig and his own M4 carbine. He handed the silenced pistol to Chris. 'You better be as good as you say you are.' He whispered to Chris. 'Right agent when I fire at the run out across the street to that alley. They will give chase and we'll sneak around this way. You should find a way to lose them and double back. We'll wait two minutes, that's all you got to return. If you do not we're headed to the embassy and if you make it head there.' Jim nodded at her and she nodded back. She managed a small smile at Chris, but he simply wished her luck.

She thanked them both then waited for Jim to shoot. Jim shot and killed the nearest target and the rest of them were soon alerted after he fired a few more rounds dropping another two. Macey ran out into the open and across the dark street and over to an alley. Jim and Chris watched as six chased after her. They passed where they were concealed and then Jim looked over. Six still remained and he cursed.

'What?' Chris asked.

'I thought more would go. Right keep low we must get close before we can take them out. You take the three to the left they'll be easier targets for you I got the rest.' Jim circled behind their concealment and kept to the sides of the street. Chris followed behind him, keeping low also. Jim got in position and ordered Chris to move closer to make his shots count more. Just then an explosion went off around the corner and Jim watched as four more left the checkpoint along with dozen others who rushed down the street. Only two remained left.

Chris looked to Jim who stood up and dropped the two militia men before they even saw him. Chris stayed in cover as ordered while Jim secured the area. 'Ok its clear, come on.'

'What about Macey?' Chris said as he jogged over. A noise came from behind them and Macey showed back up running at them. One of her pursuers came back round the alley and Chris fired at him. His first few shots missed, but he hit him once then again. The man pulled his trigger though and his shots went up into the air, alerting everyone.

The remaining five came round chasing Macey and Jim yelled for her to hit the dirt. She did just that and he opened fired, Chris did also with what ammo he had left. Jim heard someone jump up behind them and open fire with the familiar sound of the SA80. The five men dropped quickly as automatic fire was poured into them. Macey looked up once the shooting ended and saw a familiar friend standing on top of the checkpoint's blockage.

Bex stood there still aiming, the gun of her barrel smoking.

BEX

Bex had come upon another checkpoint only this one was heavily guarded. She had made it passed the main body of militia which was concentrated in and around the area of the embassy. She could see the embassy's lights from here and wondered why the enemy hadn't assaulted them yet. Perhaps after facing Anderson and his men along with dozens of other agents, they weren't so keen on rushing into battle.

That was good though. It gave them the respite they needed and time to prepare. The Prince would call the Americans and allow for military action. All they had to do was wait now and hold them back. Once they saw American choppers with reinforcements enter the city they would simply scatter. Then came the harder work of arresting the ring leaders.

Bex watched the guards closely and couldn't find an opening or a way around as there were just simply more checkpoints, so she had to think of a distraction. She pulled one of the grenades from her bag that she took and doubled back to a large lorry they had been using to transport men and weapons.

Bex checked the cabin for anyone and when she saw no one was around hopped inside the lorry's cabin. She pulled down the visor and caught the keys. She smiled and thought about how many times that worked in films. She then carefully tied the seatbelt loosely around the grenade and pulled the pin, then released the break and half turned the key to allow the large lorry to move. Once it crashed into the waiting trucks up ahead the grenade would bounce free and create just the extraction she needed.

Doubling back to the checkpoint she looked and saw most of them gone. Only six remained. Odd she thought then her distraction exploded. She hid as four of them along with dozens of others from various checkpoints charged towards the wreck in a loud voice. Bex made her way slowly to the checkpoint and saw the remaining two get gunned down.

She saw the US Ambassador and a soldier. She stopped in her tracks as Macey was nowhere to be seen. Until she heard the soldier yell at her to get down. Running quickly to aid her friend Bex leapt up onto a car's roof and opened fire at the men chasing Macey.

Macey stood up slowly and looked at her.

'Macey.' Bex called as she jumped down off the car. Jim turned to her and Chris watched as both women embraced.

'Oh my god Bex.' Macey said, 'How did you find us?'

'I'm pretty good at tracking even you through all this hell,' Bex said and pulled back, after another second they embraced again, but shorter.

'Ahemm…' Chris interrupted and both girls looked at him. 'Can I get in on some of that?' he asked with a huge grin. Bex raised an odd eyebrow at him and then looked at Macey who just shrugged. Thankfully Jim intervened.

'We got to move. They no doubt heard those shots.' He was right. Bex heard the voices of men coming back up the street.

'This way move. Follow me.' Bex said and they did.

BRITISH EMBASSY 

Richard walked down to the south east wing of the embassy. He had figured out his next move, but it was also risky. No one guarded this part of the building, mostly because not many knew about its entrance. Anderson had set about updating Duncan who then was with the Prince talking with the Americans. This was his chance to move before anyone realised he was missing.

He quickly walked down the stone steps that led to a narrow passageway to a back door. He noticed it hadn't been chained. Good that means still no one knew it was here. He removed the key from his pocket. For a moment he stood there judging himself. Could he do this? Could he risk the lives of everyone inside and himself? He didn't fear death, but he did fear them, and they had given him an order. He hadn't wanted it to come to this, killing an innocent girl. The American's might investigate, but by then the evidence would be next to nothing.

He inserted the key in the lock and turned it. He heard the heavy click and it felt heavy on his own conscious. He could hear part of him say don't do it. 'I must,' he said to himself and opened the door wide. He grabbed the torch and flicked it on and placed it so it would shine up in the air. He turned away and left the door open.

TERRORIST & MILITIA COMMAND- BRITISH EMBASSY

'Sir someone spotted a light on the south east side. We sent men to investigate, it seems someone has left the door open to us.'

'Take your men we must rush them now.'

ZACH

'Sir we are one hour from target' said the pilot. Zach confirmed he heard then looked out ahead into the night. In the distance he could see a hazy glow.

SOMEWHERE IN THE CAPITAL

His eyes opened and the first thing he saw was darkness. He didn't move his body at first, but slowly moved each limb. Everything checked out, no broken bones. He heard a crackle close to his hear and felt up for it. There was a hole in the side of his helmet which had destroyed his built in comm unit. He still couldn't see through his visor. The power must have went out on his HUD also. He slowly lifted himself into a sitting position. It was then he felt pain.

His body ached from the fall earlier and he found it hard to breathe where the heavy round had struck his armour. Thankfully it had saved his life in more ways than one. Two bullet wounds, one at point blank range and a fall. He made a mental note to write about the armour's efficiency in his report. He gripped the sides of his helmet and spoke to the system.

'Unlock.' There was no response and his helmet failed to unseal. Yes the armour power system was down. He felt around the front of his neck for the safety release and pressed his thumb and index finger down hard. He heard the clasp release then he pulled his head free. He was greeted with a cool air and he sucked in a deep breath filling his lungs. He removed the portable medical examiner from his armour belt and scanned his own body.

His left lung had collapsed, that's what was causing the difficult breathing. He moved his medic pouch and extracted a small mask with a canister of oxygen. He gave himself a minute and used it to get air back into the lung. He then checked the rest of his body and noticed his knee had actually moved out of joint. He gripped his leg and steadied himself. Sucking in deep breaths and letting them out slowly he counted to three then snapped it back into place.

He groaned at the pain, but didn't yell out. He waited a few more seconds then packed everything back into the bag. He tossed his helmet to the ground, got off the dented car and looked around. It was dark and he checked his watch. He'd been unconscious long enough. The only weapon he had was his knife and he checked the tracker he placed on Nadia. It was still active and was inside the embassy. So she did make it.

He noticed the other tacker he'd placed on Cammie. She too was headed to the embassy and she had the hard drive. He saw the small green dot blink behind the red one. She must have taken the drive thinking he was dead. He made off in the only direction now to go. The cities fires burned all around him and he heard the faint sound of gunfire in the distance.


	15. Chapter 15

BRITISH EMBASSY 6.30pm

Richard had made his way back up to the main hall way quickly, he jogged passed the civilians and MP's alike back to the offices on the second floor. He moved quickly not wanting to waste time and hoped that moving so quickly no one would call on him. He entered his office walking briskly behind his desk and grabbed his sidearm from one of the drawers. He loaded it and checked it before setting it down in front of him gently. He sat there staring at it just waiting. Won't be long now, he thought to himself. He lifted the pistol from off the desk and felt its weight. It seemed heavier than before. He'd held it so many times and had used it just as many times, but it had never felt this heavy. Perhaps he wouldn't be able to go through with it. A knock on his door disturbed him from his thoughts.

'Yes,' he said in a dry tone, then cleared his throat. 'Yes?' he repeated

'Sir Baxter called, she has the Ambassador and he's safe. She's coming in with an agent and Anderson's missing team member.'

'Thank you,' Richard said and waited for the young man to leave. 'Is there anything else?'

'Your presence is requested in Duncan's office, he's with the Prince and Jamie. Anderson is also present and Baxter will join you with the Ambassador once they arrive.'

'I will be there shortly. Now go.' Duncan said with a wave of his hand. The young man questionably watched him for a few seconds before shutting the door behind him. Richard spun in his chair then got up and opened the door. The second he closed it loud gunfire echoed throughout the embassy.

The terrorist had capitalised on the lapse of security where they entered the building. They had caught the civilians and few MP's by surprise and shot them. By the time the MP's inside the building knew what was happening their numbers now swarmed and filled the embassy's main floor. MP's tried desperately to grab civilians and force them behind cover. They even used their own bodies as shields, but in the end was useless.

Many had escaped still though, or were hiding in rooms. They swept each room taking no prisoner, men and women alike screamed and begged for their lives, but they would go unheard. They were invaders and invaders were the enemy. Reinforcements arrived and soon a huge gun battle was taking place as both sides exchanged fire in such close quarters. The MP's may have been more accurate and better trained, but numbers and the close fighting would soon push them back. Many of their men were already falling back and had surrendered the stairs leading to other parts of the embassy.

Men jumped past the firefight and headed up the stairs looking to engage the British on different fronts. The MP's up the stairs though were ready for them and the terrorist were met by efficient fire power that stopped them in their tracks. Now pinned on the stairs they could be easily shot at from down below, but then they also had height advantage on the British still on the main floor.

Outside the soldiers were under assault from small weapons fire and RPG's. The wall held and they managed to fend off one assault of about fifty men. It was stupid to think they could run down a narrow street into the range of modern weapons. They were stopped shortly after their uproar and had now changed tactics to shooting from behind cover. So far none of the British soldiers had been hit, but with word that insurgents were in the building, most of them fell back off the wall, leaving only four behind to defend it.

BEX & MACEY

'Oh my god,' exclaimed Macey as she and the others watched from a side street. They had finally made it to the embassy, the one place that would give them some comfort and much needed rest. Now it too was under heavy assault. 'What do we do?' she asked Bex.

Bex watched as the soldiers on the wall opened fire then were forced behind it as RPG and other small arms fire pinned them down. Bex watched as a truck rolled up with a heavy machine gun mounted on it. It opened fire on the heavy gate and wall, she knew that soon the city would break through. She turned to Jim who was assessing the situation himself.

'Jim can you take out that truck?' she asked him and he looked over towards it.

'Sure, if you give me what's left of any grenades you got.' He said. Bex handed him her backpack and he rummaged through it. She turned to Macey and the Ambassador.

'Ok we'll split up here, I'll provide covering fire while you two run to that gate there,' she pointed to where no one had noticed the small entrance. 'I'll follow once you reach the gate and Jim will take out that gunner. Ambassador have you got any ammunition in that gun?'

'Got about half a clip. Yeah.' He said and nodded.

'Right you'll need this,' she handed them a flair. 'Strike it up when you're close so they'll know you are friendlies. Don't want us to be shot by our own side.'

'The yanks know all about that sadly.' Jim said then split off from the rest before Chris could reply.

'Ok you ready?' Bex asked them. Macey nodded for both of them and handed the flair to Chris while she grabbed his pistol. 'Go now go.' Bex opened fire at some of the ones behind cover. She had caught them by surprise and dropped six of them, but now she had attracted their attention. Her plan worked two ways. One it created a distraction and two it diverted some of the fire on the wall now to her.

Macey and Chris ran down the side of the street, they used the parked cars for concealment and made the hard part without being spotted. They stopped around twenty feet from the gate. It was open with no cover. Macey had them stop to catch their breath. The heavy machine gun on the truck would easily spot them and they might not outrun in. She probably could, but Chris was her mission.

'Hold up here, we must wait for Jim to do his part.' Chris caught his breath and gripped the flair.

Jim had snuck close enough to the truck. The only problem was there was a lot of bodies behind it. Even if he took out the truck, he couldn't take out the mob of insurgents who were advancing slowly. He simply didn't have enough ammunition. He moved forward once again and kept low behind a burnt out car. He looked over it and noticed the gunner still firing into the now crumbling wall. He had to do something now before they managed to puncture a hole through.

Cammie stuck close to the sides of the streets and watched as the gunfire intensified. She noticed a large group heading around the side of the embassy. They had somehow broke into the embassy. She needed to help, to do what she could from here. She looked all around her for something, she was surrounded with few options, and surprise is what would help her. She needed to cause damage to them and turn the tide of this battle. A heavy machine gun was firing from a truck and she saw two more trucks coming up, one with what she needed.

One of the trucks was carrying RPG rockets and launchers and she chased after it. The truck stopped beside a group of men who grabbed the launchers out and ran off down the street. Cammie ran up to it to grab the remaining launcher and three rockets. A terrorist was making to grab for it while his partner helped. Cammie ran up and smacked the first one's head off of the truck. The blow came hard and fast and knocked him out cold. The second spun round surprised and slow to react. Cammie wasted no time in fancy stuff, she grabbed the AK on his back and forced it over his shoulder in a swift movement.

She fired the AK into his chest and he collapsed dead. She grabbed the rockets which were in a large pouch, she used the straps to secure them on her back then shouldered the launcher while then scanned the area with the AK for anyone. Some came round hearing the gunfire and she quickly disposed of them also. She took off running after the other truck with the machine gun.

Bex raced and caught up with Macey and Chris. Bex fired rounds as she ran to the van they were using for cover. Just as she made it they heard an explosion and the machine gun had ceased firing. There was a short stillness and the soldiers behind the wall stood up again and opened fire.

'Go no run Macey,' Bex shouted as they ran for the side gate. Chris lit up the flair and one of the soldiers tracked them before jumping down off the wall to let them in.

'Thank you private,' Bex said as she was the last one in. 'We still got a man out there so watch your fire. What's the situation?'

'Hostiles breached our perimeter mam. We were tasked to stay out here and hold the wall while the lieutenant took a group inside.'

'They broke through,' Bex said stunned. 'How did they get in?' she asked the young private, but he only shook his head then manned his position. 'Macey we got to get inside follow me, Ambassador stay close.' Macey followed Bex as she ran for the entrance.

'What's going on Bex?' Macey yelled over the gunfire, but then got her answer when they entered the Embassy.

Jim leapt over a car just as bullets pounded into it. He remained flat and crawled from cover to cover as fast as he could. Bullets whizzed and snapped over him keeping him pinned to the ground. He could hear the shouts of some of them getting close so he rolled onto his back. A hostile rounded the car and he gave him a quick double tap to the chest dropping him, again he rolled onto his stomach and killed two more hostiles as the rounded the other end of the car. He managed to push himself onto his knees and fired at multiple targets approaching him. His gun clicked empty and he inserted a fresh mag. It was his last one and he saw more hostiles try to outflank and surround him.

Some were shot by what little cover he could get from the wall, but he was in a real pickle with dwindling ammunition. He dropped another two and forced the rest behind cover then saw another machine gun truck drive up and aim right at him.

'Oh shit,' he yelled and bolted from cover. The gun opened up on him and he could swear he saw the bullets fly past him. He managed to leap over the bonnet of another car, but the heavy rounds simply destroyed the car. He was now trapped with nowhere to go.

Anderson fired at the hostiles climbing the stairs. The rest of his team were downstairs holding the main floor. So far they had managed to push them back and had them trapped between the stair case and a rear entrance from which it seemed they had managed to enter the building through. Anderson along with four other MP's and a handful of bodyguards protected Duncan, Jamie and the Prince along with a few other embassy personal.

'Doc come in,' he said over his comm link.

'Go ahead over,' Doc replied.

'Sit rep?'

'We've managed to push them back a little, but we're in heavy engagement with a new wave. They're coming from somewhere sir and we got to plug the hole. We can't hold out forever and we simply don't have the ammunition.' Doc said as he shot another hostile.

'Civilians?' Anderson now asked.

'Secure in the dining area and cafeteria. Some we managed to secure in the basement which we still have as well as the communications room. The Ambassador along with that MI6 agent is trapped between hostiles and the main entrance.'

'Hold them off, we're moving to secure the upper floor. I'll secure the Prince and VIP's in conference room one. I'll reinforce you presently from the rear stair case and outflank them. Once we do take the team and head outside. Find that hole and plug it. Out.' Anderson made his way back to Duncan's office.

Cammie watched as a soldier was pinned by the heavy machine gun. She ran behind the militia's line taking out as many as she could with her AK before ducking into a shops door way. The insurgents hadn't noticed her yet, but they soon would. She grabbed the RPG and took aim at the truck. She knew the RPG's inaccuracy, but planned for it and steadied her breathing. She squeezed the trigger and the rocket released at such a speed she didn't expect. She had never fired one before, but her aim was right on target and the truck was hit side on and ignited in a ball of flame with a loud explosion.

Men all around were either caught in the fire ball or the blast wave itself. Now eyes began to search for where the rocket was fired from, but she was already moving not wanting to stay and let them practice their shooting. Cammie ran down the side streets leading to where everyone was concentrating their attack. The assault on the wall might be heavy, but lacked numbers so she knew this was only a diversion attack.

She soon saw where the main attack was. It was inside the building and she saw the city pour into a back entrance on the embassy' south wing. Cammie reloaded her AK and charged at the mob shooting at them from behind. She would do an attack of her own and stall them as best she could. She started exchanging fire with a few hostiles, but never stopped her advance. She moved and fired, keeping herself a hard target and a problem for them. Soon her plan work and a third truck now aimed at her. She simply charged it.

Jim heard the ceasefire and large explosion. Somehow someone had just saved his life and he said a silent prayer of thanks before bolting upright again and ran for the safety of the wall. They seemed to have backed off on their firing and he noticed why. They were falling back, or perhaps regrouping. Jim waved a hand in the air as the soldiers aimed at him. They took their weapons off him and one hung over the wall holding out his hand for him. Jim pushed with a last surge of energy and jumped up to grab his hand. He caught it and hoisted himself up with the help of two soldiers.

'Hey lads,' he said with a smile and sweat dripping from his face. 'In a spot of bother are we?' he felt he needed the little joke and caught his breathe only to see and hear gunfire erupting from inside the embassy. 'Oh for…'

Richard snuck passed the civilians screaming and looking for cover. He headed towards Rebecca's office. He opened the door and found Nadia sitting nervously on the floor behind the couch.  
'It's ok miss, I'm a friend. Quick we must leave.' He ushered her quickly. He didn't know if this floor was entirely secure and knew some hostiles were roaming the floors. Nadia refused to move though. 'We must move to a secure location miss come on.'

Nadia got up slowly and made her way towards him. 'Where are we going?' she asked.

'There is a secure place one floor up. It's in the conference room and we must get there quickly. Once inside you will be safe. Now I'll go out first and secure the right. You head down the left,' he pointed with his hand. 'There is a spiral stair case leading up, take it one flight up and wait for me ok?'

Nadia nodded, 'Yes ok.' Richard saw she was afraid, but she composed herself bravely and waited for him to go first. Richard opened the door and scanned the area. He then motioned for her to come out and run. Nadia did so and ran quickly down the corridor before turning round to see if he was behind her.

Richard watched her run the raised his weapon aiming at her back. He stopped. He thought again. He struggled to pull the trigger. He couldn't do it. Could he? He saw her stop and he kept the gun aimed at her, she turned quickly, but to him it was slow. Everything slowed around him. He saw her expression, her shock, her eyes confused then realisation hit. She brought up a hand. He fired.

Nadia shut her eyes when Richard pulled the trigger, she couldn't understand why he fired at her, but did that matter. She felt something small hit her, but it had a heavy punch and then she felt a searing hot pain follow. It hurt to breathe and it hurt to move. She kept her eyes shut and squeezed out some tears. Weren't these people meant to help her? Weren't they supposed to be the good guys? Weren't they supposed to keep her safe? She trusted them. Another punch came and she collapsed forward on her knees. She kept her eyes closed not wanting to look. She was too afraid to look. She felt betrayed.

Richard watched as the young girl collapsed dead on the floor. He kept the gun aimed at nothing now. What had he done? Everything around him was still slow, the gunfire and sounds of battle stopped. He couldn't hear a thing and he lowered the gun heavily. Reality struck him instantly and the sounds of battle resumed. Thinking quickly he had to get clear from this corridor and divert any suspicion. He turned the gun to his arm and pulled the trigger, the bullet shot viciously through him, but had missed the bone. He cried out then collapsed to the floor by Rebecca's office door. He gave himself a minute before getting back to his feet. Just then hostiles rounded the corner and aimed at him.

Macey dropped a few hostiles and Bex dropped a few herself. Chris had somehow secured another weapon and helped them push back the hostiles. Soon the hall was littered with bodies and the shouts of men and women alike. Secret Service agents reinforced from another angle and they made a curved firing arch. The enemy could do nothing, but head back the way they came. Macey pushed forward, firing and advancing then ducking behind cover to reload. Soon everyone started following suit.

Cammie shot the three men ahead of her then ducked into a roll dodging fire as it kicked up the street around her feet. She fired blindly over a car and down two of the five men shooting at her. The heavy machine gun ceased and must have been reloading. She rounded her cover and brought up her AK firing and hitting the gunner off the truck. Her AK clicked empty so she charged the remaining targets. They hadn't counted on her charging them. She grabbed the first one's gun barrel and jabbed at him. The butt of the AK smacked into his jaw jarring his grip on the rifle and Cammie snatched it easily from him. Using him as a shield she shot the other two before kicking him back and shooting him. The driver of the truck got out and took aim. Cammie shot him before he got a shot off. She saw more terrorist come to reinforce and try and break into the embassy.

Cammie ran for the truck and mounted the gun. She reloaded as quickly as she could then spun the gun on its axis and aimed it straight at the mob trying to squeeze through the door. She opened fire and in mere seconds the mass mob split and ran for cover or was mowed down by her ferocity. Cammie was near the point of collapsing. Her adrenalin reserves must have been depleted, she didn't know what was keeping her going.

She ceased fire and jumped into the driver seat and turned the key to the ignition. She drove straight for the entrance and buckled herself in. Gunfire opened up around her and rounds pierced the truck easily. The windshield cracked and broke, but she merely ducked down and put her boot to the accelerator. The truck jerked and she knew she must have hit someone. She screamed as she neared the wall and felt the impact. Luckily there was an air bag and she was thrown against it, which nearly suffocated her.

Her head hurt even more and she felt dizzy again. No much wonder she thought to herself. The truck had buried itself into the wall partly and the door was stuck. Thankfully the window had shattered and she climbed out of it, grabbing the remaining three rockets. 'Ouch,' Cammie said as she fell onto her butt inside the embassy as she slipped off the truck. She ran for the stairs before turning back around hefting the RPG onto her shoulder.

The first rocket struck a pillar, then the next struck another pillar opposite the first. There was a loud bang a shake of the building. Cammie reloaded the last rocket and aimed it straight at the roof above the entrance. She fired it then dropped the launcher and ran up the stairs. The building shook more violently and she heard the rumble of mortar and brick as the south side of the embassy collapsed in a pile of rubble blocking the entrance into the embassy.

Macey, Bex and everyone else looked up as the building lights shook along with the building. They had secured the floor and were taking prisoners. 'What was that?' Chris asked Macey.

'I have no idea.' She answered him.

Bex watched as dust blew up the stair case from the south side where the hostiles had broken through. Everyone turned their guns to it as they heard someone cough and splutter. From the dust they saw a figure emerge. A female. Blonde hair and covered in dust and dried blood. No one knew who this mysterious person was that had just saved the day. Two knew though.

'Cammie?' Bex said lowering her gun.

'Bex?' Cammie looked up still coughing. 'Bex…'

'Cammie?' Macey questioned confused.

'Macey?'

'Cammie.'

'Macey? Bex?' Cammie repeated.


	16. Chapter 16

BEX BRITISH EMBASSY 7.00pm

In the aftermath of the attack the spirits of everyone had soured. So many lives had been lost and everyone felt despair sink in and reality that they might not make it out alive. They were surrounded by an entire city who wanted them dead. Some even knew the real reason they were under attack. Some felt the need to give up someone who they saw as the blame for all the bloodshed. One such a man was Jamie.

Right now he was in the conference room with Duncan, Rebecca, Anderson, Chris, the Prince and a wounded Richard. His arm was in a sling where he had been shot protecting innocent lives alone one floor below. He had been found by Anderson and a few MP's who managed to save him right before being shot by hostiles. Right now they were dealing with the aftermath of the attack and arguing their next move. Jamie was convinced if they hand over the Prince things would be ok for them. He never spoke it out loud, but he had told Duncan in private.

Duncan didn't share his point of view and it seemed everyone else didn't either. Not even Richard who would usually side with him wasn't today. So for now he would keep quiet and if no one would see is point of view from the whispers then he'd act himself, but he would still need support and who better than the voices of the civilians.

Bex listened to Anderson give a final report of how many casualties they suffered among them was Nadia who Cammie was mourning right now. When Cammie had appeared their reunion had been short lived and Anderson went about securing the building with his team. They had nearly twenty hostiles under guard with no-where to put them or the manpower to keep them secure.

Cammie had asked about Nadia and Bex had ran to her office with Macey and Cammie behind her. Sadly they found her body along with a wounded Richard and three dead hostiles. Richard had been shot in the arm trying to protect her and had tried to explain what had happened. Cammie had ran to Nadia tears running down her face. Macey went over to comfort her while Bex helped Richard up. After he had been patched up and his arm put in a sling he had joined them in the conference room.

'We must find the old records of this place and make sure there are no more surprise gaps in our defences,' Duncan now spoke.

'We should inform the US government,' Chris said as he leaned forward in his chair.

'Already done Ambassador. A soon as the Prince arrived we called the US and they informed us that they have a fleet of helicopters on their way. They should be here shortly, all we have to do is hold out.' Duncan answered Chris to which he nodded.

'I still say we should plan for a contingency escape route.' Anderson said. 'Even if the Americans get here this city has proved they aren't afraid to challenge is in an all-out war and if agent Morgan's encounter with the Russians is true then we are in serious trouble. The Russians won't simply back out the fight now.'

'We can try and analyse the hard drive and see what is on it. If it's valuable to the Russians then it's valuable to us also.' Chris said. Rebecca looked over to Richard who stiffened and straightened himself in his chair. Rebecca kept her mouth shut also, the US didn't need to know about the origin of the hard drive, or that the British knew of its capability.

'All the more reason Ambassador to have a contingency escape route. The Russians will know we have the hard drive and from Morgan's testimony they are hell bent on getting their hands on it without thinking of the collateral damage.' Anderson continued.

'Yes, but now they have been exposed Major. They must know we intend to inform the US government of their involvement in this coup,' Chris countered.

'Sir I will remind you that we still have the proof and it will simply be their word against ours. They know we must get the evidence safely secured by either the US or British governments before they will back off. Until then the threat to us has increased. They will do anything to retrieve any evidence of their involvement and prevent NATO mobilising mass troops to this part of the country. I'm a Special Forces Operator and we plan for extraction once we've completed missions. In the event of the rendezvous being overrun we move to rendezvous point B for immediate extraction,' Anderson finished and Chris spun in his chair looking to Duncan.

'I agree Ambassador. Anderson is right. We have been engaged and there is even proof of foreign military forces on the ground. This is a military action. We barely survived an attack from militia forces and if a trained professional army knows we have evidence to expose them, then I guarantee we don't have long. We must find an alternative escape out of this building.' Everyone seemed to be in agreement and then the Prince's translator spoke up.

'There may be a way,' everyone turned to him and the Prince. The translator listened to the Prince then translated for the benefit of everyone. 'This city like many others in the event of a nuclear war between NATO and the Warsaw Pact built underground tunnels and bunkers all over the city. Some tunnels lead into the mountains, others to public transports to help civilians get out the city. This embassy was built over the old one that was here before. The old records room might have a few blueprints of the city during the Cold War era.'

Everyone turned to Duncan. 'Where is the old records room?' Duncan asked.

'The South Wing,' Richard said gloomily.

'Well we must go down there and find them,' Chris said standing up. 'What we waiting for?'

'Agreed,' said Anderson.

'Ok then, Anderson send someone down who knows the place well.' Duncan ordered.

'If there is anything left to find,' Jamie said negatively.

'Don't negative Jamie, think positive for once in your life,' Duncan said angrily. He had gotten fed up of his negative and sour mood. The man never smiled. 'Ambassador please accompany me and Jamie as we call the Pentagon and update them on our status.

Everyone left and went their separate ways. Rebecca didn't head to her office though, instead she went to check on Cammie who had taken quite the beaten today. Macey had waited outside for the meeting to end and when Chris exited he had smiled briefly at her. She had simply managed a small nod then chased after Bex.

'Hey Bex so what's the plan?' she asked softly. Bex filled her in as they walked to the lounge downstairs which had been turned into their makeshift hospital. 'Do you think there are any maps down there after what Cam's did to the place?'

'Well we better hope there is because if we are attacked again we will not survive Macey and that's the simple truth. We have to get everyone out of here and we have to do it quick. We stand more chance of survival out there than in here strangely.' Bex said and they reached the lounge looking for Cammie who was nowhere to be seen.

'Where is she?' Macey asked no one in particular.

'I think I know,' Bex said and made her way back up the stairs with Macey jogging behind like a lost puppy.

WOLF

Wolf made his way slowly down the abandoned streets. The place had gone eerie quiet, the gunfire had stopped a while ago and now and the trucks had stopped patrolling the streets. He trudged on forward hoping that the stillness didn't mean the worse had happened. The trackers he had placed were still active, but that didn't mean the targets were alive. However Cammie still showed she had the hard drive. If they had been killed then most certainly the hard drive would have been on the move.

He came to a corner and heard some noise, it sounded like a patrol coming. He was right, there were about five of them all armed, but not professionals. Wolf hid in the dark shadows waiting for them to pass. He gripped his knife firmly and readied himself. He could hear them talking now, he knew what they were saying, but didn't care he just waited until the last one passed. They came into view now. The two at the front barely a three feet from where he stood. They peeked into the dark alley and Wolf shut his eyes.

He heard them move on after a few seconds then he opened his eyes again. He counted them go by then the last one passed. He made his move, swiftly he pulled his target into the darkness and snapped his neck. The other heard the cruel snap and turned round startled that one of them was missing. They called out his name into the darkness. When they got none they began to panic and Wolf couldn't help but smile. They brought up their weapons and called their comrade's name again. Still no reply.

Wolf knew their next move and ducked stayed in cover as they fired blindly into the alley. They emptied their clips then everything went silent again. They called out his name again and one of them nervously stepped into the alley. Wolf moved from cover and looked directly at them. He saw the fear increase on their faces and one of them even screamed.

Wolf charged them slicing the first one's throat as he passed him before tackling another to the ground with such speed they barely saw or could react to it. He stabbed his blade into the skull of the man he tackled. Yanking the blade out easily Wolf threw the blade at the nearest opponent hitting him right in the head. The last one struggled to reload and Wolf ran up to him. On the way he extracted his knife from the fourth man's head before he had fully hit the ground. The man had time to look up as Wolf stabbed the blade through his throat and then slicing the blade free across his throat. His scream never even escaped.

Wolf looked around him and wiped his knife free of the blood. He walked towards the tallest one and removed his keffiyeh, the traditional headwear of Arab men. Wolf put it on then proceeded to strip the man of his clothing and then wear it himself as a disguise. He tossed the bodies into the alley then grabbed an AK, ammunition and any other weapons they had.

He continued on down the street bypassing thicker crowds and patrols as he neared the embassy. He had to find a radio or phone first though so went about searching for a command post that these militia must be using.

CAMMIE

Cammie stood where Nadia had been killed, she could still see the blood stained carpet where her friend had died. Cammie couldn't hold back the tears. The day's events had been more than emotional on her and it was now taking its toll. She didn't care about trying to look tough or mourn later, she had lost a dear friend. Someone she had promised to protect and help escape to a better life in the States. She had broken that promise and she held herself accountable. She didn't hear or see Macey and Bex approach her. It was only when Macey placed a hand on her shoulder did she turn to face them.

'Hey,' Cammie said wiping away her tears. Macey looked down at the stain on the floor.

'It wasn't your fault Cammie,' Macey tried to comfort her. She thought of the civilians she had also lost today. She hadn't known them personally though so couldn't really relate to Cammie's emotional feelings. 'Cammie hey it's ok,' she pulled her into a hug and Cammie allowed her. Bex stood back not knowing if she should hug them also. Her decision was made for her when Cammie pulled her into the hug.

'Cam's she's right it's not your fault what happened,' Cammie sobbed softly and the three of them took a minute.

'I promised her she'd be safe,' Cammie finally spoke. 'I promised.'

'We know Cammie we know,' Macey said and released Cammie. Bex released her too and Cammie wiped away hey tears again.

I should have been here sooner,' Cammie sniffed.

'There wasn't anything you could have done Cammie,' Bex said softly. 'I failed as much as you did.' Bex thought back to what Richard had told her about them needing her here instead of going out to look for Macey and the Ambassador. Perhaps if she had listened Nadia might still be alive.

Cammie looked down one last time then walked away. Bex watched her leave and turned back to Macey who stayed behind. 'Aren't you coming Mace?' Bex asked.

'I'll catch up Bex,' Macey said as she looked closely at the floor.

Bex followed Cammie back down the stair and filled her also in also on what the plan was. Cammie nodded silently and told Cammie her theory on what and why the Russians were here. Before Bex could reply what she thought the young communications private ran up to her.

'Mam we've made contact from the Americans, they're here. They request a senior to talk to.' Bex told him to alert the rest and she and Cammie made their way to the communications room.

'This is Rebecca Baxter on sight MI6 liaison. To whom am I speaking with?' she said.

'Baxter?' came the voice on the other through the radio. Cammie knew that voice anywhere and even Bex knew that voice and didn't object as Cammie took over.

'Zach? Zach is Cammie.' She said in a cheerful surprised voice.

'Cammie? Oh my god Cammie what are you doing there?'

'It's a long story, but am I glad to hear your voice.' She managed a pained laugh.

'Cammie what's the situation?' Zach had changed to his this means business voice.

'Multiple casualties and in need of immediate evac with priority one evidence and witness along with your primary VIP.' Bex cut in.

'Hostile forces?'

'Unknown number, but request you proceed with caution and are entering a hot zone. Be prepared for heavy resistance. Heavy machine guns, small arms fire and RPG's are all in their arsenal. Reports also confirm of foreign hostile forces present on the ground. Unknown what their situation is.'

'We have the city in sight, but need green smoke to identify you're location exactly. Our ETA is ten mins out. Do you copy that?'

'We copy Zach,' Cammie said. 'We'll pop green smoke to identify friendly targets.'

'We acknowledge your copy that. Sit tight and hold. Calvary is here,' there was a pause and Bex left understanding left the room. 'Cammie?'

'Yes Zach?'

'I'm almost there,' he whispered to her.

'I know Zach,' Cammie whispered in return.

Macey looked double checked her findings then re-checked them. It couldn't be true could it? She checked again. It was true. My god this changed everything. Bex would probably understand. She didn't, but Bex yes she would. Macey found Bex and Cammie coming from the communications room.

'You guys need to see this.'

'Later Macey, we've got news to tell the rest.' Bex stopped her.

'It concerns Nadia's murder.' That stopped both of them.

'Murder?' Cammie asked.

'Yes murder. She wasn't killed by accident she was murdered. For what reason I do not know.'

'Show us what you found.' Cammie said and they followed Macey back up to the scene of Nadia's death.

'At first I went back over Richard's statement. He said the men shot over there close to where he was shot gunned down Nadia and shot him. However I've been thinking. When in a gunfight and you round a corner quickly, the first one you shoot is the first person you see or the one with the firearm. Richard was both, but only was shot with one round in the arm? Then there is the fact that the bullet casings are still on the floor. Notice anything?' she asked them.

'AK, MP4, SA80? So?'

'Duh hello… Richard was using a Walther PPK. There are three casings from his gun. If he had been shot by an AK at this range it would have taken his arm off. Most likely scenario he should be dead from superior fire power from more numbers. Three shots fired. Nadia was shot twice. Richard once. I checked Nadia's and asked Doc what kind of round Richard was hit by. Both were hit by 7.65mm rounds. Do the math.'

Bex and Cammie looked at Macey then Cammie turned to Bex. Her face contorted with fury. 'Where is he?' Cammie said through gritted teeth. Bex headed back down the stairs, her hands making fists, Cammie and Macey walked either side of her as they marched towards Richard's office.

Richard sat at his desk when the three girls kicked down his door. He was surprised as Cammie grabbed him out of his chair and slammed him into the wall.

'You bastard, you son of a bitch, you killed her. Why? What did she ever do to you? She was an innocent girl,' Cammie screamed at him her voice almost breaking. Richard didn't answer and that infuriated Cammie even more. 'Don't you care? Don't you have a conscious? Have you no remorse?' Cammie punched him hard and he fell to the floor. She punched him again then again until Macey restrained her.

Their commotion had caused Anderson, Chris, Duncan and Jamie to come and see what was going on. They watched confused as Macey restrained and pulled a screaming Cammie out of Richard's office. Duncan demanded to know what was happening. Cammie through up her hands to show she wasn't resisting and Macey let her go. Cammie took a few steps away as Macey explained everything to the shock of everyone present.

'Shut the door Macey,' Bex called and Macey did. Richard smiled from on the floor at Rebecca. It earned him a harder punch. 'Don't,' she warned him. 'I know why you did it, they may not know, but I do. They didn't want witnesses did they?'

Richard didn't give a direct answer. 'Well you know how the game works Baxter.' He got punched again and Rebecca drew her sidearm and pointed it at his head. 'Go ahead Baxter do it. It won't bring her back. I did what I had to do and you know we follow orders.'

'Not those orders Richard. She was an innocent,' Bex said and kept her gun trained on him. 'You could have let her live, you could have refused. If their operative didn't kill her then clearly she wasn't a threat.'

'Or maybe he got soft, but I never. They'll deal with him if he is still alive,' he paused. 'And they'll come for you too Rebecca,' Richard spat out some blood.

'Then I suppose I should send them a message,' she raised her gun a litter higher aiming directly between his eyes and pulled the trigger once, then twice. She stood there and watched Richard's lifeless eyes stare widely at her. Anderson kicked the door in and raised his gun then lowered it when he saw Rebecca's look.

WOLF

Wolf located a command post a short while later. They may have been an unprofessional lot, but they were certainly well equipped. He counted and identified different weapons not only from Russia, but western countries also. Most notably French sniper rifles and new US Army shoulder fired launchers. None of these he was looking for though. He needed to find the communications and steal a radio to notify that he was alive and still on mission.

He was about to look further when he heard a rumble and shake of the ground. The hostiles all around him began to cheer. He watched as everyone turned round and waited for what was causing the rumbling. He knew already, he'd experienced the noise of tanks and heavy ground vehicles moving before. The first tank appeared and Wolf watched with a concern look. His mission just got harder. This country wasn't simply experiencing a coup. This country was prepared for war and had allies to support it. The tank rolled by past them and headed down another street. The next tank that followed headed down towards him and he stepped out of the way. He watched has trucks full of professional soldiers now jumped out and secured the area.

The black hummers which had chased him through the city pulled up also and a large man stepped out. He had a beard and Wolf noticed part of his face was badly burnt. It looked fresh too. He headed straight for the command post. The next three vehicles made Wolf alert and change his posture though. It wasn't the vehicles per say, but what they were carrying. The new advanced technology in air defence weaponry.

The different sound came though. The rumbling of the tanks had ceased and everyone had gone quiet. They could hear it to. It was an unmistakable sound of helicopters and a lot of them. Wolf looked up to the sky. He couldn't see them, but knew they were close and they were flying into a trap. Wolf broke into a run chasing after the air defence trucks. He watched as the trucks split up down different streets. These turrets were A.I controlled and needed no prep time to mobilize. They were simply mounted and only needed to be activated remotely and they would open fire on any air target designated hostile and the Americans wouldn't stand a chance.

ZACH

'All right this is it. We'll be landing under fire and engaging unknown number of hostiles. The chinooks will stay at the staging point out of the city while we make our approach. We secure the VIP while the marines secure a wide perimeter. Anyone inside that perimeter and outside of the embassy is designated hostile. Once we have complete control on the ground and the air the chinooks will evac remaining secondary targets. Once they lift off we will remain on the ground until further orders.' Zach spoke over the comm link to all squad leaders you then related it to their men.

'Good luck gentleman,' he nodded at his own men and they readied themselves for heavy fighting.


	17. Chapter 17

UJDRARY CAPITAL – BRITISH EMBASSY 7.30pm

Two privates waited on the roof tops for the fleet of helicopters to rescue them. One had the flare ready while the other searched the sky with his night vision binoculars. He heard them before he saw them however. He knew the distant sound of their engines and rotor blades.

'They're here, light the flair.' He shouted to the other private. Keeping low to avoid enemy snipers he made his way back into the embassy from the roof's access to inform his CO.

WOLF

Wolf could hear the helicopters roar louder, their engines sounding not much different than a planes. The rotor blades is what made the chugging sound as they spun through the air. Running down the streets he tracked the truck as its weapon system spun up. He heard the first of the black hawks and apache's fly over him and looked up. They dark night sky concealed them like shadows as they split into sections across the city. He turned back to ground level and watched as insurgents scattered from sight to avoid the US firepower. The dust and dirt of the street suddenly kicked up around him and he was blinded by it, making him lose sight of the truck he'd been chasing.

A blast of wind was all around him as one of the black hawks hovered directly above him, more and more black hawks started hovering over the ground and above key building positions ready to deploy mass numbers of troops with speed and efficiently. Wolf held up his arm and move on, but then was thrown to the ground by the blast of an explosion. He didn't need to know what caused it as six more explosions followed as the hovering choppers were blown out of the sky. Their burning wrecks smashing down all over the city like bombs.

Wolf flipped himself up and ran quickly as he could dodging the fallen wrecks and ignoring the screams of men that had unmercifully survived for a few more seconds. He watched as tracer rounds from the anti-air weapon system lit up the sky. Missiles and traces of smoke filled the air allowing him to track where the truck was. More and more helicopters fell from the sky, destroying building and property all over. For the lucky pilots now came the hard part of dodging the incoming fire and get the men off or to safety.

A helicopter landed right in front of him blocking the street. Stepping a few paces back he then turned and ran, leaping over the burning metal. When he got to the other side he noticed the truck make another turn down a street. They kept the weapon on the move making it very hard to be targeted itself. Wolf gave chase and ran into a group of Russians. He brought up his AK and switched it from burst fire to full auto. They were caught off guard and he dropped them. Keeping his weapon up, he scanned the area and took out some more, then ran a little more.

Wolf ran across the street and suddenly someone opened fire at him. He spun back around and noticed another group of Russians that must have saw him kill the other. There were five of them in total and he shot two before his gun clicked empty. He got one knee and ejected the magazine and reloaded a fresh one in, then opened fire again. The Russians advanced on him in a firing arch spread out to make hitting them difficult as they moved from cover to cover. Wolf managed to kill the one on his left then ran to that side of the street and flanking them. It had worked and he caught another exposed from his cover and shot him also. The last had moved positioned and Wolf's firing gave away his position. The car which partly covered him took hits and Wolf ducked down low and rolled to the side before popping back up on the other end on the car and fired a single round which hit its target centre mass in and his body flew back hitting a wall leaving a dark stain behind as he slumped forward.

Wolf lowered his gun then ran off after the truck once again and avoided any more firefights for the time being.

ZACH

Zach leaned out the chopper when the pilot told him they had spotted the smoke signal. He watched as the colourful smoke rose up from the roof of a building. It was the only building that had lights on.

'Bring her down,' Zach ordered the pilot. 'All right all sections break off follow your squad leaders and secure a perimeter from the outwards in and around the embassy. Good luck and good hunting gentleman.' Zach re checked his MP4 Carbine and looked straight ahead as the sections broke off in an outward arch. A mere minute later all hell broke loose.

Zach watched horrified as the choppers dropped from the sky like a fire storm. Will and the rest of the team looked on helplessly as the yells of pilots came over the comm link. They had flown right into a trap. Just then a helicopter behind them and three others exploded also as missiles and mini gun tracer rounds fired from an anti-air craft weapon. Zach gripped the support handles on the inside as the helicopter shook and manoeuvred to avoid being hit.

'Sir,' Will said over the sound of battle. 'What now sir?' Zach looked out and saw they were right over the embassy grounds but too high up for the ropes to reach the ground.

'Get us over the roof,' he yelled at the pilot.

'Sir I cannot,' the pilot yelled back as he dodged another missile. The helicopter too some hits from bullets and the co-pilot's body jerked as he was hit multiple times. 'Oh Jesus. I got to get us out of here,' he screamed and turned the helicopter round slightly.

'Don't you turn this chopper around corporal that's an order.' Zach looked out again and noticed people on the roof. One he knew in particular that was waving their arms. Zach drew his sidearm.

CAMMIE 

Cammie watched from the roof as everything around her was destroyed along with her hope. Zach was on one of those choppers and here was the rescuers needing rescued, the saviours needing a saviour. She covered her mouth and shook her head in disbelief, the two soldiers and Anderson also watched mortified. This city was beyond saving. Cammie watched as one helicopter managed to make it over the embassy's grounds and was a few feet short of the roof. She ran to the edge of the roof not caring if any snipers shot at her and waved her hands in the air.

She watched as the pilot dodged missiles and then saw the cockpit get hit by bullets and one of the pilots slump forward with a dark spray covering the window. She didn't need to guess that he was dead. She knew. Anderson came up behind her holding the bright flair. She looked up again and stopped waving when she saw his face look out and directly at her.

'ZACH,' she screamed.

ZACH

Zach removed his sidearm and pointed it at the pilot's head. 'Turn this chopper around and get me above that embassy.'

'Zach what the hell?' Will said moving towards him and the pilot. The rest of the team sat on edge from what was happening inside and outside the chopper. 'Zach put the gun down.'

'No.' Zach said pushing Will back and kept him at arm's length. 'Do it now corporal,' Zach emphasised his point by pulling on the hammer chambering the round ready to fire. Regardless of what was happening outside with the explosions the pilot still heard the click of Zach's gun.

'Sir I cannot. We must pull back or no one will make it.' The corporal circled the embassy dodging more missile fire.

'Zach listen to him,' Will began and the team gripped their weapons tighter. 'We got to pull back and regroup. We are caught in an air corridor that has ground support weapons and no manoeuvring space. We flew into a trap. Now you can't condemn the lives of all these men.' Zach still didn't remove his gun. 'Zach?' Will drew his sidearm, but didn't point it at him. 'Zach I'm your friend don't make me relieve you of command. I know why you're doing this. Come on put it away, you're not helping her here.'

Zach looked at his friend then lowered his gun. He didn't know what had come over him and knew he would most certainly pay the consequences. The pilot breathed normally and turned the chopper one last time.

Zach opened the comm link, 'All squads return to Alpha group and back to the staging area. Fall-back I repeat fall-back.' The pilots of the surviving choppers did as they were told and spread themselves out to make harder target for the enemy who was shooting at them. Zach watched as the chopper whipped over the roof of the embassy and briefly gave him his moment. He kicked the repelling rope down and leapt out the chopper head first, diving into the night and grabbing the rope. Will and the team were surprised by his speed and yelled the pilot to stop, but then alarm systems blared as the helicopter was targeted by and incoming missile.

'Oh shit!' the pilot braced himself and put the chopper into a dive.

WOLF 

Wolf watched as the choppers were now making a hasty retreat with near half their numbers. The insurgents poured into the street firing into the air. Wolf ignored them though and caught up with the first truck. It had driven a good distance from the embassy and he still had two more to find after this. He jumped up on the back of it and ducked as the weapon spun round quickly and fired a burst of heavy rounds. This close Wolf felt the heat from the mini-gun's barrels as they fired, but luckily missed the chopper. This particular one had spent all its missile ammunition and Wolf saw the weapon system go into stasis mode and felt the truck stop.

He watched as three men two men jumped out running to another truck ahead which had stopped. It was one of those supply trucks which could carry troops and ammunition. He guessed in this case it was more missiles for the weapon. Wolf waited on the opposite side of the truck until the two men came beside it and opened the box. One jumped up onto the truck and yelled at the other to hurry with the missile which weren't big, but neither small. Wolf moved to circle the back of the truck and came up on both men. They hadn't seen him and if they did they would have thought he was once of the Arabs. Wolf fired a burst from the AK killing both. He ran towards their bodies and searched them. One had what he was looking for. A radio which he could use to tune into the same frequency Anderson was using. He had a way of contacting them and Richard.

He pocketed the radio and grabbed the box of missiles and hefted it onto the truck, placing it underneath the weapon, then grabbed two grenades. He ran to the front of the truck and checked if there was a third inside. There wasn't, but there surely was in the truck ahead, but he hadn't heard the gunshots Wolf fired to kill the other two. He pulled the pin and tossed the grenade into the back of the open truck. Apparently there had been more inside has he heard them shout in alarm, but then were quickly silenced when the explosion came and engulfed the truck. Wolf ran away from the explosion and pulled the pin on the second grenade and tossed it into the missile box.

An even bigger and more ferocious explosion happened and it turned the heads of the insurgents in the other street and cause them to come running to investigate. Wolf felt the shockwave hit him, but managed to remain standing and a giant fireball rose high up into the air attracting not only hostiles, but an apache gunship. He heard its distinctive sound and turned round just as it blew through the fire ball straight at him. Wolf turned on his heels and ran quicker than he ever had. The apache opened up, but he had made it around the bend just in time. In a straight line he was dead so he bobbed and weaved out of corner shops. The apache wouldn't lose him and its twin mini-guns opened up destroying everything around him, but he managed to stay ahead of the bullets.

He survived long enough to round the next bend and bumped right into a group of hostiles. All hit the ground, but he only stumbled. His head gear had come off during his evasion and now he'd been exposed with a hundred hostiles aiming at him. Then their aim switched as the apache rounded the bend like a wild animal and hovered there staring as if all of them was its prey. Wolf moved first and darted to the side as the apache mowed down the entire street in mere seconds. Hostiles ran for cover, but were already too late. Those who didn't run died where they stood firing at the apache.

Wolf saw two missiles fire followed by their explosions, but sounded like they hit something metal. Probably one of the tanks. Crawling on the ground Wolf saw the apache lift back off, but didn't get far. A missile struck it then another just as quick. The first hit the tail and then the other the centre. Spinning wildly the apache groaned then crashed down heavily and the spinning rotors broke off on impact with the ground and flew through the air. A large part heading straight for Wolf who managed to roll off to the side just in time. He rolled twice and steadied himself in a crouching position with one knee and hand on the ground. He saw the second truck emerge behind the burning apache and continue down the street, only this time around thirty Russians guarded it. Another missile fired from it and Wolf watched it head straight for the only chopper left which was flying over the embassy.

ZACH

Zach near lost his grip as the chopper lurched down then to the side in one motion. He was dragged through the air like a ragdoll and slipped further down the rope. The chopper spun away from the roof and Zach could swear he heard Cammie scream his name. Bullets whizzed past and hit the chopper before another missile missed the tail by mere inches. The chopper went into a spin and Zach felt sick. He couldn't see anything and shut his eyes tight. When he finally felt the chopper regain control he opened them and heard Cammie calling him. He turned his head and saw Cammie a few feet away from him. She looked pretty beat up and her hair whipped about as the chopper's blades created a downforce wind.

'Zach reach out,' she was saying. Zach heard Will in his comm.

'Sir go now it's your only chance.'

Zach swung and reached out the chopper jolted again as more rounds hit it and he was dragged further from Cammie. 'CAMMIE,' he yelled.

Anderson watched over the city at where the missiles and fire was coming from. Macey had now made it to the roof along with Duncan and Chris. Both of them watched the show and Cammie run around the roof in any direction the chopper was going.

Zach gripped the rope tight and slid further down it to get closer to the ground. He looked up and saw hundreds of tracer rounds chase the circling chopper. The pilot banked the chopper and turned it in an inward arch, but upwards at the same time and mad a full three-sixty turn and then dived low again near to the roof. Cammie watched as the chopper was still high, but Zach let go of the rope and her breathe got caught half way. She watched as his body plunged down fast and he hit the ground with a heavy and loud thud. She wasted no time in running over to him with Macey not far behind and Chris obviously right behind her, curious of who the newcomer was.

Zach fell pretty quick and braced himself for the hard landing. He had dropped nearly fourteen feet from a moving helicopter which launched him slightly. If he failed to land properly he would snap something and he was quite fond of his limbs staying intact. When he hit the roof he felt a jolt through his entire body and he tucked into a roll which hardly eased his landing. His feet hurt from the impact and it jarred both legs, so did his right shoulder also hurt from the quick roll. He landed on his back and spread out his limbs and just lay there checking that all his muscles still worked fine. He heard the footsteps of everyone approach him, but only heard one call his name out. It was a voice he'd been longing to hear for ten months, but not in the same circumstances.

'Zach, Zach oh my god Zach you ok?' Cammie knelt beside him and lifted his head slightly.

'Hi,' he said in response.

Just then another explosion could be heard from in the city and everyone including Zach who leaned up to check saw a giant fireball rise into the sky. Anderson checked it out using the binoculars and saw around thirty bodies around the truck which had been firing at the helicopters.

'Looks like someone out there is still on our side.'

'Wolf.' Cammie said and everyone turned to her.

'Who the heck is Wolf?' Zach asked.


	18. Chapter 18

BRITISH EMBASSY 8.00pm

Everyone sat inside the conference room apart from Bex, who Duncan had confined for the time being in his office so he could have a chat with her. She may have had good reason for killing Richard, but she wouldn't share that information with anyone so he had no choice, but to place her under house arrest until she was back in the UK for debrief. However he loved Rebecca like a daughter and didn't want to see her branded a criminal, so he would talk and help her anyway he could before her own people burned her. Part of him though didn't want to know why she'd done what she'd done, he was afraid he might not be able to help her. Looking about the table he began the meeting first.

'Captain Goode we're all glad you could make it here, but our situation hasn't really changed. I'm sorry about your men, but it does show a pressing matter and hopeless situation we are now in.' Duncan said, his voice tired. Everyone turned to Zach.

'Thank you, but I'm afraid with those air defence weapon systems out on the streets my men can't make another rescue attempt. Your man out there may have helped take out one, but we simply don't know how many more there is or how many more is on the way.' Zach said and looked to Cammie who stood leaning on a wall with her hands in her pocket. 'I've already told my second in command that there must not be any more approach or attempt to enter the city on foot. All we can do is wait for the tanks.' Everyone slumped in their seats apart from Anderson who asked the question.

'How long will that take?'

'I don't know. Part of our force that was supposed to meet with General Faharad's Division forty miles inside the border. They were attacked and requested assistance. I sent part of my fleet to help while the tanks will help retrieve casualties before heading out this way. It could be 2-3 hours yet before a considerable force can break the hold on this city.' Zach said despairingly. He had come to rescue these people and now he himself needed rescue. He'd lost so many men and was now determined to see he didn't lose any more lives, least of Cammie's.

'As I told you sir,' Anderson addressed Duncan then everyone else. 'We must find an alternative exit, one we can undertake ASAP and within the hour.' Anderson said.

'Captain Gallagher what records did you find of the tunnels?' Duncan said eyeing down the table at Gallagher.

Gallagher cleared his throat, 'Ahem… we found the said records and the Prince was indeed right. These tunnels stretch for miles under the city. Some even have layers and deep underground bunkers to hold a hundred to hundred fifty people,' he paused and grabbed some large rolled up documents. Picking one he stretched it out across the table and everyone helped hold down a corner and look it over. 'These main tunnels are in green, the yellow are sections, where the red are the small intersections that link up to the green. The blue I haven't figured out yet.' He said pointing at them.

'These are good yes, but we still need a starting point.' Anderson said while examining the map.

'He's right,' Zach agreed. 'This map is of the tunnels, but we need to know just where in the city these exit and entrances are,' he said while pointing at black circles. 'Is there any entrances close to us or accessible from inside this building? Not to mention where do they lead?'

Gallagher smiled and lifted another map and rolled it out. 'Right here is us,' he pointed to a red dot which said 'You are here' in Arabic, he trailed his finger following the red line. 'From the basement we can access this line and exit here.' He pointed at one of Ujdrary city's bus terminals.

'Why exit there?' Jamie finally spoke. He'd been quiet the past few meetings. 'Can't we make it to one of the main green lines and sneak out the city all together?' He asked a valuable question.

'Sorry sir, but no. I checked the other maps and this along with three other main lines lead to bus or train transports and not out the city. One even led to the airport, but we know that is not an option we can take.' Jamie grunted and sat back down.

'Then we must wait for the tanks to arrive or give these people what they want and buy the rest of us time,' Jamie said and everyone turned to him.

'That is in no way an option Jamie,' Duncan said.

'Just whose side are you on?' Anderson asked approaching him. Jamie noticed his gaze and backed down.

'Just speaking my mind. It was stupid,' he said and held up his palms so everyone could see.

'Well next time think before opening you gab.' Anderson fired at him then returned to the map. 'Captain Goode, Captain Gallagher. I'd appreciate any ideas you might have on a plan of action. We know we must get out somehow and this is our most valuable if not only option.'

Zach nodded in agreement. 'My men will regroup and wait for the return of the choppers I sent to assist one of my Captains. If we move before they get here we'll need a diversion attack or at least your man out there to eliminate those AA weapons. If we achieve that we can bring in the chinooks which were on standby till we secured the area,' Zach looked around the table and everyone apart from Jamie nodded. Anderson turned to Duncan then back to Zach.

'It's a plan. Our man managed to contact us a few minutes ago. He says there is at least one more of those weapons out there, but he's lost track of it. There is a more pressing matter. I must inform you that Commander in Chief of the Ujdrary military, General Sadeem's troops started entering the city. The main force hasn't arrived yet, just the recon, but they had two tanks and some light armour vehicles along with what appears to be Russian forces. It seems agent Morgan is right about the Russian interest in Ujdrary.' Anderson nodded at Cammie who was now sitting down and leaning over running a hand through her hair. Zach narrowed his eyes at her concerned.

'That's right,' Cammie said in a dry tone. She sat up quick when she heard her name mentioned and noticed Zach staring. 'Those were definitely Russian military that chased us all over the city, but I managed to destroy a staging area they had.' Zach widened his eyes impressed and she tilted her head at him and smiled as if to say yeah.

'Perhaps if your man can reach the bus terminal before us and secure two buses?' Zach asked Anderson, not knowing how many numbers they had. Anderson nodded. 'Two buses then we won't waste any time when we exit the tunnel. Then I can have Will order a diversion attack while the chinooks head to a high point in the city to air lift everyone out. We pull out, call the Pentagon and they'll take military action.' Zack slapped the table softly.

'We'll follow that plan,' Duncan said in his usual domineering father like tone. 'Captain see to it the wounded are ready to be moved, everyone else ready yourselves. Anderson I need to speak with your man out there, get me in contact with him.'

'Yes Sir.' Anderson nodded.

'Sir wait,' Captain Gallagher began. 'We haven't discussed an extraction point. The chopper need to know where to pick us up.'

'There is only one high point in this city and that's Victor Sage Enterprise. He invested first in this city and secured a business deal with the Prince once the treaty was signed. Fortunately for us he had his headquarters built in advance before moving and employing people. His tower is on the east side of the city where the business district is and it has two landing pads for helicopters. It's the best extraction point and safely away from any diversion attack.' Everyone nodded then Duncan ended the meeting by leaving first and headed straight to his office.

CAMMIE & ZACH

Zach had waited until Cammie got up to leave the room. She stood up after everyone was hustling out and was about to go see Macey when Zach pulled her back into the room.

'What's wrong Cammie?' his tone was very serious and concerned.

'It's nothing Zach,' she whispered and shrugged from his grip, 'I just had an accident earlier that's all, but we must get moving.'

Zach shut the door and pulled her back again gently. 'Cammie don't BS me. I know you're in pain the way you were sitting down back there. Now what happened?' He wasn't getting her go until she told him and she sighed heavily before turning her head to the side and lifted her hair slightly. When Zach saw the large bump and dried blood he opened his mouth shocked. Thankfully the wound had been dressed.

'It's not sore Zach, but I get nauseas and feel I need to puke,' she fixed her hair then faced him. She stared into his eyes and he looked back before answering softly.

'It still looks bad Cam. You taking any relief for it?'

'Yeah I got some, but I need to stay focused and they'll slow my reactions and make me drowsy and…,' she said with a wave of her hand, then he grabbed them and held them still, stopping her sentence from finishing. Her breathing stopped. She hadn't felt his touch in so long. It felt good. Warm just as she remembered. She looked at him again and she realised something. He really was here. Right now. With her.

'Cammie. You don't need to prove yourself. You already proved your worth by saving everyone when the city attacked the embassy. You brought us the evidence, you stayed behind to find that evidence, and you stalled a Russian advance team,' Zach paused a moment. 'And you're worth more than that to me.' He whispered those last words so softly and Cammie teared up.

'Zach…I lost someone though,' Cammie started crying. 'I couldn't save her, someone who was a friend. Someone so innocent and I failed her. I failed to protect her.' Cammie began to cry again thinking of Nadia. She removed her hands from Zach's and laid them along with her head on his chest armour while she cried.

Zach wrapped his arms around her and just held her there, setting his chin on the top of her head gently. He understood her felling of guilt, loss and failure. He had just lost hundreds of men by acting brashly and moving out before the order was given. Perhaps if he had only waited those men's lives wouldn't have been lost, but then would he be here right now if he hadn't acted as quickly?

'What if I fail to protect the ones I care about mostly Zach?' Cammie asked muffled by her soft crying and his chest. 'What if I lose…you?'

Zach lifted her chin and used his thumb to brush away her tears. 'I know you… and I'm not going anywhere. Not anymore.' Zach looked down into her eyes and she looked up into his. They stood there together, so close, Zach holding her. She wrapped her wounded hand behind his neck and pulled him down gently, but leaned her lips up quickly. Just then the door opened and they even quicker pushed apart as a young private stepped into the room. Zach coughed, clearing his throat while Cammie quickly wiped away her tears and turned her back to the private.

'What is it?' Zach asked not hiding his annoyed tone.

'Sorry Sir, but Major Anderson requests your presence down in the basement. I've been ordered to direct you there.'

'Sure thing. Lead on then Private.' Zach said and glanced back at Cammie who looked at him. He left the door open for her and she waited another minute before leaving.

WILLIAM – OUTSIDE THE CITY

William watched as all the men lay about quiet. Those of them that hadn't seen combat before were shocked where those that have seen it before kept up the men's morale. William walked passed them all and approached the chopper he had flown in. He had made it his makeshift command post. After Zach had informed him of what the plan was he now had to share that with the remaining squad leaders.

'All right gather round,' he began. 'Rex hand me the map,' Rex the heavy weapons specialist of the team handed him the map as all the squad members and CO's gathered round. 'We have a new strategy gentlemen. Apparently the Brits managed to find some tunnels that spread across the city. They are going to use them to try and get to this bus terminal here,' he kept a clear, but quiet voice and everyone watched and listened. 'Once they get on the buses they have requested air evac here at Sage Tower. There are two landing pads so the chinooks, my team and I along with two apaches will provide cover for our packages. The rest of you are going to be our diversion.' This was the moment he dreaded. Some of these men hadn't seen action and were most certainly not keen about flying back into a death trap.

'Beg your pardon Sir, but why the hell would we fly back into something we barely survived?' There was a silent agreement of many others.

'Listen Lieutenant, we have a job to do and if it helps apparently there is some SAS guy on the ground fucking shit up and kicking ass in there. He destroyed one of those guns and will hunt down the rest. However if he can't locate them all we still need a diversion. Once we confirmed pick up, we pull out and leave it to the armoured division. Understand?' More nodded in agreement, but the lieutenant had more to say.

'Sir I object to the plan and request that another be drawn up with a vote on which one proves to result in less casualties.' Will turned his mouth into a sneer and let the man see it.

'Listen again you gutless piece of shit. You are in the army and you follow chain of command. Casualties are expected in combat zones regardless of what action you take. This isn't a democracy where we vote for the best course of action,' Will stepped forward towards the young man and got right into his face. 'It's the fucking army not politics now pull your shit together cause you're going back in to do your job and you will follow orders or I will personally have you arrested for cowardice in the face of the enemy.' Will stepped back away from him and the young man looked around for support which he never got.

'I understand sir,' he coughed and cleared his throat then shrunk towards the back of the small crowd.

'Right the rest of you I'll give you your orders when Captain Zach checks back in. For now we wait for Captain Del Roy and the other half of our air fleet to arrive. He'll be with us in half an hour and it'll bring us back up to fighting strength. Charlie Company managed to defeat General Faharad's Division and the ground convoy will shortly follow. Gentlemen you may go assist your men I want a full report on their status.' Will gathered his team and the squad leaders headed to their own men.

MACEY & CHRIS

'So what's the plan?' Macey asked Chris when he exited the room.

'Same as before except we actually have a way out now and a plan to secure transport to an evac point for the fly boys to come in again, properly this time and save the day.' Chris said and looked down at Macey who was shorter and struggled to keep up with his fast walking. He managed a small laugh which Macey frowned at.

'What's so funny now?' she asked him.

'You. You just seem so dainty for a change. I never noticed it before cause you never really open up that much.' He laughed again as she opened her mouth and objected.

'I am anything, but dainty,' she jogged right in front of him blocking him from taking another step and dismissed the two other agents so they could speak alone. 'You might want to be careful what you say to the woman who bodyguards you and holds a gun that she's highly trained to lethally use.'

'Perhaps, but you forgot to mention a better piece of equipment that I like to see you use?' he smirked cheekily and she arched a perfect eyebrow.

'What?'

She suddenly felt his hand brush her hip then grab something from her belt. She knew what it was and eyed him with a look of 'Really?'

'These,' he dangled the handcuffs in front of her.

'Gimme those,' she said in a whispered tone and snatched the handcuffs back. 'Honestly Ambassador my report is going to have a long section about you.'

'So you're report will be about me mostly? Now, now agent McHenry I thought you didn't show interest in me.' He said with a chuckle and walked passed her.

'Hey, stop right there,' he stopped and turned to her with a questioning look. 'It's going to have a long section of your advances and inappropriate… attitude.' She put her hands on her hips and challenged him to dare say another word. He didn't and she smiled within herself at how she made him shut up when she needed to.

'This was Macey, we must inform the Pentagon and you must help the Prince and his family get ready to leave.' He said back to his business tone.

'Well Sir are you going to tell me what exactly the plan is?'

'Sure, now keep up.'

BEX

Bex sat quietly in Duncan's office waiting for the meeting to end and him enter. He had requested her to wait inside before the meeting. She had stayed quiet even when questioned why she did what she did. She wouldn't and couldn't tell anyone else. She didn't know if they would be in danger also and she couldn't do that to her friends. She pondered over what Richard had said about They. Who were They? Were they the same They that created the Projects? That had ordered the death of an innocent? That created the Code? She sat there twiddling with her fingers when she heard the door open and saw Duncan enter. She pushed her thoughts aside and waited for him to sit down and begin talking. She knew what he wanted to talk about.

'Rebecca,' he said in questioning tone before pausing. 'Richard might have deserved what he got, but not the way he got it. You killed a MI6 agent and one of your own. I can't in good deed cover it up, but what I can do is help you Rebecca, but you must talk to me.'

Rebecca remained silent. She couldn't put him in harm's way. He had been a close and good friend since she stopped doing filed work. He helped her get through and he was retiring in a few weeks.

'Rebecca please let me help you. Why did you do it? It wasn't just for what he did to Nadia, there is something more. I knew your father very well Rebecca, we're still close and he called me those months back asking that I take care of you. That you were damaged and had changed. You've come a long way since the day you arrived here.' Duncan said expressly, pleading with her to open up to him. Rebecca looked away from him and towards the wall. He was right. She had changed since…the incident that changed her. He had helped heal her and bring her back to her old self, but today had destroyed that progress she made and now she felt guilt for throwing it all away.

'Rebecca you can't shut out family and friends, you can't go back to that,' he emphasised that. 'You're not a cold blooded killer, I know you better. I've known you a long time and I know you want to share it with someone. If not me then your friends at least.'

'I do Duncan, but I can't put you in danger. These people are willing to kill innocent lives, they sent one of their agents here. That's who's out there now. They authorised Anderson and his men to raid that building looking for…' she stopped herself and looked away again.

'Who is they Rebecca? Duncan asked leaning forward across his desk. 'Rebecca who is they and what was Anderson after?'

'Anderson doesn't know Duncan. No one does. Only Richard did. Anderson and his team were a cover for their operative to retrieve something,' Rebecca hinted at what she was meaning, but Duncan didn't catch on so she didn't repeat it.

'Where does Nadia fit into all this? Why would they want her dead?'

'I can't answer that Duncan ok,' Bex yelled and stood up. The chair toppling backwards and she ran a hand through her hair and calmed herself down. 'Sorry Duncan. I know you're only trying to help.'

'Rebecca you're afraid?'

'Of course I'm afraid. Richard warned me…he told me some things. When their operative finds out his contact is dead I fear what may happen if he contacts them huh? What then Duncan?' Rebecca asked him then plunked down heavily on the couch in his office.

'Rebecca listen I can help if you tell me everything you know. I'll do my best to help you I promise.' Duncan got up and sat next to her and Bex looked at him before telling him everything. He sat there and listened asking her question that she herself asked. When Bex finally stopped he patted her thigh gently and promised again not to worry. He let her go and told the guard that had been sent to watch her to go. Rebecca thanked him and smiled before heading down the corridor to find Macey and Cammie. Just then one of Anderson's men passed him a radio to contact their man on the outside.

Duncan shut the door and went to his desk.

'Echo One Delta Niner Zero.'

'Is this a secure channel?' came Wolf's voice through the radio.

'Negative. Set designated channel, One Five Zero await further instruction. Out.' Duncan set the radio down then lifted a small black laptop from his locked drawer. He typed in a few commands and his authorisation code into a secure link.

D109 – REQUEST SECURE LINK – CODE DELTA 2

OLYMPUS – SECURE LINK ACCESSED. AWAIT CONTACT.

...

APOLLO - STATUS

D109 – BAXTER HAS BECOME A MAJOR PROBLEM. WE MUST ACT NOW. REQUEST PERMISSION TO TERMINATE.

APOLLO – PROCEED

WOLF

Wolf had contacted Anderson and the embassy shortly after the battle. They responded a little while later informing him of their plan of action to escape the city, but they needed him to secure transport and if possible to destroy the last weapon. He didn't know where to look and was now surrounded by heavy troop movements in the city. Slowly more were arriving and they were preparing for a massive assault. If he could stall them somehow it might buy everyone some time and himself to find away passed them.

He had found their command post again and watched as the leader of the Russians, a tall squarely built man argued with some of the Ujdrary military and militia leaders. His face and beard had been badly burnt at one side and his looked like he'd been in a ring with someone. He was about to make his move when his radio crackled and he grabbed it quickly.

'Is this a secure channel? He wondered why the emergency code was given. Then the voice replied with a designated channel for him to use. Wolf switched the channel on the radio and awaited further instruction just as he was told. Whatever it was, he imagined it wasn't anything good.


	19. Chapter 19

BRITITSH EMBASSY – TUNNELS – ZACH

'So this is it?' Zach asked impressed as Anderson shone his torch beam down the dark tunnel. 'They certainly built these well.' Zach grabbed his own torch and entered down into the tunnel, Anderson soon followed and the two of them looked around. The walls were made of solid concrete and at least nine feet high by six. Lights hung from the roof but were covered in thick layers of dust from being out of use for so long. However the walls and everything else was still in good condition and every few feet a large arrow with Arabic writing underneath gave directions.

'It's still all good,' Anderson's voice echoed. 'We should send a few boys ahead to locate the exit then double time it back here and we can start moving everyone in groups. By that time my man on the outside should have secured transport and if not then whoever we send can secure transport.' Anderson headed back with Zach beside him.

'Agreed Major, but I hope you don't intend on sending any of your own men. We might need them in the event of another attack and we'll need the best soldiers to hold them off,' Zach and Anderson reached the top of the stairs and turned off their torches. 'Perhaps send two of the fastest runners we have available,' he suggested to Anderson who nodded in agreement.

'Yes Major I had come to the same conclusion. There are five US marines left, I suggest we send them along with Captain Gallagher since he's studied the maps.' Zach nodded then quickly made his way out the room with Anderson who now had the task of informing everyone and getting everyone assigned into groups. They made their way up from the basement into the main lobby. What was once a colourful building was now torn apart by the events of the recent battle. Hundreds of bullet casings were strewn across the red carpet. Darker shades of red gave not to where people had been killed and bullet holes marked every wall as well as some furniture. 'Jesus,' Zach thought to himself then spotted Cammie walking over to him.

CAMMIE

Cammie left the room and didn't really know what to do now. She had done what she could out there and brought back the hard drive along with information of other players involved, but now she felt a little at ease. She wanted to go see her friends, but Macey had went off with the Ambassador and Bex was in Duncan's office. Both of them were having a chat, most likely about what she had done to Richard, a fellow agent. Bex killing him had in no way shocked her, she'd had done the same. The traitor had killed an innocent girl, but for what reason she could and would not know. She had a feeling Bex knew and that was why she shot him. For some reason her gut was telling her more was involved with today's attack, but she couldn't think at the moment. Her headache had returned and she felt dizzy as well as sick. She needed rest. She slumped down against the wall and rubbed her temples until the pain eased which took near ten minutes, by that time Bex had emerged from the Duncan's office and headed down the corridor towards her.

'Cammie you alright?' Bex asked concerned after seeing her friend sitting on the floor and slowly getting up. Then she thought about everything she had been through today. They both headed down the stairs.

'I'm fine Bex. Really,' she added after a few seconds of Bex cautiously watching her. 'How about you? Are you good?' She asked back just as equally concerned. There was more to it than just what she did. Something seemed off about her and different. A while back they had lost touch with each other and Bex never called. She had imagined something had happened, but they never got the chance to talk about it. Now her friend was in deep trouble and she looked worried.

'I'm ok yeah,' Bex said with a heavy sigh. 'I umm… just needed a few moments. Duncan helped me get out of house arrest until the crisis is over.'

'Bex why did you do it? You know something and I can feel it so just be open with me please?' Cammie asked straight. No point beating around the bush about it. Bex turned away at that moment, but Cammie grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to face her gently. 'Bex?'

There was a few seconds of Bex staring into her eyes and Cammie noticed something in them. She didn't know what, but it was something. 'Hey Zach is coming,' Bex said, immediately changing the subject and Cammie turned round at Bex's head gesture. She saw him talking with Anderson then she turned back around to find Bex gone.

'Dammit Bex,' she whispered to herself then headed towards Zach who now spotted her.

WOLF

Wolf ran down each street avoiding the patrols. Luckily there weren't that many left. All of them seemed to be situated in around the embassy, planning another assault and Wolf knew it wouldn't be long. Already the Ujdrary army was entering the city and from what he could see, their loyalties must be to their general rather than Prince. So today was much more than just a simple OP of retrieving The Code. It had started out as a simple OP, but now he along with countless others were trapped in the city. The Americans somehow got updated on the situation because they just tried a daring rescue attempt that ended in failure with many dead. He still passed burning choppers with bodies of US troops and now they all needed a new exit strategy. Well they had thought of one.

Wolf came up to another cross section in the city and checked his surroundings, he couldn't risk being spotted now and he was starting to finally feel tired. It was all clear so he pushed on, not far to go left to the bus station. This had been there idea of exit. To grab two perhaps three buses and hightail it to the highest point in the city for helicopter extraction. The US troops would mount up and create a diverted attack run allowing the civilians and everyone a safer chance of rescue.

His radio came on again and he finally stopped moving.

'What's your status?' The voice cracked over the radio.

'ETA is ten minutes from destination point.' Wolf replied, but still wondering as to why he was talking with this guy.

'We have a problem that needs dealt with. Olympus gave the order.' Wolf listened carefully.

'Copy that. What is the Primary?' he asked.

'Female. MI6 Liaison here at the Embassy. Name Baxter Rebecca. She killed your primary contact after he killed the young witness.'

'Witness Sir?' Wolf asked.

'The Arab girl,' Wolf lowered the radio slightly. They had her killed. Why? She knew nothing to expose them. 'She knows too much and she will press the matter.'

'Why did they kill the girl? She was no threat. She was innocent? Who gave the order?' Wolf held back from shouting into the radio wanting answers immediately. There was a long pause before the voice replied.

'I see I can trust you to do the right thing.' The voice spoke quietly.

'That's not the answer I want. I asked you, who gave the order?' Wolf repeated his question threateningly.

'Olympus.'

'Who though?'

'You know who soldier,' again the voice seem to speak extra quiet and softer. Wolf knew exactly who he was on about and confirmed his suspicion without actually needing to say his name.

'What is it you want?'

'You've been ordered to terminate the problem, but I need your help in another matter.'

The change in tone and the request puzzled Wolf. 'Go on Sir.'

GALLAGHER

'Okay this is it lads,' Captain Gallagher said as he found the last turn before a long stretch to their exit point in the tunnel. 'Come on this way, but stay quiet.' He gestured to the US marines that made up his small unit to make contact with Wolf and secure their escape vehicles.

The men moved swiftly, but still took kept quiet as the approached a section in the tunnel that was close to the surface. Every few feet were metal grates that they heard noise of vehicles and men moving from above them. Barely any light shone inside the tunnels and they were forced to switch of theirs as they passed a long fifty feet stretch. The marines kept their weapons trained above them just in case the alarm was raised. They didn't want hundreds of hostiles shooting down on them, so they moved quietly and as one.

Gallagher reached the end first followed by the marine sergeant when suddenly a beam of light shone into the tunnel forcing the men to press into the darkness. He heard voices close to the grate and the beam danced around. 'Did they know they were in here?' he asked himself. The light went away after a few more seconds and the marines moved again, picking up their pace. Once they all managed to pass the fifty feet, Gallagher had them move on further and double time it. Who knows how long they had left.

CAMMIE & ZACH

'So that's the plan for how to move everyone?' Cammie asked as she and Zach walked together helping organise everyone into groups of fifteen. The wounded taking first priority.

'Yes it is. Why?' he asked her back.

'Bit risky don't you think. I mean we should just move everyone at once and get them the hell out of here.' Cammie recommended with a gesture of her hands. Zach stopped and turned to her.

'If we do that and it's a trap then they have us right where they want. By moving in groups Cam we still at least have a chance of survivors in case things go south.'

'I don't think they can get anymore south than this Zach,' she said sarcastically.

'Oh that reminds me Cam,' he looked at her concerned. 'You're going with the first group out,' she was about to process, but he held up a hand to stop her until he finished. 'I want you safe and away from here. You are getting on the first chopper with the civilians and secret service. I'll take the Ambassador, Prince and his family along with any military personal in the second. Besides you classify as wounded so you are going with the first group.

'I am not going Zach,' Cammie said firmly and he let out a sigh knowing what was about to happen. She was going to protest. 'I'm not leaving you, Bex or Macey behind. We go together and that's that. If things do get in a pickle then I'll be more useful in a fight than in a chopper flying out.'

'Cammie listen…'

'No Zach, It's my choice and you can't make go.' She said firmly, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

'You know this conversation seems familiar except only that time I couldn't get you to stay,' he said with a slight tone of frustration and anger.

'Don't go there Zach,' Cammie warned. 'Now is not the time and place. You know very well how independent I am and I hate being tied down and you know more than anyone how useful I am if things do go wrong.'

He pondered for a moment then sighed again and nodded. 'You're right Cam, but I'm not letting you go. Ever.' Those words reassured her in a way she hadn't felt for close to a year. 'You stay close to me ok?' She nodded, but he asked her to say it.

'Ok Zach you have my word.'

'Good, now let's go.' He headed down to find Anderson and his team. Cammie followed him and they saw Macey chatting closely with the Ambassador.

MACEY & CHRIS

Chris had informed Macey of their plan of action. It was daring, but she also knew it was their only option left. Following the attack they had done a weapons and ammunition count and it wasn't good. There was no way they could hold of another attack and from what Chris told her, it seemed that Russian troops and the Ujdrary army was involved. She felt scared more than anything at this moment, but would never tell anyone. Not many of her Secret Service agents remained and with everything that had happened at the airport, she felt that she might let everyone down. That was what she feared most. Being a failure.

'You ok?' Chris asked her as he noticed that she seem to wander off into silence.

'What?' she asked not hearing his question.

'I said, are you okay?' he looked down at her and she looked up still silent for a few seconds.

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine…it's just been a long day.'

'Yeah I know, jet lag can be a bitch,' he joked and laughed at it lightly. She knew he was trying to lighten the mood so gave him a smile. 'Ah there it is,' he pointed at her smile. 'Keep smiling sweetheart and we'll get through this alright.'

'How can you be so positive? You seem to always…' she couldn't get the word, but he butted in anyway.

'My job really prepares me for it in a way. I always have to see the positive, to know that things can always get better regardless of how hopeless, or dangerous the situation may seem.'

Macey managed a slight nod at that. She noticed Cammie and Zach walking together and smiled softly. They two had always been good together. They had known each other a long time and they were meant for each other, she only wished that someday she could find someone just as worthy of her. It was nice seeing them now after so long. Sure she knew about the difficulties they were having. Cammie didn't talk about it, but she read between the lines, both of them had difficult jobs that required little time for social or family life and it had strained their relationship. However one thing time allows is space and with space you get to think about what you're going to do. You get to think about what you love and miss and if it will work out. She hoped they worked it out.

'Hey where's Bex?' she said suddenly turning to Chris who raised his eyebrows, shrugged and shook his head while making a weird I don't know noise. She turned away and searched for Bex.

RUSSIAN COMMAND POST

'Yes Sir understood,' said the big Russian that Cammie had fought. He had managed to survive the blast, but not unscathed. One side of his face had taken nasty burns and his arm where she had stabbed him still ached and was mostly useless. One thing the blast did do was enrage him more. He wanted to find that little woman and crush her skull with his boot more than anything. He had realised how much she hurt her also and knew she was just as weak as he was. His boss had told him that they had met some set-backs and now their plan had to change. He wasn't going to listen though.

'Sir the army has arrived, they'll be here shortly.' Said one of his aids.

'Their army is nothing, but useless.' He said loud enough for the Arabs to hear, but none dared to challenge him. None even dared to look at him as his fearful gaze watched them all.

'Sir we still need them.'

'Only for now,' he whispered. 'Once our beloved Commander arrives we will take this city and country as our own. See to it that all are men have secured the cities strategic points.'

'We have all, but the bus terminal a few miles from here. I sent two squads to secure it. They should arrive soon.' The soldier watched as his commanding officer studied the Embassy, with its lights still on and Union Jack still flying like an ancient castle holding back an army. 'Sir?'

'Prepare to attack comrade. Get the snipers in positon and give me an RPG.'

'Sir, shouldn't we wait for the tanks?'

'The Americans are right outside the city and we drove back their first attack only. We lost all, but one of our weapons which kept them at bay. Tanks are useless against Apache gunships and the Americans have two reinforcing divisions heading this way. We are running out of time to secure this city and I want the bitch inside that did this to me,' he pointed to his face and the aid stepped back nervously. 'They are planning something, I can feel it. It's too quiet and the Americans will come again, only this time we won't be able to hold them off. It's time to make a little noise. Get the snipers in positon on the roof tops and tell me when they are ready. Go.'

The aid ran off and yelled out orders to the men dressed in black fatigues. The heavy set Russian watched the embassy, his eyes burning.

WOLF

Wolf finally arrived at the bus terminal and scanned the area for hostiles. None were present so entered the terminal looking for access to the keys and any fuel that might be available. Unlikely the kept fuel here, but he checked anyway. He broke the glass door and grabbed a small torch he had. It didn't give much light, but he didn't need much light. Checking the offices first he found the bus keys and a map of the city. According to Anderson, they planned on taking everyone to the business district on the other side of the city, far from where all the heavy fighting and chaos. Trouble was there was no Intel or recon done in that part of the city, so anything could be waiting for them. He grabbed the map anyway and ran back outside to secure the transport they needed.

He scanned the busses all around him looking for two that weren't parked between heaps of others. The first he noticed on the far side, it was parked alone, but further from the gate and seemed a lot older than the rest so he ignored that one. Settling on choosing any bus closest to him he struggled for a few minutes how to open the door before hoping in and driving it out into the open. He didn't know where the entrance to this tunnel was so he kept the bus parked in the centre until someone from the embassy arrived.

A few minutes after he had secured the second bus he heard a noise coming from inside the terminal. Assuming it must be his contacts he ran inside to be greeted by five armed US marines pointing their weapons at him and ordering him to get down. He still wore some Arab clothing to cover his head and face so they had assumed he was a hostile so he did as he was told and got on his knees raising his hands above his head.

'Wolf?' asked a British Captain. Wolf nodded.

'I've secured the transports, they're outside waiting.' Wolf said and stood up. Gallagher watched him turn away from them and head outside. He followed and so did the marines.

'Good work soldier,' Gallagher said, patting him on the back heavily. 'Sergeant send your two fastest runners back, I'll radio Anderson and tell him we've secured the transport. Here take the map in-case they get lost.' The Sergeant nodded and snapped his fingers at two men, one he handed the map to and they both ran back to the tunnel. The Sergeant called out a last order for them to be careful.

'Sir we better keep a look out just in case any hostiles approach,' Wolf said to Gallagher. 'I'll take watch.'

'Ok you do that,' he said to Wolf who jogged off towards the entrance. Gallagher called in. 'Alpha One this is Bravo One do you copy?'

'We copy Bravo One. What is your status?' Anderson's voice asked.

'Sir we have secured the terminal and two transports and runners have been sent back. Now waiting to retrieve over.'

'As soon as runners return we will send out the first package Bravo One. Sit tight and keep the area secure. Over.' 

'Roger that Alpha One. We are waiting and securing. Out.'

Just has he said those words Wolf came running back and a Black jeep could be heard coming and the headlights turned into the terminal, Gallagher shouted out in whispers for everyone to hide. The Sergeant took his men and they hid under the buses. Gallagher and Wolf ran in separate directions, Gallagher heading to the entrance where the tunnel was still open. He had to close it before they noticed. Wolf circled around behind the vehicle and watched it stop and seven heavily armed men get out. Wolf searched for the marines who he spotted barely fifteen feet from the hostiles, they trained their weapon on the targets and he worried if they were going to shoot. If they did, it would certainly raise the alarm and this exit plan would become an ambush.

BRITISH EMBASSY

'Alright everyone we will be moving out shortly so whatever group you are with I need you to go there now and listen to the assigned MP who will guide you through the tunnels to the bus. Remember to follow his every instruction. We're getting out of here people.' Anderson said as everyone gave a small cheer and clap. He nodded at them then went to secure the VIP's and his team. 'Major Goode we are ready to go.' Zach turned to him and grabbed Cammie's hand as he ran up the stairs to get the Prince. Macey and agents were called next and Anderson briefed them.

Bex sat in her office contemplating everything when she heard a knock.

'Yes?' she called out clearly. A young MP opened the door.

'Mam we are ready to move. It's time.'

'Thank you Private,' she said and stood up heading towards the door. She was about to head downstairs, but turned towards Duncan's office and headed that way instead.

Cammie let Zach keep a hold of her hand as they passed Bex's office. Zach stopped and told the guard to let everyone on the floor know it was time to leave then he headed on to secure the Prince and Ambassador.

Zach entered the room to find the Prince and his aids with his family. 'Your Highness its time.' The Prince's aid interoperated and he stood up ushering his family along. Cammie waited outside and saw Bex head to Duncan's office, she looked at Zach and noticed he was busy so she wandered off back down the corridor to catch Bex.

OUTSIDE

'Sir the snipers are in position.'

'Good,' said the Russian commander. He watched through is binoculars at the embassy and noticed there was only three men standing guard. He brought up his radio. 'Take them.' The shots were muffled by the silencers, but he watched as all three sentries dropped from sight. He knew they were dead and he smiled at it knowingly. He enjoyed this type of work. He set the binoculars down and grabbed the RPG and headed out into the street walking straight down the middle. Once he got close enough he took careful aim at the window in the centre where he saw a shadow pace back and forth. He smiled again then fired.

INSIDE

Bex knocked on Duncan's door then entered. He paced back and forth then stopped as she entered and he smiled.

'Baxter?'

'Duncan I've been thinking…' she didn't get to finish her sentence has a large explosion tore into the building through the window and suddenly she was engulfed in flame and thrown against the wall fiercely.

Cammie neared the door just a few feet behind as Bex had entered. Bex was hiding something and she was going to find out what. She gripped the handle and then suddenly it was thrown against her as a huge explosion shook the building and blew the doors off the hinges. She was to startled at first, but then shook herself and stared into the burning room and screamed.

'BEX.'


	20. Chapter 20

CAMMIE

'Bex? Bex?' Cammie cried out as she ran into the room covering her face from heated flames. She searched frantically for her friend. Bex can you hear me?' she called out again as the hole where the rocket blew through showed hundreds of militia charge towards the embassy.

'Cammie get down,' Zach yelled and leapt in front of her as bullets sprayed the room all around her. Zach pushed her out of the way as he started to fire into the charging mob. Landing hard on her side her messy hair got singed by a small flame. Cammie whipped her hair out of the way and saw a body under the debris. She pushed back some of it and could make out Bex's arm. Fear and relief ran through her.

'Zach its Bex,' Zach stopped firing for a moment to turn and look. He saw Bex's arm and Cammie trying to lift a slab off her body. He moved to help her, grabbing the slab to pull, while Cammie pushed. 'She's not moving Zach. Zach she's not moving.' Cammie's voice croaked as a few tears ran down her face. Zach strained with all his might and the slab finally gave some room for Cammie to drag Bex free.

'Cammie hurry I can't hold this long,' Zach said through gritted teeth.

'I got her.' Cammie said and Zach let the slab fall heavily. He watched as Cammie checked for a pulse. 'She ok? He asked concerned as more bullets sprayed the room followed by another rocket hitting the embassy below.

'She's ok,' Cammie exclaimed with a smile. 'She's ok. I…I got a pulse, it's faint, but I got one.'

Zach grabbed Bex and hoisted her over his shoulder. 'Come on move let's get her out of here.'

Cammie followed Zach out into the corridor where most of the group was gathered, Macey rushed over and helped Zach lay her down and supported her head. 'I need a medic stat,' Zach yelled.

'Bex can you here us? Its Macey Bex, come on hang in there Bex.' Tears formed in Macey's eyes and Cammie's smile disappeared.

'Zach I'm losing her.' She patted his shoulder rapidly. Zach leaned down to her nose and mouth, when he couldn't feel her breathing he tore open her blouse and pressed down hard.

'WHERE'S THE MEDIC?' he yelled.

BUS DEPOT

Wolf took more fire from outside in the street. He'd managed to block off anyone else forcing to block their escape route, but heavy numbers started to move up and he was running out of ammo. He was too exposed to make a run or flanking manoeuvre where he'd have to run across the open street. He turned behind him and saw the marines loading up civilians. Even if they managed to get out, their escape would come under heavy fire. He cursed silently for those marines opening fire.

8 mins earlier

Wolf watched as four of the men split up into groups of two, the remaining three stayed near the car and radioed in giving stat updates to their commander. He could make out what they were saying slightly. He shifted his eyes towards the two closest to the marines. He could see the marines were about to open fire if they got closer.

He had to distract them away and towards him, especially the two heading for the entrance to the tunnel where Captain Gallagher was. They had to take them out silently and swiftly. If he could make them divert their attention to him the marines might help him take them out without firing any shots.

He looked around for a stone and found none heavy enough. He was behind another bus so he banged hard against it and saw the sudden reverse of all seven. They were pointing and moving in his direction and he moved further back behind the parked buses, drawing his blade he waited for them to appear. 

Just as he drew his blade, he heard gunshots ring out and then shouting. Cursing silently he peeked round his hiding spot and saw four of the enemy dead and the remaining three spread out and shooting at the marines. What was worse was the leader yelling into his radio for what he knew was for support. Wolf quickly switched to his weapon and took precise aim. He fired a single shot followed by another and he saw his target's head explode by the impacts. 

He switched his aim barely a second to the other Russian, who was startled by the sudden death of his superior. He had little time for shock as the back of his head exploded and he was thrown on top of his comrade. The third and final Russian tried to make a run for the Depot's entrance only to be gunned down by the marines. 

There was the brief after pause of gunfight where everything was silent before Captain Gallagher started calling out to his men. They responded and none were hurt, however the damage had been done and the enemy knew where they were. Wolf heard the screech of tyres coming from the street and ran towards the entrance. Speeding down the road were another three SUV's. He took aim at the front SUV's wheels and opened up with rapid precise firing.

Captain Gallagher helped more and more civilians out of the tunnel and had his men direct them towards the bus. He could here Wolf firing rapidly and sent two of his men to aid him, however the firing seemed to be intensifying from the enemy with their own getting lighter. They had to move quicker. The first bus was almost full, but the people still stuck in the embassy would have to move quickly or else not get out.

'Come on people quick as you can, follow the sergeant, he'll direct you towards the bus. Here ma'am, give me your hand.' Gallagher said holding his hand out to and injured woman. He pulled more up until the last one was out. He jumped down the tunnel and checked to see if the others were coming.

'Sir we have to move now.' His sergeant said from above the tunnel exit.

'Not until we're sure the Ambassador and The Prince are coming,' he said waving his hand.

'Sir the plan was for you to lead the civilians out, we need to move now before we can't get out. The SAS boys and Secret Service were going to secure the VIP's and Primary. Sir we got a small window that's closing rapidly…' he was cut off as another small group of civilians and the last of the marines came running down the tunnel.

'Sergeant we move after this lot.' Gallagher said as he climbed out the tunnel. Hustle up people,' he yelled down into the tunnel and the marines started to push the civilians on.

Wolf fired his last rounds at the enemy and downed two more. 'I'm out,' he informed the two marines giving him support.

'Here Sir,' a young corporal handed his Sig to him and two spare clips. 'It's all I got sorry Sir.' He opened up at the enemy with short controlled bursts, downing one and forcing the rest to cover.

Wolf noticed more headlights moving behind the stalled SUV's they'd managed to pin down, but the lights soon swerved to the left and Wolf knew they were trying to out flank them. Unless someone stopped them the road straight ahead of them would be cut off and their flank exposed.

'Reinforcements are arriving,' he yelled over the gunfire and pointed at the moving lights. 'I'm going to head them off before the block the road ahead. You two stay here and provide supporting fire. I'll head them off. Switch your weapons to single shot, only shoot to keep heads down and if they make an advance beyond their cover. Once the bus comes jump on. I'll see you on the other side.' Wolf ordered then ran across the open street dodging the hail of bullets that whipped and whizzed passed him.

He didn't wait to see the response of the two young soldiers who were surprised he was going of alone with only a pistol. They provided what little covering fire they could do while he ran across the street.

EMBASSY 

Doc had arrived and pushed Zach off Bex who he had managed to stabilize. Doc checked her over and pulled out a shot of adrenaline. He punched it through Bex's heart where a few seconds later she shot up gasping for hair and met with Macey and Cammie hugging her, but not tightly.

'What… what happened?' she coughed and spat.

'You don't remember?' Doc asked her and shone his small light in her eyes.

'No… I was just standing and then a loud noise and I can't remember passed that. It all went dark.' Bex jerked her head as she now heard the intense gunfire and felt the building shake.

'You were in a room that received a direct explosion, it's a wonder you're still alive.' Cammie said hugging her again before helping her to her feet. Then she saw Bex's face turn to horror.

'Oh my god, Duncan,' she exclaimed with a gasp and the others looked confused. 'He was in the room with me. Is he ok?' she asked Cammie. Cammie looked to Zach and in turn Zack looked to the SAS men who had cleared the room after them. The one called Dan and Grey shook their heads and Zach knew what they meant.

'Bex I'm sorry…he didn't make it.' Zach said solemnly and rubbed her shoulder. Cammie held her as Bex, the toughest she had known broke down into tears and buried her head into her shoulders.

Macey joined and hugged them both and everyone gave them a brief moment before Anderson coughed and Zach nodded.

'The Embassy is fallen, but we still got the back stairs to escape through. My team can provide cover while you and the Secret Service take point. We're all that is left so we got to move. Gallagher called and he has the bus running and waiting, but we got to move. They're under heavy fire and if they leave now the depot will be overrun and we'll have a firefight ahead of us.' Anderson informed with a clear cut tone. 'We got to move now.'

'Alright everyone let's move. Cammie, Bex lets go. Macey take your men and lead up front with me. Anderson keep it tight, you're our heavy support.' Zach said and helped Cammie and Bex move.

They moved in tight formation with the SAS team forming a wedge to have overlapping fire support without the risk of friendly fire. Macey had what was left of her Secret Service detail form a wall around the Ambassador and the Prince. Cammie stayed close to Bex and Zach used his body as a shield in front of Cammie. He turned and smiled at her which she acknowledged with her own. His thoughts drifted for a moment to all the times he had seen that smile, but he shook himself to focus on the current situation.

The made their way quickly to the tunnel without any incident, but they could hear the constant footsteps and yells of angry men. Once they entered the tunnel they ran as fast as they could ahead of Anderson and his men who would collapse the tunnel with what explosives they had left. Anderson and Doc stayed with the group while Grey planted the charges.

Dan provided cover for him and saw shadows approach.

'Come and get it you fuckers,' he whispered to himself and waited until a few entered the tunnel. With precise firing he dropped four and wounded a fifth who screamed and crawled back into the Embassy, but not before Dan put another round through his knee. 'HURTS LIKE A BITCH HUH?' he yelled at them.

Grey tapped him on his shoulder telling him that he'd finished planting the explosives. He set them for trip wire so that they could take a few with them when the tunnel collapsed. Dan fired a few more rounds to keep the shadows back and then sprinted as indirect rapid fired sprayed the tunnel around them.

WOLF

Wolf watched as five cars rushed towards him. He had only a pistol and knew he couldn't do much damage with it. Watching the lead truck he noticed two men up front and a gunner on the back with a world war two .50 CAL. A plan formed in his head, but it was certainly risky. The second truck didn't have a gunner, but was full of heavily armed militia.

The lead car was seconds from him and he drew his knife. The chances of hitting the gunner was slim so he waited for them to round the corner where they would have to slow their speed just a little.

The car came into view and he threw the blade through the air. He didn't wait to see if it hit. Even if he missed the gunner wasn't expecting someone to leap onto the truck, but Wolf got luckier than he thought. The blade embedded into the gunner's skull and he fell off the truck, the driver and passenger hadn't noticed Wolf leap onto the truck and swing the .50 Cal towards the second truck.

Wolf could see the panicking and yelling from them as he pulled the trigger and the armour piercing rounds tore the truck to bits. The third truck smashed into the second and Wolf fired rounds penetrating that one killing the driver and passengers. Soon the trucks behind either crashed into each other or slowed to a stop.

He swung round onto one knee and drew his Sig. The driver and passenger of the truck he was on had now only realised what was happening, but never got to react as Wolf shot them both. The driver however swerved the truck to the side and it threw Wolf off into the air where he landed heavily on the road as the truck smashed into a shop.

Wolf groaned and got to his feet keeping the Sig trained in front of him. He saw the pile up of vehicles, but a few mins and they would just ram through. However he heard a horn blare and turned round to see the first bus leave. He ran off back towards the Depot.

CAMMIE 

Cammie heard the explosion down the tunnel as she exited. She hoped the SAS guys were ok and was relieved when she heard Anderson's radio crackle letting them all know they were.

'Where's the bus Zach?' she asked holding onto Bex who seemed to have recovered herself.

'Over there Cammie,' he pointed and helped the Prince out as Macey moved and secured the Ambassador to the bus.

Cammie watched as the first bus left under a hail of gunfire and wondered if they could actually make it. She turned to Zach, 'Zach give me your weapon and I'll hold them off till you all get clear.'

Zach turned to her shocked. 'No Cammie its ok, Anderson and Doc will.' He looked at Cammie and saw she was serious. 'I'm not losing you Cammie.' He said closing the gap between them, their bodies almost touching. 'I can't lose you.' He finally said, his voice softening and his head coming to rest on hers.

Cammie felt long buried feelings surface again. 'You won't ever lose me Zach,' she whispered and kissed his lips. The feelings now all surfaced and burned inside her. That kiss brought back memories of quiet moment together. His lips felt and tasted the same, yet new at the same time. It had been so long for them both and the kiss felt like an awkward first kiss all over again.

When she finally pulled away from him she had unclipped his M4 and backed away slowly. 'Honk if you want me Zach,' she said with a smile and ran off after Anderson and Doc. Zach turned back towards the tunnel and helped the last of the VIP's out the tunnel.


End file.
